


Rhythm

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 47,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is in a band who are booked to play at Silverstone. She takes her friend along with her for company. Her friend meets Alex which results in Amy getting dragged along to be 'the friend' to Alex's brother.</p><p>*This fic is only posted on AO3 with chapters linked from Tumblr. It should not be posted anywhere else without my express permission.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New one. Not sure how often it'll be updated over Christmas due to being busy, but will try my best. Hope you like it!

"I'm really lucky you know..."

Looking up, tearing his eyes away from the screen showing last year's race, Marc raised an eyebrow at Alex, "You've only just realised this?"

"No. I've just been thinking today, about how lucky I am... You know, to have a brother who helps me out. Who I can rely on, who'll do me a favour if ever I need one...."

"No."

"You don't even know what is it yet!" Alex pouted.

"If it needs _'I've been thinking about how lucky I am'_ bollocks then it's a no."

"It's like one hour of your time... two at most..." Doe eyes at the widest Alex's voice was pleading, "Please?"

Sighing loud, knowing that he did struggle to say no when Alex asked nicely, Marc paused the race, "What is it?"

"I met this girl earlier..."

"No."

"But she's _really_ nice..."

"No."

"We're just going for pizza, but she's sharing with her friend so she can't really just abandon her..."

"No."

"And it's only Wednesday - hardly anyone else is even here yet so it's not like it'll impact our race preparation."

"No."

"And you know how much I like girls with British accents."

"No."

"I'll do your washing this weekend."

"No."

"For the next two weekends?"

"No."

"I'll be really, really, _really_ grateful..."

"No."

*

"They're here..." Alex waved to the two girls who'd just walked in the door, one of them, the taller one with lighter hair, waved back, "That's Chloe."

Marc laughed softly, eyes looking over the other girl, jet black hair tied back, outfit casual and her face sporting a look suggesting she'd rather be elsewhere, "Looks like Chloe's friend is as enthusiastic about this as I am."

"Be nice," Alex glared, face dropping into a pleading look of _'please'_ as Chloe bounded over to the table, "Hi."

"Hey, you made it!"

"Yep," Greeting her with kisses to both cheeks Alex grinned, "This is my brother Marc, Marc this is Chloe and..."

"Amy," Raising half a smile as she slid into the booth opposite Marc, ignoring the slight frown from Alex and Chloe as the chance to sit next to each other was stolen, Amy picked up a menu, only briefly catching eyes with Marc.

*

"You're in a band?" Marc couldn't hide his surprise, struggling to imagine the quiet girl in front of him getting up onto a stage.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, that's why I'm here. We're playing in the campsite tomorrow night and on the stage here on Saturday."

"Not here for the racing then?"

"No," Amy laughed softly, "I only found out this morning that it's bikes apparently. I thought it was cars."

"What kind of stuff do you do then?" Marc smiled, more relaxed at the realisation that Alex was right, Amy and Chloe had no idea who they were.

"It's a mix really," Amy shrugged, never very good at selling herself she described their music in downbeat terms until Chloe interrupted.

"Bollocks... Don't listen to her, she's amazing. Her voice is incredible! You should come hear her sing..."

Exchanging a look with his brother Alex frowned, "If we could we would, but we'll be busy."

"Working," Marc clarified.

"I told you Chloe, everyone here today is either working or with someone who is working."

"Oh yeah... I forgot," Chloe giggled, combination of Amy's rolling eyes and Alex's foot brushing her leg again making her laugh.

*

Walking down the paddock, pizza finished, but Chloe and Alex clearly not wanting the night to be over, Marc sighed as a young lad bounded over to them, holding up his camera, "Excuse me, could I have a picture?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks, you just press that button there," Thrusting the camera at the confused Spaniard, Amy having to fight to hold back the laughter, the lad wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders, "I LOVE your new album!"

Posing as Marc snapped the photo and handed the camera back Amy grinned, "Thanks."

"Thank you!"

Turning to Marc, Chloe and Alex behind them whispering to each other and giggling, Amy smiled, "I take it you are good at this bike thing then?"

"I'm alright," Marc shrugged, "What makes you say that?"

"Well you assumed he was after a photo with you so that must happen to you..."

Marc laughed, blushing slightly still, "Yeah. Sometimes."

"It's a pain in the arse sometimes," Amy sighed, honest and hoping that Marc would understand what she meant.

"It really is," Marc laughed, then sighed, "Last month I was out for dinner with my grandfather and people interrupted us twelve times."

Shaking her head Amy frowned, "That's shit. People should have manners... Have you ever been to Japan?"

"Erm, yeah a couple of times..."

"It's amazing there. People are so respectful. Crazy on the one hand, but so polite with it."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Marc smiled, talking to someone with no idea about his identity or fame very unusual, "Urgh, I think my brother is trying to eat your friend..."

Turning her head Amy made mock vomiting noises at the sight of Alex and Chloe practically inhaling each other, "Put him down Chloe, you don't know where he's been..."

"Alex," Suddenly remembering the amount of cameras around, Marc frowned, "Bit public..."

"Oh," Blushing bright red, his face matching Chloe's coat, Alex nodded, "Yeah. Sorry."

"You could come back to our caravan?" Chloe suggested, looking at Amy with a look that said _'please'_.

"Motorhome... And yeah, if you've got the right passes to get into that area there," Amy shrugged, pointing to the hard standing that housed her tiny motorhome in amongst some huge flash ones.

Marc smiled, "Yeah. I think our passes cover that bit."


	2. Incognito

"You want to do _what_?" Hector looked at Marc like the younger man had grown two heads.

Shrugging, trying to pretend he didn't see the big deal, "If I don't wear team gear it'll be fine surely?"

"I suppose you could make a personal appearance, but..."

"No," Marc shook his head, voice determined, "I don't want to go as me, I just want to go and see a band."

"Is this something to do with the pretty brunette that Alex keeps disappearing to see?" Hector smirked, both of them having heard Emilio's mutterings about putting the younger brother on a leash if he didn't stop vanishing every time he had five minutes free.

"I just want to see one of the bands," Marc sighed, "I would just like to just chill for a short time, is that so bad?"

"No..." Admitted Hector, "But... Going onto the campsite could be the complete opposite to chilled if you get recognised."

"I'll go incognito! Plain cap, plain hoodie..."

"No laughing..."

"Very funny," Marc huffed.

"I'm being serious Marc, they are in that campsite because they are fans. One laugh and you'll be busted..."

"No laughing," Marc pulled a serious face, using his fingers to draw on his chest, "Cross my heart."

"I will see what I can do..."

*

"Amyyyyyy..."

Looking up, trying to fix her eyeliner and wondering how some people manage to swish it on in one sleek line and look amazing rather than needing to take ten goes like her, Amy frowned at Chloe leaning on the doorframe, "What?"

"Would I be a really, really, _really_ shit friend if I _maybe_ didn't come to the campsite tonight?"

Mock huffing Amy shook her head, "Awful..."

"Really?" Chewing on the inside of her cheek Chloe looked worried until Amy burst out laughing.

"Go on, fuck off and find lanky..."

"You are **sure** you don't mind?"

"I'll be on stage anyway..." Sensible brain kicking in a bit Amy smiled kindly, "Just, don't do anything stupid."

Chloe laughed, "I won't."

"And if you do do something stupid then make sure it's not in my bed!"

*

"You're going to do **_what_**?" Eyes almost popping out of his head Alex stopped in his tracks, towel in his hand, Marc's announcement coming moments after he got out of the shower.

"It'll give you time to yourself with Carly."

"Chloe," Alex frowned, "Please tell me you are taking Santi and Hector at least?"

"Just Hector."

" _Marc_!"

Rooting through his drawer Marc stood up with a _'gotcha'_ , plain grey jumper in hand, turning to Alex with a shrug, "If I take Santi and Hector it's more likely someone will recognise me."

"Seriously?"

Pulling his very obvious Repsol Honda hoodie off and replacing it with the plain one, wishing he had plain shoes, but hoping the fact his #93 trainers were the newest ones available would make them slightly less recognisable, Marc shrugged, "It'll be fine."

"Marc?" Alex narrowed his eyes, his brain lost somewhere between curiosity and confusion, "What's going on?"

"I want to go see some bands?"

"Some bands," Alex smirked, "Or _a_ band? I saw the way you were looking at Amy last night when you were debating the best ice cream flavour."

"Pfft," Marc blushed, trying to hide it by shaking his head, "You had your eyes closed and your tongue down Chloe's throat most of the time, you didn't notice anything."

"Then why are you going all red?...." Alex teased, wide grin on his face.

Checking his appearance in the mirror, black trousers, grey hoodie and plain back cap, Marc shrugged, "I just want to be normal for one night."

"And the night Amy's band is playing is the one you just _happened_ to choose?"

Turning to his brother Marc smirked, "I could always stay here, play gooseberry and get Mama to text me baby photos of you to show Chloe?"

"Enjoy the campsite..."

*

"They're quite good!" Beer in hand, claiming it was needed for authenticity, Hector shouted over the music.

Eyes locked on Amy, the quiet, reserved girl from the night before letting loose and enjoying herself on stage, the shyness swapped, apparently, for confidence in abundance, and a voice so good that even Chloe hadn't sold it accurately, Marc nodded, "Yeah..."

"Have you seen them before," Tapping his foot and moving his head in time with the rocky song Amy was now belting out Hector nudged Marc with his elbow, "Have you?"

"Only on You Tube..."

"We could meet the band."

Head snapping to the side, eyes wide, Marc practically shouted at Hector, "No!... I mean... No, I just want to have a quiet night."

"Ok..." Frowning, wondering why MotoGP riders always turned out to be more complicated that they seemed, Hector took a swig of his beer and went back to enjoying the music, occasionally glancing at Marc out of the corner of his eye, catching the look of disappointment in the younger man's eyes as Starting Daze finished up their set and the petite singer disappeared from the stage.

"We should get back..."

"Don't you want to see the next band?"

Shaking his head Marc frowned, "Nah, getting too busy."

"Right. Busy, yeah..." Smirking slightly as he led the way to the exit, starting the walk back to the paddock Hector chuckled.

*

"Hey! How was the gig?" Arriving back to their motorhome Chloe smiled, Alex having called it a night early due to commitments the next day.

Amy flopped down on the small sofa, "It was brilliant. I've no idea if it's because they were all drunk or not, but the crowd was amazing!"

"Brilliant! You'll be playing Wembley one day - I'm telling you!"

Amy laughed, "Yeah, we're a long way off that! It was brilliant though. How was your night?"

"It was lovely, Alex is very sweet."

"I'm sure he is... I thought he'd still be here actually."

"He is!" Chloe laughed, blushing hard, "He's got an early start."

"There was a guy at the gig who looked like his brother..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, weird," Amy shook her head, "Shower for me, I stink."

"I didn't want to say," Mock frowning Chloe laughed, "Wembley Amy - one day!"

Not daring to dream Amy simply laughed, shook her head and headed for the shower.


	3. Saturday

Opening the door, ridiculously early for a Saturday morning, Amy squinted, her easily-excited manager Nick stood there with a beaming grin, "Morning beautiful girl."

"What do you want?"

Holding up two pieces of card on fancy-looking string Nick smiled, "Profile building darling. Get your face on."

"Where are we going?"

"Yamaha," Nick said, like that was supposed to mean anything to Amy, his voice happy, something in the plan obviously tying in with his ambition, sometimes bigger than Amy's, "Come on, we need to be there in 30 minutes."

*

"You can get on if you like?"

Feeling super awkward with the eyes of half a dozen people on her Amy shook her head, laughing softly, "Oh no, you're fine. I'd get on ok, but I'd never be able to get back off!"

"It's easier than it looks, I'll show you," Smile on his face the guy in the Yamaha outfit, that Amy couldn't remember if he Jorge or Valentino, held out his hand to Amy, cameras in the hand of various publicity people clicking away as he guided her onto the bike, both of them laughing as he moved her into the riding position, her feet hanging in mid air as her legs didn't reach the footpegs.

Sitting back on the bike, smiling for a few photos, Amy laughed, "That's so uncomfortable!"

"You get used to it," Helping Amy off the bike, basically lifting her off it, Yamaha guy chuckled, "It helps to have longer legs."

"Yeah," Amy laughed, "I'm too short to ride MotoGP bikes!"

"Do you have Twitter?"

"I do. I mostly use Instagram though, I'm too gobby for 140 characters."

"There is nothing I can say to that!" Chuckling hard Yamaha guy held up his phone, "Instagram then?"

"Sure?" Amy smiled, posing for the camera quickly before they were bustled out of the room after wishing him luck.

*

Marc                         Where are you?

Alex                         With Chloe watching Amy's band. They're really good!

Marc                         I know! Emilio is going to kill you.

Alex                         I got pole, he'll forgive me!

Marc                         You hope :) No trouble with crowd?

Alex                         We're backstage. Amy was in the Yamaha garage for publicity stuff this morning. You might not want to look at Instagram

Marc                         Ooh get you. Thanks for the invite! Why not?

Alex                         Sorry bro. Chloe only had 1 spare pass.... You'll get jealous ;)

Happy from securing pole Marc opened up Instagram on his phone, sighing at Alex's sarcasm and wondering what antics Vale had got up to with Amy.

@lorenzo99              @amyraven popped in for a visit. Check out @startingdaze!!

@amyraven              Thanks @lorenzo99 for the shot of the bike! Maybe if I grow taller I can ride one day!!

Grumbling slightly at the sight of Jorge's hand resting on her hip, giving himself a mental slap for being ridiculous Marc closed down the app. Before opening it back up and following Starting Daze, pushing it firmly in his pocket before the temptation to follow Amy got too much. Idea forming in his mind he pulled his phone back out.

Marc                         Is it too late to get 2 guest passes for tomorrow?

Hector                      You are the world champion. If you say 'I want 2 passes for tomorrow' then you'll get them. I'll be fucking grumpy because I'll have to go into the office, but you'll get them.

Marc                         I want 2 passes for tomorrow. :)

Hector                      Smiley face will not help. Who for? (As if I need ask)

Marc                         Chloe and Amy

Hector                      Surnames?         

.

Marc                         What's Chloe's surname?

Alex                         I dunno

Marc                         Ask her..... Honestly how do you get anywhere by yourself?!

Alex                         She's in the toilet. Why?

Marc                         Passes for tomorrow.

Alex                         What happened too 'you can't invite random girls into the garage Alex'?

Marc                         Find the surname and get back to me.

.

Hector                      You don't know her surname? Didn't have you down as that type ;)

Marc                         It's for Alex. He didn't want to ask.

Hector                      Right...

.

Alex                         Chloe's is Davies and Amy's is Raven.

.

Marc                         Chloe Davies and Amy Raven. Thanks.

Hector                      You know if you didn't pay me I'd be swearing at you right now, don't you?

Marc                         I know. Thanks :)

.

Alex                         HEY!!! I just had a text from Hector being all 'You know you can ask me for things' - bastard!

Marc                         Love you too bro xx

.

Marc                         Hi. It's Marc, Chloe gave me your number. We've got passes for the garage tomorrow. Come along, save me from the lovebirds?

Amy                         Hey. Wasn't planning on staying tbh, but Chloe is practically begging so I will. Don't expect me to know anything though!

Marc                         No worries. I'll be there when Alex is racing and Alex will be there when I am so we'll keep you right.

Amy                         Cool. Gotta go. Promised some fans I spoke to on Instagram I'd meet them for photos/autographs.

Marc                         Not alone I hope! Be careful.

Amy                         Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. Nick (my manager) will be there :)


	4. Delay & Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow start to this. Busy time & the start is more background. It properly kicks in soon!

Sunday was long, and boring. Fog and torrential rain meant, to the delight of Alex and Chloe, the four spent the morning playing on the Playstation in the motorhome, which Amy still believed was Alex's.

"He's just making excuses now..." Handing Amy a bottle of water, Marc sat down on the sofa, rolling his eyes at Alex - Chloe on his lap, his arms around her, fingers on top of hers teaching her how to play.

Taking a swig of the bottle, wishing she'd been able to talk Chloe into leaving the night before as originally planned Amy laughed, "Yeah... Come on you two, pack it in!"

Blushing, cheeks pink, Alex lifted Chloe from his lap, "Sorry. Want a go?"

"Come on, lets show them how it's done..." Taking the two controllers from Alex, holding one out for Amy, Marc chuckled, "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

Amy mock giggled, a high pitched, over-exaggerated voice, "Ooooh can I, can I?" Rolling her eyes she took the controller, "Come on hotshot, show me what you got."

*

"I know everyone is stressed by the weather delay, but your brother is being ridiculous...."

Alex laughed at Emilio's concerned frown, "He got his arse kicked at FIFA by a girl. It's nothing to do with the weather!"

"A girl?" Raising a suspicious eyebrow Emilio groaned, "He better not start disappearing every five minutes like you!"

"Moto3 are going out!" The yell from the other end of the building drew all attention away from other conversations, everyone keen to see how the track was fairing.

*

"Eeek...."

"Fuck..."

"Oh my god!"

"He nearly fell off!" Suddenly going bright red as she realised she not only had a hold of Marc's leg, but that she was gripping it really hard, Amy laughed, "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Marc laughed, "It's the first time in forever I've watched a race with someone who has never seen it before."

"How do you watch him do that without having a heart attack... God your poor mother!" Shaking her head Amy sighed, "My Mum thinks it's scary enough I go on stage!"

Arm resting on the back of Amy's chair, them getting closer and closer through the race without really realising, Marc smiled, "We are put on earth to torment our mothers."

"This is true! Oh my god, he's gonna pass him!! Go on Alex!"

"YES!!!"

As a round of cheers went around the hospitality suite Amy joined in the celebrations, only detangling herself from Marc when she found herself starting to drown in his wide eyes.

*

"I'm confused..."

"That's Tito. He's Alex's team-mate."

"Team-mates?  This is a team sport?"

Marc shook his head, smile on his face, voice never anything other than patient and kind as he explained rule after rule to Amy, "Not in the sense of working together. Riders, mostly, ride for themselves, but teams have two. So Alex and Tito have the same bike."

"You must think I'm a real idiot with all these questions."

"Not at all," Marc nodded toward Chloe, her face hidden behind a cushion, her voice lost after Alex almost crashed out on lap 3, "You are doing better than some."

"Do you think her throat is permanently damaged?" Amy smiled, leaning back on the chair, not flinching from the contact between her back and Marc's arm.

Moving his fingers, allowing his hand a tiny brush of contact with Amy's shoulder, Marc laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised, there's certainly a few people with permanently damaged hearing."

*

"How is he?" Jumping up as Marc came back into the room, Amy smiled at his nod.

"He's fine. Bit bruised, but good. Chloe and my Dad are with him."

Biting her lip Amy shook her head, "That was horrible..."

"It wasn't too bad," Marc shrugged, knowing the low-side Alex suffered could have been much worse, "Sorry to abandon you, but I need to go get ready for my race."

Warm smile on her face, Amy sighed, "That's _fine_ , just leave me here with the free food and the free champagne.... I feel sooooo abandoned..."

"Sorry," Marc laughed, his trademark loud bellow attracting attention from people, neither of them noticing, "Let me make it up to you later. Dinner?"

"Maybe..." Amy smirked, "If you win, I'll think about it..."

"Do you know how hard it is to win in the rain?"

"No," Brutally honest Amy made him laugh again, before she frowned, "Be careful out there..."

"I will... Hug for luck?" Giving her a cheeky wink Marc laughed once more as she shook her head, but opened her arms regardless.

"Be careful," Quiet words into his ear, height difference between them almost perfect, Amy shuddered slightly as his strong arms wrapped around her tightly, a kiss pressed into her hair.

"I will."

It was barely a kiss, more a short pressing of lips before they stepped apart, but it was enough to elicit a shiver from them both as he went off to focus on the race and she sat down to watch the rest of the race, keeping an eye out for Alex's teammate, the only one in the field she knew anything about.

*

Nick                          Twitter is going wild... Why didn't you tell me?!

Amy                          Tell you what??????

Nick                          Check Twitter my girl...

Shaking her head Amy opened the app, scrolling through until she found a tweet that made her frown.

@marcalextito           Ooohh just passed Honda hospitality. Marc is looking vvvvvvv cosy with Amy Raven!!

@937353                 Marc Marquez & Amy Raven - new celeb power couple???

Narrowing her eyes Amy opened Google on her phone, stunned at the amount of entries for 'Marc Marquez Honda'. Opening Wikipedia she almost fell off her chair at the first line.

_Marc Marquez i Alenta (born 17 February 1993) is a Spanish Grand Prix motorcycle road racer and current MotoGP world champion._


	5. Honesty

_"There he goes, Marc Marquez crosses the line, winning yet another race, dominant despite the conditions. Is there nothing this young man cannot do?"_

Glowering at the tv screen Amy muttered about honesty as she chucked her clothes into her bag, picking up her phone when the text tone beeped, knowing it was too soon for it to be Marc.

Chloe                        Come on Amy, just come back for a bit.

Amy                         No. I have no desire to spend time with a liar.

Chloe                        He didn't lie exactly. Alex said it's just that it's hard to trust people in their position, especially Marc.

Amy                         Lying by omission is still lying. Enjoy your night with Alex.

Chloe                        You are not going home?

Amy                         There's no need for your day to be ruined as well. Have fun. I want to leave first thing though x

Chloe                        Ok. If you change your mind then come along x

Amy                         I won't, but thanks.

*

"I didn't lie..." His tone  _pained_ Marc shook his head, hands on his hips, looking at Chloe for some sort of hint as to how to fix things.

Shrugging, knowing how stubborn Amy could be, Chloe sighed, "She says lying by omission is the same as lying..."

"Great. The first time in ages I actually get to kiss a girl I properly like and it's all fucked up."

"You kissed?!" Voices shrill Alex and Chloe spoke, both stifling laughs when Marc's cheeks went bright red.

"Erm," Awkwardly shrugging Marc looked suddenly shy, "Yeah. Briefly."

"When?"

"When you were in Clinica Mobile getting patched up. She told me to be careful in the race."

"Awww...."

Glowering at Alex, Marc looked to Chloe, "If I go and knock on the door?"

"She'll probably shut the door in your face... If you like her then it's worth a try though."

*

Rolling her eyes as she padded to the door, check pyjamas on, hair scraped back in a ponytail, beer number seven in her hand, Amy shook her head, "I'm going to get you a key chain to hang around your neck..."

"That would be one of the stranger presents I've received..." Stood on the step, foot against the door (hoping she wouldn't slam it too hard), Marc smiled, then sighed, "Funny thing happened to me today... When I was getting ready to race there was this girl in hospitality. Really nice she was; pretty, funny, smart, and we kissed. I've been spending a bit of time with her this weekend and after the podium I kept thinking about how I was taking her for dinner and I hoped I'd get to kiss her again... But she just disappeared on me..."

Folding her arms, giving up trying to close the door because Marc's one foot and leg was clearly stronger than her entire body, Amy tried not to look at Marc, the still slightly damp hair, tight black shirt and jeans adding to the subtle hint of cologne applied after his shower making him even more attractive than normal, "What do you want?"

 "Dinner... Like we said."

"We didn't actually say. I said maybe and I've already eaten."

"Amy..." Both hands on the doorframe Marc smiled, his best attempt at dazzling smile, "I know you are pissed, but I didn't lie to you. Not once..."

"Lying by omission is lying all the same."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It really isn't. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you."

Downing the rest of her beer Amy laughed, "Just that you are world famous..."

"Not quite."

"Can you walk down the street in Italy without being approached?"

"No..." Marc admitted.

"Japan?"

"No."

"Spain?"

"Definitely not."

"Indonesia?"

"Look Amy..."

"Indonesia?"

"No," Marc shrugged, "I would have told you, I just..."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"That's my point. You don't know... Before you kissed me again? Before we slept together? Before fucking Twitter went _mental_?"

"Ah. I didn't realise. Sorry."

"I don't like being lied too."

"It wasn't a lie."

"Lying, not telling, same thing."

"Can we at least have a drink, talk about it?"

"Nothing to say."

"Amy..."

"Marc..."

"Ok, look..." Stepping up, crowding her slightly, Marc sighed when she didn't step back, clearly intent on not letting him in, "This is stupid."

Moving her hands to her hips, infuriated in equal amounts by his cheek and how good he looked, Amy glared, "Get out."

"No."

"Seriously? You lie, you bang on my door like a copper, you refuse to leave..."

Cutting Amy's words off by pressing his mouth to hers, hoping she wouldn't actually bite off his lip or tongue, Marc's hands moved to Amy's waist as his mouth moved slightly on hers, trying to tempt her, his tongue flickering out to touch her lip the moment he felt her tense posture relax ever so slightly under his hands.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Catching his breath, Amy's hands pushing him away without warning, his back thumping off the wall awkwardly, Marc smirked, "Kissing you..."

"You arrogant twat... You think that just because you are some shit hot racer who looks good that you can come round here and..."

"You think I look good?"

"Fuck you."

Tilting his head to the side, shoulders shrugging, Marc's eyes fixed on hers with a look that just screamed dirty. Moving his foot Marc kicked the door shut, stepping towards her, ignoring her not-as-strong protestation that he should be on the other side of the door, until she was backed against the wall, millimeters between them, "I apologise if you feel tricked. That wasn't my intention. I just.... I wanted to know if you liked me or if you liked Marc Marquez..."

"You **are** Marc Marquez..."

"You know what I mean," One hand reaching out, hand pressing her hip against the wall, Marc's eyes were locked on hers, the intensity almost stifling, "You must know what it's like, never really knowing if someone wants you or your image."

"Our images are part of us... You should have told me."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?" Voice pitching high again Amy shook her head, "Get out..."

"Say it like you mean it and I will..." Stepping closer still, chests touching, him completely ignoring her glowering eyes, his feet either side of hers, Marc leant in, lips almost touching until a tiny growl in her throat saw her hands fist in his shirt, pulling him in, this time her mouth opening instantly with his, tongues seeking and finding and tangling, her nails digging in through his shirt, crescents being left in his skin as his hands tugged on her hair, moving her how he wanted her, the only noises left those of skin and mouths and tongues.

*

Flopping onto his back Marc winced, the nail marks down his back stinging, "Shit... Do I have any skin left?"

"A little..." Looking down to her hips Amy chuckled, "You've turned me into a walking bruise..."

Rolling onto his side, Marc smirked, leaning in to nip at Amy's bottom lip, "Walking? Going somewhere?"

"Haven't you got a party to be getting back too?"

"I prefer this one..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning..."

Rolling on top of her, mouth instantly finding hers, Marc grinned, "Morning..."

"You need to go..." Amy giggled as Marc's tongue tickled her neck, his fingers dancing along her sides, impish smile on his face, "Marc!"

Sitting back on his heels Marc took a mental picture of the view; Amy's jet black hair splayed out on the pillow, her blue-grey eyes rolling at his cheek, her pale skin dotted occasionally with little marks caused by him and her tattoo, stark black against the skin, peeking around her hip from its starting point on her back. Running his hands over her breast, her nipples hard and sensitive, Marc tilted his head to the side, cheeky, "I don't think _all_ of you wants me to go..."

"That's cheating..." Amy's words stuttered as Marc thumbed her nipple, watching her every move, smirking at the low groan from her as he tugged on her, not too gentle, but not too rough, "You have to get back and I have to get packed..."

Nodding, but ignoring her, Marc swapped his thumb for his mouth, surrounding her nipple with heat and wet and the tiniest hint of teeth as his hands trailed down, fingertips tracing down to her hips and into the inside of her thighs, teasing all the way, "I know."

"Fuck.." Growling at the vibration, hands tangling in Marc's hair as he mouthed lower, gently nipping her breast and stomach, ignoring her tugging on his hair until his breath was washing over, tongue determinedly pushing between her folds, grazing her clit, making her moan loud, hands digging into her flesh, pulling her legs apart.

Teasing her, tongue drawing letters of the alphabet, something he couldn't remember where he'd read about it, grinning against her as her groans grew louder as his fingers pushed inside her, sensations overloading her brain and body as Marc carefully and deliberately pushed her toward the edge, stopping only when her breath hitched, quickly rolling on the condom, pushing into her gently, but in one firm push. Leaning over her, pressing their mouths together, tongue lazily finding it's way into her mouth, rocking into her until she gasped against his mouth, his fingers working her clit between them, biting her tongue as her muscles clenching around him pulled him over the edge with her.

Sweat sheen over him Marc rolled onto his side, catching his breath, before pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, "Now I really do have to go..."

"Shit..." Jumping at the sound of the door opening, Chloe's voice calling out to her, the other voice obviously Alex, Amy glared at Marc's amusement as she pulled on clothes quickly, blushing like a naughty child at Chloe's amused grin as they stumbled out of the bedroom, "Hey..."

"Morning..." Sharing an amused grin with Alex, Chloe stifled a giggle, "Good night?"

"Fuck off..." Amy grabbed a bottle of water from the side, her mouth bone dry, her cheeks pink.

Alex coughed, trying to straighten his face, "Emilio said we've to be ready on time or we're in trouble."

"Right..." Turning to Amy, rolling his eyes at Alex and Chloe's frantic kissing, like a couple parting on the Titanic expecting never to see one anther again, Marc smiled softly, "Sorry, I've really got to go..."

"Me too," Amy smiled, "The joys of being two travellers..."

"Maybe we could catch up soon?"

"You have races, I have concerts..." Amy shrugged, trying not show any upset, "Maybe in a different lifetime?"

"Friends at least?"

"Yeah," Letting him pull her into a hug, trying not to cling to him, Amy closed her eyes, taking in Marc's scent, "Friends."

*

Picking up her backpack, wandering back into the lounge, Chloe's sobs over Alex's departure finally calmed into soft sniffles, Amy smiled, "Come on Chlo, we'll go for pizza on the way home, cheer you up."

"Ok."

Waiting for Chloe to finish packing Amy, sat in her car, picked up her phone, shaking her head at the notification on Instagram; **_@marcmarquez93 followed you_**.

Hovering her finger over the follow button Amy shook her head, "In another lifetime perhaps..." Putting her phone away she sighed, tooting the horn for Chloe to hurry up, Nick in charge of moving the motorhome to the next place it was needed, wanting to be away from the crazy weekend of Silverstone.


	7. But he didn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! I now have a plan for this one :)

_Cervera & Northampton - Thursday_

Alex                         Do you think Amy will ever reply to Marc? So far he has punched two holes in the wall of his new house and has broken one phone...

Chloe                        She's broken one phone and 2 glasses... But no, I'm not sure she will :-/

Alex                         I thought she liked him?

Chloe                        She does. She's just stubborn. If she doesn't think it's  good idea she won't go for it.

Alex                         Aaargh! Why not? Does she not believe in taking chances?

Chloe                        I don't know. She's always been like that. Now, if I happened to let slip that she was going to be in Barcelona next week then she better not learn that it came from me...

Alex                         If you let that slip then I certainly wouldn't let on...

Chloe                        Excellent because if she found out I let you know that she was going to be in the studio in Barcelona, the one we talked about, Monday until Saturday she'd kill me...

Alex                         Well you should definitely not tell me that. I'll definitely not tell Marc either....

Chloe                        Good plan. Especially with them taking the set lunch breaks and her loving that cafe. That could be very awkward!

Alex                         It would, we don't want that!

Chloe                        Glad we got that sorted ;)

Alex                         Me too! Going to Rufea, I'll call you later x

Chloe                        Look forward to it x

*

_Barcelona - Monday_

"Alright guys let's call it for now. One hour lunch?"

Picking up her jacket, her band mates brilliant, but annoying, Amy bounded down the stairs, her eyes screwing up in response to the bright Spanish sunshine as she opened the door, pulling her trusty Oakley's out of her bag, taking in a deep breath, the taste and smell of fresh air glorious after a morning in an air conditioned studio repeating the same lines over and over.

"Amy?"

Stopping dead, Amy turned on the spot, pushing her sunglasses up, frown forming on her forehead, "How did you now I was here?"

"Coincidence..." Marc shrugged, trying to look innocent, biting his lip as Amy's face changed from surprised to distinctly unimpressed.

Tongue poking at the inside of her cheek, taking a few deep breaths, Amy shook her head, voice quiet, "You don't believe in coincidences anymore than I do."

"Well..." Changing his tone, Marc smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders, "Chloe accidentally slipped up to Alex..." Biting his lip, softening his stance, Marc tilted his head, "Lunch?"

Sighing hard Amy shook her head, trying not to actually look at Marc, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why?" Marc shrugged, keeping his voice casual, as difficult as that was, smile friendly, "It's just two people who happen to be in the same place at the same time having some lunch."

Spotting someone taking a photo of them out of the corner of her eye Amy cursed, shaking her head at Marc, "Fine... Let's go. I've only got an hour."

"Excellent. I booked a table round the corner..."

Shaking her head, tiny hint of a smile showing on her face, Amy sighed hard, "You are a cheeky fucker Marquez..."

*

Standing outside the studio, lunchtime flying by, thoroughly enjoyable despite Amy's reservations, Amy smiled, voice firm, "Goodbye Marc."

"What are you doing tonight?" Cheeky smile on his face Marc shrugged his shoulders at her sigh, "Come on, you like my company, I like yours... What's the harm?"

Shaking her head Amy leant in to kiss his cheek, "Goodbye Marc."

*

_Barcelona - Tuesday_

"Hi," Marc grinned, kissing her cheeks in turn, the subtle scent of his attractive aftershave assaulting her senses, "I booked us a table. Same place."

"You make a lot of assumptions Marquez..." Amy chided, falling into step with him, rolling her eyes constantly until they were sat in the cafe, waiter taking their order then leaving them in peace, "You really are cheeky."

Marc shrugged, unapologetic, "I am what I am... How's the recording going?"

"Don't try and con me into chit-chat thinking that I'll forget you keep turning up like a bad smell..."

Marc chuckled, sniffing under his armpits as the staff walked over with their food, their names seeing their order jump up the queue, "Nope, no smell here. Just charming company and good sex..."

"And a healthy dose of ego," Amy laughed, taking a forkful of pasta, "Am I ever going to get rid of you?"

"Yes," Marc nodded, holding his fork in midair, "The first time you tell me to fuck off and actually sound like you mean it I'll be gone."

*

_Cervera & Northampton - Tuesday_

Chloe                        I got a bollocking :(

Alex                         Oh no :( Bad?

Chloe                        Ish... She did say she enjoyed lunch though :)

Alex                         It's a pity you are working this weekend, maybe we could have persuaded her to come to Aragon.

Chloe                        Baby steps...  If he pushes too hard she'll back away.

Alex                         I think he's planning to spring lunch on her tomorrow again.

Chloe                        She knows he's planning that, he's not that subtle.

Alex                         This is subtle for him :) Are you busy?

Chloe                        Lol I got that impression. No why?

Alex                         I'll call you once I'm upstairs.

*

_Barcelona - Wednesday_

"Hello..." Smile on his face, hood up to hide from the rain, Marc chuckled at Amy's face, the weather obviously hidden from everyone working in the studio, "I've got my car?"

"Good thinking Batman..." Amy laughed, flying high on how well the tracks were laying down, following Marc as he dashed around the corner into his car, shaking water droplets from her face, laughing hard at his complaining, "I've got longer for lunch today... If you aren't busy?"

"No," Marc nodded, hiding the grin of victory that was itching to crawl onto his face, "I'm not busy at all."

*

_Cervera - Wednesday_

Alex                         Woo she's got longer for lunch and she's let him take her to another restaurant! I smell progress!!

*

_Barcelona - Wednesday_

"That was lovely," Walking out of the restaurant, 90 minutes having flown by, the noodles as good as the company Amy smiled, "Thank you."

Marc nodded, simple smile on his face, opening the car door for her, "Thank you for coming with me."

-

"So..." Unclipping his seatbelt, car parked behind the studio, Marc shrugged his shoulders, "How about we stop pretending we don't enjoy each other's company and you let me take you out for dinner tonight?"

"I can't..." Putting a finger to Marc's lips, shaking her head as he pretended to bite it, "I really can't, we're planning a late night here, hence the long lunch. We want to get the tracks finished.."

Marc sighed, "You really are fucking awkward Amy Raven..."

"You'd be disappointed if I made it easy..." Amy laughed, biting her lip when Marc caught her eye, his dark eyes drilling into her, as if he was trying to see into her brain, "I should go..."

"You should..." Marc leaned over the gearstick, both of his hands moving to rest on Amy's leg, his eyebrow raised, smile cheeky, "You could wait five more minutes though..."

Nodding, a tiny movement, almost imperceptible, Amy whined as Marc's mouth crashed onto hers, his fingers digging into her thighs, her hands instinctively moving to cup his face as his tongue swiped out, wet and warm on her bottom lip, plundering her mouth the second it opened to him, the air full of the noise of wet kisses.

"Shit," Amy laughed, a high pitched giggle, as Marc grabbed her waist, hauling her over to his side of the car, onto his lap, their mouths instantly back together; Marc's teeth nipping at her lip as his hands found her arse, pulling her to straddle him, both forgetting they were in public, both too focussed to care, their tongue in each other's mouths, the windows steaming.

"We can't..." Amy protested, pulling away, jumping as he bumped the horn, both of them laughing hard, Marc's hand tugging on the button of her jeans, her's clamping on top of it, "We can't... Not here... Tomorrow?"

His hips moving in tiny thrusts, his cock rock hard in his jeans, obviously pressing against her, Marc shook his head, "Can't. Got to go to Aragon... Race weekend... You could come?"

"Can't," Amy groaned as one of his hands wandered under her top, thumb finding her left nipple, already hard, and toying with it, gentle and slow, infuriatingly so, "Got to work... I'll stay here Sunday night... Monday..."

Moving his hips faster Marc shook his head, almost frantic, "Can't wait til fucking Monday! I'll explode!"

"Patience..." Nipping Marc's lip Amy pulled away, "I'll be finished about midnight tonight..."

"I'll pick you up," Forcing his hips to still, able to feel the damp spot on his boxers, his cock painful, Marc rested his forehead against hers, "Stay with me, I'll drop you off in the morning."

"Okay..." Letting him draw her into another kiss, slower, languid, their tongues straying around, Amy sat up, fixing her hair into her bobble, "I really need to go."

"Ok..." Marc chuckled, kissing her again, finally letting her go when the door was open and her shrieking laugh threatened to alert the whole of Spain to their presence, "Midnight."

"Midnight!"

*

_Barcelona - Wednesday_

The sound drew people to windows. Screeching metal and breaking glass were followed by a few moments of eerie silence before the screams began.

In life the simple things are those that become the most difficult.

All Marc had to do was start the car, which he did, and find his way to the exit, the turning for his way out of the city just a few yards away, but he didn't.

All Amy had to do was dash across the car park, avoiding the puddles, which she did, then run up the stairs, into the studio and finish her day, but she didn't.

All the other driver had to do was pay attention, which he didn't, if he had then he might not have slammed into someone else, then spun into parked cars, sending cars and debris around the car park like light paper. He might not have left one of them screaming in panic for the other, but he did.


	8. No Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up for the drought by spoiling you with a double header :)

"Alex, can you tell us how Marc is?

"Alex, is it true Marc and Amy Raven are a couple?"

"Alex, is Marc going to be fit for the race this weekend?"

"Alex, how is Marc?"

"No comment," Pushing through the crowd Alex ran up the hospital steps two at a time, let through the door by the security guard, jogging down the corridor to try and find the answers to the questions he'd been asked.

*

Sitting in the hospital corridor, uncomfortable on a hard plastic chair, Roser looked to Alex for answers, "Where did he meet her? Why didn't he tell us about her?"

"He met her at Silverstone," Moving to the chair next to his mother, arm going around her, "He only didn't tell you because it was new. She didn't think it'd work with them both being so busy, but he was a determined to give it a go..."

Roser laughed softly, "He can be so determined sometimes..."

"He really can," Alex grinned, "You taught us to be persistent!"

Wry smile on her face, Roser wagged her index finger at him, "Don't you blame me!... That's your father you get that from."

"Of course it is," Alex laughed cheekily.

*

"Excuse me," Making his way through the crowd, sunglasses firmly in place, Nick scowled at a photographer, setting off the flash right in his face.

"Nick, how is Amy?"

"Nick, how is she?"

"Is she seriously hurt?"

"Nick! Is Marc Marquez Amy's boyfriend?"

"No comment!"

*

"Hey..." Getting up out of his chair Alex smiled kindly at Chloe, her taxi coming straight from the airport meaning she was stood in the corridor, tired and stressed, with a mini suitcase and a Spanish dictionary.

Slumping against Alex, tears streaming silently down her face, Chloe stuttered, "Hhhi."

"Sssh... Come on, we need to stay brave and strong," Leaning back, Alex wiped the tears away with his thumbs, dropping a gentle kiss onto Chloe's forehead, Roser almost dissolving into tears at the strong, sensible display from her baby.

Nodding, trying to swallow down the lump lodged in her throat, Chloe took a few deep breaths before stepping back, face nervous, "So, any news since we last spoke?"

*

"Emilio, how is Marc?"

"Why was Marc with Amy Raven, Emilio? Are they getting married?"

"Will Marc miss the race in Aragon?"

"Is Marc's career finished Emilio?"

Looking at the owner of that question with incredulity Emilio shook his head, disgust written on his face, "No comment."

*

Moved into a quiet room, the press having got a hold of the story quickly and taken to sending people into the hospital pretending to be visiting relatives, Alex dished out weak, horrid, coffees, "I know it's not great, but..."

"You are doing great son," Julia, always the man of few words, nodded.

"Your Dad is right," Chloe smiled softly, her eyes rimmed red and slightly puffy, "Thank you."

"What about her family?" Roser sat up, having been lost in her own thoughts, turning to Chloe, "Where are her parents? Does she have siblings or grandparents?"

"No," Chloe shook her head, biting her tongue as the tears stung at her sore eyes again, "She doesn't have anyone else..."

"No-one?"

"No-one," Voice dropping quiet, knowing the press would drag out Amy's story in time, Chloe picked the edges of her polystyrene cup, "We don't have family... Amy and me... We... We grew up in care."

"In care?" Alex frowned, trying to work out the translation in his mind, his brain too full of medical information and scrambled by shock to work it out, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Breaking little bits of the cup, no eye contact with anyone in the room, Chloe closed her eyes, "Amy's Mum had health problems... She couldn't look after her so Amy was taken from her. She had different foster families for years and then when she was 13 she moved into the children's home..."

"Ah," Roser smiled sadly, voice kind, "I see... So you have no-one?"

"Just Amy," Chloe shrugged, a cold, plastic chair in Spain one of the days when you realised what being alone in the world really meant, "I mean, Amy has the band, and Nick, her manager, but... not family."

*

Standing on the steps of the hospital the Doctor was stunned by the crowd waiting; journalists from sport, music and general interest yelling questions at him in at least two languages, flashbulbs going off in his face as he held his hand up, asking for silence, not speaking until it arrived, "I can confirm that after an accident at 2.35pm this afternoon five people were brought to the accident and emergency department by ambulance. Four of the five people are still being treated at the moment."

"How badly hurt are they?"

"What are the injuries?"

Ignoring some of the more stupid question the doctor raised his voice to be heard about the rabble, "Two of the people are very badly injured and have required emergency surgery. The other two have minor injuries and are being kept in for observation, as I said already the fifth person has been released with very minor injuries."

"How is Marc Marquez?"

"What about Amy Raven?"

"Are Marc Marquez and Amy Raven the two most seriously injured?"

"I can confirm that Marc Marquez and Amy Raven were two of the people brought to the hospital by ambulance. I cannot comment on their conditions at this moment."

*

The room was silent except for the regular beeping of the machine. Sitting on the chair next to the bed they felt useless, unable to even hold one of their hands; one badly damaged and encased in plaster, the other housing the drip required to help with the blood loss. A white sheet covering them up, tucked neatly under their arms, covering the bulky cast on one leg, pinned back together in surgery, so many tubes, wires and bruises only glimpses of skin were visible.

Resting their hands on the bed, one bandaged to protect cuts from broken glass, their injuries tiny in comparison, they took a deep breath as they looked at the other's face, the bruising and swelling really starting to show; the cut on the eyebrow looking minor, but indicative of how they were hurt from top to toe.

Wiping a tear from their face they shook their head, voice a cracked whisper, "If only we hadn't been there... I'm so sorry... Please wake up... _Please_..."


	9. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning in this chapter** The level of injuries, and who is injured is revealed.

_Barcelona - Thursday_

Walking into the room Roser took a deep breath, sharing a glassy eyed look with Julia, him hovering at the door, Alex outside, nose almost pressed against the glass window. Sitting down on one of the chairs she took a silent deep breath before reaching for Marc's bandaged hand,  tears forming in her eyes, "Baby..."

"Mama..." The lump in his throat making his voice pitchy, his eyes rimmed red as he looked at his mother, " _Mama_..."

*

"Nick, is Amy ok?"

"Emilio, how is Marc?"

"Is Amy badly hurt Nick?"

"Are Marc's injuries life threatening Emilio?"

"Will Amy be released from hospital in time for the tour?"

"Will Marc ride this weekend?"

"Nick is Amy fighting for her life?"

"Emilio is Marc's career finished?"

Standing on the steps, next to Nick, both of them stern faced and exhausted, Emilio took a breath, readying himself for the onslaught about to hit him. Holding his hand up, waiting for quiet before speaking, tip taken from the doctor, Emilio nodded, "I am going to make a short statement, then Nick will make a short statement. We will not be taking questions at this time."

"Yesterday afternoon Marc was in his car when the accident took place in the studio car park," Pausing to gather his mind, making sure his voice was strong, Emilio took a deep breath, "Marc's vehicle was not directly involved in the crash, but was slightly damaged by flying debris. He has minor injuries to both hands, which were mostly sustained in assisting others who had been injured in the incident. Marc has been released by the hospital, but has not yet decided if he is able to take part at Aragon this weekend."

Nodding at Emilio, the paper on which he'd written his statement shaking because his hands were, Nick took a deep breath, "Yesterday afternoon Amy was struck by a vehicle in the car park behind the studio. Although the vehicle had slowed by the time it hit Amy..." Nick's voice faltered, him coughing before continuing, "Although the vehicle had slowed by the time it hit Amy the impact was still great. She had surgery on her left leg yesterday to pin broken bones and she is currently in surgery at the moment. She has significant injuries and her condition is serious. I have nothing further to add at this time."

Walking back inside, a chorus of questions about Marc and Amy's relationship being thrown at their backs, the two men sighed hard, walking silently back along the corridors until they were back in the nondescript waiting room, Chloe fast asleep on the sofa, leaving them with just their thoughts and a clock with an annoyingly loud tick.

*

"You need to eat baby," Roser firmed her voice, her arms wrapped around Marc, her shoulder damp from his tears, "You need to eat and then you need to sleep."

Shaking his head Marc straightened his back, wiping his eyes with his fingers, "I'm not leaving."

"I'm not asking you to leave," Calm, the years of dealing with hyped up, often irate, boys after races shining through, Roser smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Marc's head, "There's a little room next door, Chloe is asleep on the sofa and Alex is going to fetch her some food shortly. He can get you some and you can be just next door..."

Shaking his head again, Marc bit his lip, a stray tear rolling down his face, "No. She's not being left on her own. If she wakes up and she's alone she'll be frightened..."

"I'll stay with her," Walking over from the door, voice soft, patting Marc on the shoulder, Julia smiled gently, "I'll sit here and if anything happens I'll shout on you."

Looking back at Amy, the bandages on her head and bruises on her face making her almost unrecognisable, Marc sighed, his face a picture of confusion, "I don't know what to do..."

"Listen to me," Voice slightly firmer Roser cupped his face with her hands, "She is going to have a long road to recovery. She needs you to be brave and strong. Can you do that? Can you do that for her?"

Nodding, sobs bubbling in his chest again, Marc looked back at Amy before turning back to Roser, "I think so..."

"Good boy," Roser smiled, kissing him on the forehead softly, "I'll go send Alex for food and you can tell Papa the things he's not allowed to talk to Amy about while you are not here."

Marc laughed, a tiny hint to Roser that her happy boy was still there somehow, buried deep beneath his pain, "Ok."

*

Looking up as Marc came in Chloe looked hopeful, "Any change?"

"No," Shaking his head, squeezing Chloe's hand as he sat down next to her, momentarily wondering if he looked as shit scared as she did, Marc looked  at the food on the table, tiny smile on his face, "McDonalds on a Thursday. You'll get us in trouble Alex."

Alex laughed, sounding nowhere near as loud or hearty as normal, "No point having an excuse and not using it."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Emilio chided Alex, good natured, all of them happy to see Marc and Chloe relax a tiny bit, "You need to think about getting off to Aragon."

Alex nodded, dreading Marc's reaction to the inevitable moment Emilio asked him of his plans, "I know. I'll go in an hour."

"Ok, good," Looking at Roser, her shrugging, no idea how Marc was likely to react to being asked, both of them knowing his likely response to racing, Emilio took a sip of his drink, "Am I announcing that you are pulling out this weekend?"

"I... I don't know..." Marc closed his eyes, brain hurting from too much thought, talking in English around Chloe even more difficult than normal.

"She'd want you to race," Chloe shrugged at Marc's confused look, "She would. Just like if it was the other way round you'd want her to finish the album."

"I don't want to leave her," Marc shook his head, the idea of walking out of the hospital, leaving her lying there in bed making his entire body ache, "I can't... I can't not be here when she wakes up."

Reaching around Chloe, putting a comforting hand on Marc's shoulder, Alex offered his opinion cautiously, "The doctor said they wouldn't even consider waking her up until Monday...."

"I know..." Voice breaking again Marc clung to Chloe's offered hand, "I don't know that I can go."

"I think," Wiping tears from her face and Marc's with her sleeve, "She'd be really cross if you didn't. He said she can maybe hear us. If I'm crying all the time and you don't race she'll think... she'll think she's dying..."

" _Don't_..."

"We need to b positive, we need to be in there all like 'right lazybones, you've had your snooze, it's time to be getting up'. We _need_ to be..." Chloe clung onto Marc as he clung onto her, both of them sobbing, "We **need** to make her fight..."

*

"And you won't leave her?"

Roser smiled kindly, her voice soft, but firm, "I won't leave her. If Chloe is asleep then I'll be here. We won't leave her alone."

"You promise?" Marc looked back at the bed, Amy unmoved, fighting the tears, knowing the decision was the right one, but hating it anyway, "I don't want her to wake up alone."

"I know," Roser nodded, "She will not wake up alone. They won't start waking her up until Monday, but just in case, we will be here. I promise you..."

"She's important Mama, she doesn't realise how much, but she's so important..."

Pulling Marc into another hug, giving him comforting words in Spanish, her kindness to Chloe, and Amy if she could hear, left aside for a moment, having to be Marc's mother first and foremost, Roser kissed his forehead, "Go on. We'll give you a minute."

"Thank you..." Waiting for Roser and Chloe to leave the room, Marc took a deep breath, moving to perch on the edge of Amy's bed, "The nurse will kill me if she catches me on the bed. I think she thinks I've got rabies or something, she keeps chasing me off it, shouting so quickly that I don't even understand her Spanish!" Marc laughed, no real feeling behind it, wiping his tears with his sleeve, "So.... I have to go to Aragon. I will be back on Sunday. Sooner if you really need me, please don't give up. Please **_please_** don't give up."

Placing the softest kiss he could on her cheek Marc willed his feet to move, praying that nothing unforgivable happened while he was gone.


	10. Text me

_Aragon - Friday 7am_

Marc                         Hi. Any change?

Mama                       No change. I'll text you I promise x

Marc                         Thanks x

_Aragon - Friday 9am_

Marc                         I'm giving my phone to Emilio for FP1 x

Mama                       Ok. Ride safely darling x

_Aragon - Friday 10.45am_

Marc                         That's me back.

Mama                       No change. How are your hands? x

Marc                         Sore, but ok x

Mama                       Take care. Love you x

Marc                         Love you too Mama x

_Aragon - Friday 2pm_

Marc                         FP2. I'm giving Hector my phone. Emilio is busy x

Mama                       Ok darling x

_Aragon - Friday 3pm_

Marc                         I'm back. I've got a few things to do. I'll call you about 5 if that is ok?

Mama                       That's fine x

Marc                         Call me if anything changes before that though, please x

Mama                       I'll call you if anything changes. I promise x

*

_Aragon - Saturday 8.30am_

Marc                         Hi. Any news? x

Mama                       No baby, nothing has changed. They took some more x-rays and the doctor is happy that her bones are all set correctly. Did you sleep ok? x

Marc                         That's good. Were they careful when they took her? Sometimes the x-ray people can be rough. I slept a bit. Did you get any sleep? What about Chloe? x

Mama                       Chloe and I both slept, in shifts, just like we promised. They are taking care of her. Promise x

Marc                         Thank you x

_Aragon - Saturday 9.55am_

Marc                         It's Hector. I'm under orders to tell you I've got his phone for FP3.

Mama                       Thank you Hector. How is he really? We've got the laptop on, but they've not really shown him much.

Marc                         He's alright. He got some sleep and we managed to get some food into him (Alex tricked him into a second yoghurt by claiming the empty one was his). I struck a deal with the world feed not to focus on him.

Mama                       Who did you have to sell for that?! Thank you. Never thought I'd be grateful for Alex's devious side. Look after him please x

Marc                         My soul mostly! We'll look after him, I promise (I'm going to delete these messages though!) Alex's ability to lie is both fantastic and unnerving all at once!

Mama                       I bet Lorenzo seems like a walk in the park in comparison to these two.

Marc                         I wouldn't go quite that far... At least these two smile whilst tormenting me. Take care x

Mama                       You too x

_Aragon - Saturday 1pm_

Marc                         Hey. Emilio and Santi say I have to hand my phone over to Hector and not get it back until after quali. They want me "in the zone" apparently.

Mama                       I think that's a good idea. Ride safely x

Marc                         You promise that you'll call? Even in the middle of quali? If anything happens I want to know. Right away.

Mama                       Marc, I promise you I will call you right away x

Marc                         And you'll make them tell me? No matter what?

Mama                       I swear on Alex's life that I will call you and make them tell you no matter what x

Marc                         Thank you x

Mama                       Ride safely baby x

_Aragon - Saturday 3pm_

Marc                         I have my phone back x

Mama                       No change here. Well done baby. I'm proud of you x

Marc                         Thank you x

_Aragon - Saturday 10pm_

Alex                         Hey. He's asleep. Everything ok? I text Chloe, but she hasn't replied.

Mama                       Hey you. Like your brother she's crashed out. Hopefully they'll both get a good rest.

Alex                         Marc keeps twitching in his sleep. I don't think it's very restful :-/

Mama                       It's more restful than being awake. Did he eat dinner?

Alex                         A bit. He kind of picked at it, but then Hector ordered pizza and he ate a slice without thinking.

Mama                       Good. Well done on the yoghurt trick btw.

Alex                         Ha! Did Hector tell you? I feel kinda bad. He keeps saying 'I'm sure I had a strawberry one' and I keep telling him he didn't, just the peach one.

Mama                       Sometimes we have to tell white lies to take care of people we love.

Alex                         Like when you used to tell me my antibiotics were milkshake and I wasn't to tell Marc because it was our treat? :)

Mama                       Exactly. Go get some sleep baby x

Alex                         Good night Mama x

*

_Aragon - Sunday 7.30am_

Marc                         Morning. Any news? x

Mama                       No. She had a settled night again. They are going to begin to lower the sedation tomorrow afternoon so you'll have plenty of time to get back x

Marc                         Thanks Mama. How is Chloe? x

Mama                       She's a bit like a walking zombie, but she went for a walk this morning with your cousin x

Marc                         I know how she feels. Thanks for looking after them x

Mama                       If you are too tired then you do not get on that bike, you hear me?

Marc                         I'll be alright Mama.

Mama                       I'm tell you right now, if you do not feel up to it then you don't ride. Promise me?

Marc                         I promise.

Mama                       Good. Now give your phone to Hector and concentrate on the day ahead.

Marc                         I was going to text you later. After warm up...

Mama                       I will text Hector. Give him your phone. You need to focus. She needs you in one piece.

Marc                         Ok. Love you Mama x

Marc                         Love you too baby. Good luck.

_Aragon - Sunday 8am_

Alex                         Just so you know - he swore about it, but he gave his phone to Hector.

Mama                       Good. I'd like you to do the same please.

Alex                         Why?

Mama                       Because you are texting Chloe as often as he is texting me. Concentrate on the race. x

Alex                         Ok.

Mama                       Good boy. Race safely. Remember, stay calm. You can't get the place back if you push and spill, but you can if you stay on for another lap x

Alex                         Love you x

Mama                       Love you too. Good luck x


	11. Focus

"How do you stay so calm?" Chloe laughed softly, having almost drawn blood from the palm of her hand, amazed by the way Roser tensed as Marc hit the floor, then relaxed as he lifted his hand up.

Shrugging her shoulders, one eye on the laptop screen, the other over the top, watching Amy, Roser sighed lightly, "Practise I think."

"I'd be gray in your shoes by now."

Roser winked, voice conspiratorially low even though it was only the three of them in the room, "That's what hair dye is for my dear."

*

"I am fine to drive," Pursing his lips, Marc put his hands on his hips, "For the millionth time I crashed because it was fucking wet!"

Julia clicked open the car door, having taken the keys from Marc's pocket, voice firm, "I am driving."

"It's _my_ car!"

Getting in the car with a shrug, exuding the absolute authority only a parent could have, Julia looked at him, Alex clambering into the back, "I thought you were in a rush."

"This is ridiculous," Climbing into the passenger seat, face full of rage, Mark seethed, "Don't drive like a pensioner, I want to get there **_today_**..."

*

Putting the washcloth back into the bowl, feeling like the gentle freshening would feel good to Amy if she could hear or feel anything, the hospital heat stifling, Chloe bit back the tears until Roser guided her out of the door, the younger woman sobbing in her arms, the fears about the future bubbling over, before Chloe pulled away with a sniff and a red face, "Sorry..."

"It's ok," Handing her a tissue, seemingly having a never-ending supply, Roser smiled softly, "It's understandably you are scared. Shall we go and get a coffee while her bandmates are with her?"

Chloe nodded, asking Nick to come and fetch them if they were not back when they wanted to leave, no-one wanting to leave her on her own. Walking down the corridor and sitting at the hard, plastic table she shared stories with Roser about their teenage years, laughing and crying if she did, resting her head on the table for a moment before looking up with tear-filled eyes, "Do you think she'll make it?"

"I think," Clasping the young Brit's hand Roser smiled softly, tears stinging in her own eyes, "I think we all have to just hope, pray and never give up on her. It'll be a long road no matter what happens..."

"Yeah..."

"She's got you, and she's definitely got Marc, which means she's got me and Julia and Alex..." Roser blinked away a tear, remember how vital that support network was when Marc was hurt and fearing for his career, "So she's got some good back up."

"Marc really likes her," Chloe smiled, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve, "She likes him as well, more than she let on. She's just scared of getting close to people. Everyone always left her..."

"Not everyone," Roser smiled, patting Chloe's hand, "You didn't... And Marc won't..."

*

Marching down the hospital corridor, having almost thumped a photographer outside who'd set off the camera flash in his face, Marc opened the door to the room and stopped, Alex almost barrelling into the back of him, the sight of Amy, still there, still bruised and bandaged somehow taking his breath away even though it was exactly what he'd expected, "Hey..."

"Hi..." Leaning in to kiss him on the forehead as he perched on the bed, Roser raised an eyebrow at Julia, who simply shrugged, Marc's attention not on his parents.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, not daring to close his eyes in case he touched a bruised or damage part of her, Marc leant in to place a kiss on her forehead, his voice softened by the lump in his throat, "Hey you... Hope you've been behaving while I was away..."

*

"I don't mean to be rude doctor, but what do all of these big words _mean_?" Marc shrugged his shoulders, tears in his eyes, clinging to Chloe's hand as the two of them, and Roser, sat in the small room with the doctor, "I know you have to tells us all the proper words and procedures, but please... what do they mean?"

The doctor nodded, removing his glasses and putting them on the table, setting his paperwork and medical terminology aside, "We're currently giving Amy medication to make her sleep, to give her body the rest it needs. Tomorrow we're not going to give her that medication, we're going to let her start to wake up."

"Right..."

"Now, don't think that at 9am she's going to be wide awake, it doesn't work like that. It takes time for the drugs to leave her system and for her to come around. We cannot put a time on it, we just have to play it by ear... Amy will wake up when..." Pausing the doctor swallowed before going on, "And if, her body is ready."

"What will she be like when she wakes up?" Voice croaky from crying Chloe chewed on her lip, "Will she be..... damaged?"

"I wish I could tell you, I really do," His heart going out to the pair, huddled together, clinging to each other like the other was a liferaft, the doctor went on, "I can't tell you exactly what she will be like. She may be fine, but she may be confused, or agitated, she may have some memory loss or some other kind of impairment. I'm afraid it really is the case that we must wait and see. I'm sorry I cannot be more positive or detailed for you."

"Will she be in pain?"

"No, Mr Marquez, I will ensure she has adequate pain relief."

"Good," Marc wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I don't want her to be in pain."

"If you have any other questions then please, just come and speak to me."

"Thanks," Letting Chloe curl into him, tears streaming down both of their faces, Roser taking care of all of the polite formalities with the doctor, Marc closed his eyes, praying for the first time in a long time, needing her to be ok.

*

"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed him," Emilio shrugged wistfully, "He was never going to be able to focus properly. I just thought after qualifying..."

Standing in the doorway, having come in unexpectedly, Marc stared, shrugging his shoulders, "You just thought after qualifying _what_?"

"Don't be rude," Roser chided.

Closing the door behind him, jaw tense and set Marc put his hands on his hips, "Well I guess I better text Dani, let him know that they are bringing her round tomorrow."

"Dani?" Emilio frowned, confused, "Why?"

"Well he crashed first," Tone dripping with sarcasm Marc pulled out his phone, fingers stabbing at the screen, "He was _obviously_ incapable of concentrating too... Oh, wait, while I'm at it I best forward that message to Vale, I mean he **_really_** went for it crash wise.... And Dovi too I suppose. And Iannone. Fuck it, perhaps I should ask Dylan to do a little podcast from outside the hospital to let all of the people who were in-fucking-capable of focussing on the race know what is going on..."

"Marc..." Julia sighed, holding his hand up, "No-one wants to make things more difficult, but..."

"But **nothing**!" Marc exclaimed, "I fell off because I touched wet paint. Shit loads of people fell off this weekend. People who had stuff going on, people who didn't have stuff going on, people who **touched wet paint**! You weren't complaining about my fucking focus when I put it on pole."

Jumping as Marc slammed the door behind him, heading back into the room with Amy and Chloe, Roser sighed, letting her head loll back on the chair, "Are you sure he didn't just touch the wet paint?"

Looking at each other Emilio and Julia shrugged, not sure, but equally not convinced.

*

"Hey," Sitting next to the bed Marc sighed gently, "Everyone has gone home for some sleep. I'm going to get my head down on this camp bed contraption they've brought in so if you hear something metal and grinding and a yelp it'll be me and it'll have folded back up on me..."

Placing the gentlest of kisses on her forehead, a tear dripping onto her pillow, Marc kept his voice soft and low, struggling to speak around the lump in his throat, "You get some good rest tonight, it's a big day tomorrow. You need to be strong and brave. You need to fight with all that you've got."

Getting into the thin sleeping bag, grateful for the joggers and t-shirt Alex had brought him, Marc looked up at the ceiling, praying again, wondering if the fact he only prayed when things were bad would go against him, praying that it didn't.


	12. Anything?

Dashing along the corridor, cross with Alex for letting her sleep late, Chloe was crushed as she opened the door; always knowing the idea of Amy being sat up in bed waiting for her was a pipe dream, but unable to stop herself hoping. Dropping in the seat next to Marc she smiled sadly, "Anything?"

"No," Marc shook his head, one hand stroking Amy's hand, the other find its way into Chloe's, "Doctor says we've to keep talking to her though... That it might help..."

"Right..." Chloe ran her thumb over the back of Amy's hand, "So, do you not think you've had enough sleep yet missus? Eh? You've been there all weekend. People running about after you..."

*

Looking up, startled, as Marc and Chloe bundled into the room; Alex, Roser, Julia, Nick and Emilio waited, as Marc, desperately trying not to get over excited, bit his lip, "She pulled out the tube in her nose... It's not _ideal_ , but..."

"That's good, right?" Alex queried, assuming any sort of consciousness or movement was good.

Marc shrugged, "It's _something_..."

"It's good," Chloe determined, "You only do that if it's annoying you so if it's annoying her then she can feel it, and she knew to reach for it... Anything like that has to be good, doesn't it?"

Roser smiled kindly, nodding, "I think so. Anything is something at this stage."

*

"So," Chloe laughed softly, taking Amy's hand in hers, "There are tonnes of doctors here, nurses too... so if you wanted the tube out you could have just asked, you didn't have to yank it..."

Brushing a stray strand of hair from Amy's forehead she sighed, "You've probably hurt your throat and your nose you daft idiot. Nick will freak, he'll think you are after another skive day..."

Freezing momentarily as Amy's hand twitched Chloe took a breath, "Amy? I know you'll laugh at me for this, but if you can hear me can you do...... something? _Anything_?"

"Hey..." Reaching for Amy's hand, it trying to move the heavy plaster cast, a slight groan escaping her throat, Chloe jumped up, "Amy... You need to keep your left arm still chick, you've hurt it... And you can't pull out the thing in your other hand, it's where your painkillers are going and trust me, you do not want to lose them...

Pressing the buzzer as instructed as Amy's eyes started to flutter, her groaning louder and wriggling more, Chloe tried to stay calm, but couldn't prevent a few tears from escaping, "Amy... Amy can you hear me? Please let me know, _anything_...."

Nodding, tears beginning to stream, as her hand was definitely squeezed Chloe let out a big breath, hurdle number one seemingly jumped.

*

"Anything?"

Taking a breath, basically falling into Marc's arms Chloe sobbed, "She's awake... I don't know... I mean... She hasn't spoken... But she squeezed my hand... She answered me by squeezing my hand."

"She's awake," Throwing his arms around Chloe, his tears joining hers in happy relief, Marc took a huge breath, "I need to see her."

Chloe stepped back, into Alex's arms, "The doctor is with her... He says he'll let us know when we can..."

"Right..." Marc bit his lip, hands on his hips, unsure what to do, or say, before looking at Roser, suddenly needing his mother's reassurance, "That's good right?"

Roser smiled, holding out her arms for Marc to sit next to her, curl into her side, pressing a kiss to his hair, "It's good, anything is good."

*

Opening the door, the doctor instigating a 'one at a time' rule, Chloe's breath caught in her throat, Amy sat up, propped up with pillows, her eyes still closed, but her good hand trying to pull off the oxygen mask the nurse was insisting she kept on. Sitting down on the chair Chloe laughed and took her hand, "Stop being a bloody pain you... Leave the mask alone."

"...'Lo..." Grabbing Chloe's hand hard Amy seemed scared.

"It's ok," Taking Amy's one hand in her two Chloe sighed softly, "You gave us a real scare chick, but you are ok now..."

"...K..."

"Yeah, you're ok," Sniffing back a tear, Chloe shook her head, trying to pull herself together, "So, the doctor says you've to open your eyes. You going to do that yet?"

As Amy shook her head Chloe chuckled, "You are a nightmare patient.... Marc's outside, he's desperate to see you. I'll go and let him in. I'll be back soon."

*

Sitting down in the chair Marc struggled to control his voice, "Hey you..."

"...'Lo..."

"Hello to you too," Marc laughed gently, taking Amy's hand in his, thumb stroking gently, "I've been so worried about you... So, so worried..."

"...'Lo..."

"I said hello," Marc frowned, realising Amy was trying to say something else, "I don't know what you mean baby..."

"...' **Lo**..." Twitching, clearly getting agitated Amy pulled her hand away from him.

"I'll get the doctor."

"...' ** _Lo_**..."

"Chloe?" Marc guessed, "Do you want Chloe?"

"...'Lo..." Calmer, Amy nodded, her eyes still shut.

"She'll be back soon. She just wanted to give me a turn. That's ok, right?"

"...'Lo..." Amy shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek, "...' _Lo_..."

"Ok," Marc nodded, "I'll get her. I'll get Chloe."

Dashing into the room next door, trying not to let the crushing disappointment overwhelm him Marc smiled at Chloe, "She wants you..."

"Okay..." Surprised by how quick Marc's visit had been Chloe untangled herself from Alex and headed back in.

"Baby?" Roser stood up, able to read the hurt in Marc's face.

"She didn't want me," Biting his lip and wiping his cheek with his sleeve, Marc shrugged, "She didn't want me in there..."

"Hey, come here," Pulling Marc into a hug Roser soothed, "She's scared and Chloe has been her friend for a very long time... It's understandable. She's not even fully conscious yet."

"I know," Letting tears roll down his cheeks Marc nodded, trying to sound confident, but knowing his family could see right through him, "I'd have been delighted if she kicked me out yesterday... Anything is good, right?"

"Anything," Roser smiled.


	13. Patience

_Barcelona - Tuesday 10am_

Stretching out, the hospital sofa probably the most uncomfortable place he'd ever slept, Marc looked up at Chloe, hope in his eyes, "How is she?"

"She..." Wishing Alex and Roser had arrived, cursing Alex's promotional work, Chloe sat next him, smile awkward, "She had a reasonable night... They had to up her painkillers about 4am, but she settled quickly. She hasn't spoken yet, the doctor says that's probably because her throat hurts, you know, from the tubes and that..."

"Yeah," Marc nodded, hope fading, blatantly obvious Chloe was avoiding something, "How are you? Did you get some sleep?"

"A little," Chloe smiled, the camp bed not brilliant, but better than Marc's sofa.

Dropping his voice almost to a whisper Marc bit his lip, "She doesn't want to see me yet does she?"

"No..." Taking his hand, Chloe felt awful, the disappointment clear in Marc's face, "She's still confused... And she's probably worried about the bruising and that..."

 "That's crazy... I don't care how she looks..."

"I know," Letting him curl into her side Chloe politely ignored the tears he was trying to hide, "Just give her some time."

*

_Barcelona - Wednesday 2pm_

"How is she?"

Chloe smiled, closing the door behind her, "Good. They've taken her for some x-rays, just to check on everything, make sure it's all healing and that.."

"That's good," Marc fidgeted in his seat.

Catching Alex's eye, both of them wincing at her tiny head shake, Chloe put her head on Marc's shoulder, "Just give her time. She's got that counsellor woman coming to speak to her tomorrow... That'll help, the doctor thinks she's scared to speak."

"Yeah," Marc shrugged, fooling no-one, "I don't mind waiting. Whatever is best for her..."

*

_Barcelona - Thursday 10am_

"Morning," Chloe smiled, bustling into the room, the doctor's stark warning about Amy's apparent unwillingness to even try and speak to anyone ringing in her ears, "Sleep well?"

Sighing hard at the shrug Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, tears stinging her eyes, "Amy... You have to try and speak. The doctors need to know how you are feeling to help you get better..."

Bracing herself for another day of inane chit-chat about nothing Chloe looked at Alex through the glass, tiny shake of her head showing that there was no change.

*

_Cervera - Thursday 8am_

"Chloe!" Bounding down the stairs two at a time Marc laughed at the four faces staring at him from the breakfast table, "Sorry, I thought that was you at the door!"

"We're having breakfast first, you know like normal people," Alex laughed as his brother sat down.

"I thought it was later than it is, anyway..." Marc put his iPad on the table, "I was thinking about what the psychologist lady said yesterday, about Amy being reluctant to talk because of the pain and I found this app that you can customise..."

"Customise?" Roser raised an eyebrow, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little," Marc brushed the question aside, opening up the app to show Chloe, "Look, this way she could communicate with us, well you, without any pressure to speak. There's two sections, one for medical staff with things like being in pain or asking questions and then the other section for friends and family... What do you think?"

Chloe smiled, completely understanding Marc's need to do _something_ , "That looks good."

"It even has a simplify section," Marc clicked on the app he'd been setting up all night, "So if the main one is too complicated or over-whelming then this bit just has a few simple things like 'I'm in pain' or 'I'd like a drink'...."

Chloe put her head on Marc's shoulder, "I think she's lucky to have you."

"I just hope one day she agrees..."

"She will. So am I taking this with me?"

"Yes. Please."

*

_Barcelona - Friday 10am_

"Morning," Putting her coffee on the bed table Chloe smiled, "Wow, a smile..."

Reaching to tap the screen Amy rolled her eyes as the words "FUCK OFF" flashed up.

"Abusive... you are feeling better!" Chloe laughed as she sat next to the bed, "How are you feeling today?"

"IT HURTS"

"Have you told the doctor?" Chloe frowned, blowing into her coffee to cool it down.

"YES"

"DOCTOR COMING LATER"

"Where does it hurt? Leg?"

"LEG"

"CHEST"

"THROAT"

"HEAD"

"TIRED"

"Is it better than yesterday though?"

"YES."

"That's good," Chloe smiled, determined to stay positive, "Alex brought me in. Him and Marc are going to Rufea today... Unless you want to see Marc that is, he'll come in any time. He'd love to see you... He's been here every day...."

"NO"

"Amy, I..."

"NO"

*

_Barcelona - Saturday 11am_

"Hi," Alex stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing awkwardly at the end of the bed, "Chloe isn't well... She's got a temperature so the doctor said she's not allowed to come, but she's got my iPad so you can message her if you want."

Frowning hard, tapping frantically at the screen, a tear rolled down Amy's face, the buttons not giving her the option she wanted.

"Hey, don't cry..." Totally out of his depth Alex opened the door, Amy panicking more as he spoke in rapid Spanish, her chest tightening.

"Amy..." Roser's soothing tone cut through the fog, penetrating her bone, "Amy you have to calm your breathing sweetheart... You are ok, you are safe... Chloe is fine, she's just got a little bug... Everything is going to be ok..."

Looking up, the kindly Spanish woman smiling at her, Amy closed her eyes for a few moments, letting her breathing slow down to a normal rate, smiling at Roser, her voice croaky, her face uncomfortable as she spoke, "Chloe, ok?"

"Yes," Brushing a strand of hair from Amy's face Roser smiled, "She's fine. She just needs a rest."

Amy nodded, settling back into her pillows, reassured.

"Now," Roser smiled again, "You have a choice young lady, you can have my company for the day or you can have Marc's. Lanky there has a photoshoot."

Aware Roser was trying to keep the question right, and that she'd have to face Marc sometime, Amy smiled softly, forcing herself to speak again, "You. Please."

"Of course," Sharing a look with Alex, him getting the job of telling Marc, Roser settled into the chair, pulling a magazine out of her bag, "You wouldn't believe the rubbish this rag prints...."


	14. Guilty

_Barcelona - Monday 10am_

Biting his nails Marc sighed hard, "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"Give the doctor time," Roser soothed, as anxious as Marc, previous x-rays not taking this long.

"I'm trying Mama," Marc shook his head, "I just.... Doctor, is everything ok?"

Closing the door behind him, the look of relief on Marc's face making his heart go out to the boy, the doctor smiled, "As you know when Miss Raven came into the hospital she was unable to communicate. This meant that we could act in her best interests in terms of passing on information and the likes..."

Marc frowned, confused, "Right..."

Taking Marc's hand, Roser realised where the doctor was going with the conversation, torn between wanting to hug and slap the terrified young woman along the corridor.

Smiling kindly the doctor looked at Marc, "Now that she is awake I cannot give you any information without her permission..."

"Right..."

"And Miss Raven has instructed me that no details have to be passed on to anyone," The doctor shared a look with Roser, him not agreeing with the decision, but unable to object to it, "It's important that you remember what I said before. It will take some time for Miss Raven to be back to her normal self completely. Please bear this in mind."

"You can't tell me anything?" Marc looked at the doctor, pleading with him, "Nothing at all?"

Standing up the doctor shook his head, "I'm really very sorry. My hands are tied, I must comply with the wishes of my patient now that she has made them known."

"Right..." Nodding slowly, trying to process the information, Marc looked up at Roser, wide eyes filled with tears, "Mama, why would she do that?"

Wrapping her arms around her son, fat tears dropping onto her shoulder, Roser shook her head, "I don't know baby... I don't know."

*

"Marc!" Clipping down the corridor after him Roser's tone was sharp and firm, "Marc Marquez Alenta you stop right now! MARC!"

Ignoring his mother completely Marc marched on until he was outside Amy's room, before taking a breath and opening the door, his heart breaking at the cold, shocked look he received, "We need to talk..."

"Oh Marc..." Sagging against the wall Roser sighed, knowing that the two were as stubborn and impulsive as each other, not a situation likely to end up well.

*

Looking up from the screen Amy glared, shaking her head, "No."

"Yes," Closing the door behind him, biting his lip hard, Marc sat next to the bed, "I'm going mad out there... Hours and hours of waiting and waiting and waiting and the only thing, _the only thing_ , that has stopped me cracking up has been getting the news from people, Chloe, Mama, the doctor... letting me know that you were ok... Why Amy? Why tell them they can't tell me?"

Swallowing hard, speaking still difficult due to the pain in her throat, Amy shrugged, "My business."

"Your business?" Marc shook his head, close to tears, "We thought you were dying, I thought you were dead! In that car park... You..."

"No," Shaking her head slightly, not ready for details yet, Amy held up her hand, "No."

"All I want is to see that you are ok, that you are getting better. Why can't I?" Reaching for Amy's hand Marc felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach when she pulled it away, "Please...."

"No," Amy shook her head again, her voice barely a whisper, "Go. Please."

"Amy..."

"Out..." With as much venom as she could muster, furious that Marc couldn't, **wouldn't** , wait until she was ready to see him, Amy glared, "Don't want you here..."

"Well," Marc shrugged, defiant despite feeling hurt, "I'm not going anywhere. Why should I?"

"You..." Amy spat, tears pooling in her eyes, "Your fault."

"What?" Marc recoiled in his seat, the words like a slap in the face.

Shrugging her shoulders, wincing at the pain shooting through her body, Amy took a breath, making her voice as harsh as she could, needing him gone, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been there. You should have left me alone. I told you too."

"Amy..." Reaching for her hand, it snatched away again as a tear rolled down his face, Marc begged, " _please_..."

"It's your fault," Amy cried, "Get out!"

"No...." Air knocked from his lungs Marc dashed from the room, knocking over the chair, almost knocking over Roser, running until he was in the bathroom, on his knees, retching into the pan, guilt swamping his body as tears streamed down his face.

*

Lying in the bed, unable to move because of the pain, and the weight of the plaster casts, Amy let the tears fall, her whole body shaking with the strength of the sobs, the doctors words about the months of rehab ahead, and the potential permanent damage swimming around in her brain, hating Marc for coming into her life and hating herself as much for sending him away, once again reminded just how alone she was in the world.

*

"Marc, are you coming down for dinner love?" Putting her head around the door Roser's heart broke, Marc on his bed, phone in his hand, sobbing as he scrolled through the couple of photos he had of him with Amy, "Marc?"

"Not hungry."

"Baby..." Sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking her fingers through his hair, Roser soothed, "She'll come round. She's just scared... You know what that is like."

"I wouldn't have sent her away," Marc cried.

"Oh darling," Roser moved Marc until his head was on her lap, "I remember sitting downstairs with Alex in 2011, him crying to me about you locking him out of your room.... She's just as scared now as you were then, maybe even more because you knew that you had us. Always. Give her time."

"She's right though Mama," Marc sobbed, "If I'd left her alone..."

"Now," Roser chided, tone firm, "Don't you even go there boy. These things happen. There's no reason and there's no blame. Not for anyone other than the driver."

"I feel so guilty," Marc sniffed, "Her career could be over."

"Well feeling guilty is natural darling, but feeling guilty and being guilty are two very different things, you must never forget that. Ok?"

"Ok..."

"Come on. Wash your face and get down for dinner."

"I'm not..."

"Wasn't a request..."


	15. Tears & Victories

_Barcelona - Tuesday 9am_

Fixing her smile in place Roser opened the hospital room door, "Hello... I brought you some fresh fruit. Chloe is feeling much better and will be able to visit you Thursday or Friday. Can I get you anything."

"No," Barely able to look the older woman in the eye Amy shook her head, "Thank you."

Putting the fruit down Roser smiled kindly, "Marc is going to Japan for the race today so it's just me who will be around. I'll pop in each day, just in case you need anything. The nurses have my number if you need anything when I'm not here. Let me know any time you want me to stay.... See you tomorrow."

"Bye..." As the door closed behind Roser, Amy let out a soft wail, facing another long day, and night, of watching the ceiling, desperate to see something else other than the four walls of the hospital room.

*

_Barcelona-El Prat - Tuesday 2pm_

"You'll look in on her," Holding his passport and boarding pass Marc implored Roser, "Promise?"

"I promise..." Hugging her son tight Roser blinked away a tear, "You stay safe out there, you hear me?"

"I hear you," Marc smiled softly, blushing slightly as his mother insisted on kissing his cheek.

"I love you," Roser held his face in her hands, "You remember what I said about the difference between feeling and being guilty..."

"I will," Marc took a shaky deep breath.

"Good," Roser kissed his cheek, "Now go win the title. Things will seem much better when you are back, I'm sure."

*

_Barcelona - Wednesday 11am_

"Morning," Roser came into the room, later than normal as the physio was with Amy when she arrived, frowning at the obvious pain on the young woman's face, "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Shaking her head Amy sighed, "No."

"If you're sure...." Roser smiled, "I picked you up a couple of magazines at the airport as they had some English ones. They won't keep you amused for long, but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you."

"Amy..." Roser frowned, "Are you sure you don't want me to get the doctor? You look like you are in a lot of pain?"

Biting her lip Amy sighed hard, "It really hurts...."

"I'll go tell him," Patting Amy's hand Roser comforted her, "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you..."

*

_Barcelona - Thursday 10.30am_

"Good morning," Roser bustled into the room, stopping when she saw the doctor, "I'll come back."

"No," Amy smiled, her voice stronger, but still strained, "It's ok..."

Smiling as Roser took a seat the Doctor turned back to Amy, "As I was saying, the infection is not entirely unexpected, you had a lot of small wounds on arrival and they are very difficult to clean. Now as you are still struggling with your throat we'll do the antibiotic via IV, the nurse will be along shortly to set it up. Try not to worry. Rest and recuperate, that's what you need to focus on right now."

"Ok," Sounding about 14 Amy let out a small sob as the doctor left the room.

Roser moved to the edge of the bed, hugging her as best she could, "Now now. Come on... It'll be alright... Everything will be alright."

*

_Motegi - Friday 10am (2am Barcelona)_

"Just take it easy, yeah?" Emilio implored, "Get the feel for the bike and the track again. Don't push it too hard."

Marc sighed, exasperated, grateful that Hector had, somehow, got him out of the press conference, but silently wondering if it wouldn't have been less hassle than dealing with his father, Alex, Emilio, Santi and Nakamoto fussing and mithering him, clipping his visor down, "I know how to ride Emilio..."

-

"Shit, shit, shit..." Thumping his head down on the desk, Emilio sighed, Marc skidding along the gravel, another crash, another one that he'd no doubt insist had nothing to do with the fact his head was still in a hospital room in Barcelona.

-

Taking a huge breath, almost dropping the iPad, Amy clutched her ribs, pain shooting through her as she watched Marc slide from the bike, "Fuck..."

Pressing the button to administer more pain relief she felt a fat tear roll down her cheek, her breathing calming as she watched Marc stomp away, getting onto the back of a moped for a ride back to the pits, helmet still on, body language clearly pissed off, "Be careful..."

*

_Barcelona - Friday 11am_

"Should we wake her?" Whispering to Roser at the bottom of the bed Chloe's face was full of concern.

Shaking her head, the nurse having mentioned, in Spanish, as they passed that Amy had been awake most of the night, Roser put an arm around Chloe's shoulder, "No. She needs rest. Let's let her be."

*

_Motegi - Saturday 3pm_

"Don't..." Marc shot a look at Santi, "Just don't."

Santi smiled, kindly, but not patronising, aware Marc had had cross words with Julia and Emilio so far, "It's fine. Fourth is fine. Dovi's soft tyre won't last. It's basically third..."

"Yeah," Marc nodded, "It's fine."

Picking up his clipboard and pen Santi nodded, "It's in front of Lorenzo... That's what you need."

"Exactly," Picking up his board, ready to go over (and over and over and over) the mistake he made on his first run Marc glanced over to the other side of the garage, _but it's not in front of Dani..._

*

_Barcelona - Saturday 3pm_

"Hey..." Opening the door Chloe sighed, rushing to Amy's side as tears instantly sprung to her friend's face, wrapping her up as best as she could; injuries, wires, tubes and casts allowing, "I'm here Amy. It's ok. You're ok."

-

"Sorry..." Wiping her eyes with the tissues, probably supplied by Roser, Amy blushed red, "Are you feeling better?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah. Much better. How are you?"

"Good... I'm ok," Amy shrugged, "They sorted the pain meds out so that's helping..."

Chloe smiled, "I'm glad. I was so worried about you..."

"Yeah well," Patting Chloe's hand, used to being the strong one, "I'll be alright. Couple of weeks here and then I can get transferred home."

"I'm so glad," Sighing with relief Chloe swallowed hard, "I'm so, so glad."

"Hey, come on," Taking Chloe's hand Amy smiled, "Now, when do you need to go back to work?"

"Pfft..." Chloe waved her hand, biting her lip at Amy's raised eyebrow, "Tuesday... But..."

"No buts!" Amy smiled, "You need your job, and you love that job. If you want to visit at the weekends I'll fly you over."

"Every weekend," Chloe nodded, trying not to feel guilty, knowing Amy was right, but wanting to stay, "I'll come every weekend."

"You work, I'll recuperate and we'll still get our Christmas in the sun, yeah?" Amy nodded, both of them close to tears, "Yes?"

"Yeah, definitely."

*

_Motegi - Sunday 10am_

"Morning!" Marc bounded down to the breakfast table, happier than he'd seemed all weekend.

Alex shared a look with Julia, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Marc smiled, "Today is going to be a good day I think."

Julia tilted his head, giving him that all knowing Dad look, "Had any good luck messages?"

"A few," Marc grinned.

-

Sitting in the back of the garage, headphones on Marc pulled out his phone, scrolling through the early morning conversation that had brightened his day.

Marc iPad                 Hey. Message from yourself ;) Sorry for before. Good luck today x

Marc                         No need for sorry. You should be asleep. You need your rest, but thank you. It means the world to me. How are you? x

Marc iPad                 No-one is sleeping here. There is a tv in the corridor for the race. I'm ok. Had a chat with Chloe (and cried on your mum #embarrassment) and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. x

Marc                         I'm so pleased. I was so worried about you. I felt terrible leaving x

Marc iPad                 Don't. Just bring me back some champagne when you win ;) x

Marc                         I will. In fact I'll do you a deal - I have a bottle of champagne that I wasn't allowed to open because when I won I was too young. You get well enough to leave hospital and we'll celebrate both by opening it x

Marc iPad                 Sounds like a good deal to me. Ride safely x

Marc                         Will do x

-

"Jorge Lorenzo has won the race, but Marc Marquez has done it.... Youngest ever back-to-back world champion in MotoGP.... People in Spain will be celebrating in the middle of the night because he's done it, he's clinched the title at Honda's home track."


	16. Hot & Cold

_Sunday - Phillip Island_

"What's up with him?" Alex frowned as Marc stomped past him, the look of thunder on his face far more than usual pre-race nerves.

Santi shrugged, "No idea. He was as happy as larry all week and now this..."

"I'll go speak to him," Following Marc into the bathroom, hoping there was no-one else, jumping up on the sink when there wasn't, "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Sure," Alex frowned, "Come on, what's up?"

Coming out of the cubicle Marc chucked his phone at Alex, eyes tearing up, "I don't understand..."

"Understand what?" Tapping on Marc's phone, first message thread unsurprisingly between him and Amy, Alex looked up, eyebrow raised, "What am I looking for?"

"Amy..." Washing his hands Marc shook his head, jumping up to perch next to Alex, "Just read it, let me know if it makes any sense to you...."

*

_Motegi & Barcelona - Monday_

Marc    Champagne is on ice... Hope you are keeping your half of the deal x

Marc iPad                 Congratulations!! Everyone here went nuts! I've got physio today x

Marc    Thank you babe. Hope they didn't disturb you too much. Good luck x

Marc iPad                 I was awake to watch anyway. Thanks, I think I'll need it x

Marc    You'll be fine. Just keep thinking positive and you'll get there x

Marc iPad                 I hope so x

Marc    You will. Message me later and let me know how you get on x

-

_Tokyo & Barcelona - Tuesday_

Marc    Hey you. How was physio? You ok? x

Marc iPad                 It was awful.

Marc    Talk to me. What's going on? x

Marc iPad                 It hurts so bad. I just wish they'd leave me alone.

Marc    Physio always hurts babe. It's worth it in the long run though. You have to stick with it x

Marc iPad                 I can't. I'm not ready. I can't do it.

Marc    You can. You are one of the toughest people I know. x

Marc iPad                 I just can't deal with the pain. Standing hurts.

Marc    It will hurt babe. You need to persevere, the doctor is the best, he knows what he's doing x

Marc iPad                 I'm trying x

Marc    I know you are. Just keep fighting. You've shown already you can fight. So keep going. Full gas ;)

-

_Melbourne, Cervera & Barcelona - Wednesday_

Marc    You ok babe?

Marc    Amy?

.

Marc    Mama, have you seen Amy today? x

Mama  For a few moments. Her physio session was tough. The nurse told me she tried to sing. She was very upset. Let her sleep today baby x

Marc    Ok Mama, thank you x

.

Marc    Tough days will be outnumbered by good days soon. I promise x

Marc iPad                 I hope so x

Marc    They will. Always believe x

-

_Melbourne & Barcelona - Thursday_

Marc iPad                 Counselling & physio on the same day. I think the staff here must hate me! Sorry about yesterday x

Marc    That's ok. Tough days get us all x

Marc iPad                 If I'm not dead I'll message you later x

Marc    Not even in jest... x

Marc iPad                 Sorry x

Marc                         Speak to you later x

.

Marc iPad                 OMG I'm in agony! That Carlos is a special kind of evil. How do you do this after every race? I cried - I'm so embarrassed!

Marc                         Hey you. Don't be embarrassed. I've called my physio some very rude names in the past! You ok? x

Marc iPad                 I just don't know if I can do this. Months of this... These four walls and that pain every day... I'm just not that strong.

Marc                         You are. When I'm back we'll break you out for the day. I'll steal a wheelchair and take you to the beach x

Marc iPad                 I'd get stuck in the sand! :)

Marc                         I'll carry you then. Serious, you can do this x

-

_Phillip Island & Barcelona - Friday_

Marc                         Hey. How are you today?

.

Marc                         You ok?

.

Marc                         Babe?

Marc iPad                 Tired. Very tired.

Marc                         Physio again?

Marc iPad                 X-rays. Plaster change. Physio. Too much. Tired. Need sleep.

Marc                         Then sleep. I'll message you tomorrow x

-

_Phillip Island & Barcelona - Saturday_

Marc                         Hi. How are you feeling today? x

Marc iPad                 Shit. How are you? How was qualifying? I didn't see it.

Marc                         What's wrong? I got pole. I should hope not, you need to sleep x

Marc iPad                 Congratulations. I'm so tired and sore. I can't sing. I'm finished.

Marc                         You need to give it time babe. It's too soon to know anything for sure x

Marc iPad                 I can't.

Marc                         Seriously. Time. I know it's tough, but you'll get there.

Marc iPad                 Yeah. Maybe. Need to sleep. Night.

-

_Phillip Island & Barcelona - Sunday_

Marc                         Thinking of you babe. Hope you are ok x

Marc iPad                 It's the middle of the fucking night.

Marc                         Sorry. I thought you'd have it on silent if you were asleep.

Marc iPad                 Whatever.

Marc                         You ok?

Marc iPad                 Yeah. Great. I can't walk. I can't sing. My life is fucked, but you've got drunk karaoke with your midget teammate so all is fucking good with the world.

Marc                         Woah! What's brought this on?

Marc iPad                 Oh just fuck off Marc.

Marc                         I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I'm not letting you walk out of my life.

Marc iPad                 As long as Saint Marc gets his way eh? Never mind the repercussions it has for anyone else.

Marc                         Not fair.

Marc iPad                 Try being in my place. Then you'd know what unfair is.

Marc                         Amy, I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault.

Marc iPad                 Well you would say that. Just fuck off and leave me alone.

Marc                         Please don't be like that.

Marc                         Babe?

Marc                         Please don't shut me out again.

Marc                         Amy?

*

Handing the phone back with a sigh Alex slung his arm around Marc's shoulders, "She's frustrated and scared. She'll come round."

"She won't," Marc shook his head, looking at Alex, voice low, "She blames me.... She blames me for what happened to her."

Alex patted Marc's shoulder, "You need to put it out of your mind for now. Get on the bike, win the race and then we'll deal with it later."

"Yeah," Jumping down Marc sighed, a defeated look on his face, "I don't want to lose her Alex, I really don't."

"You won't," Alex hopped down, "We'll sort it..."

*

"It's Marquez! Marc Marquez has crashed! Marc Marquez has chucked it up the road from the lead of the race."

"Fuck..." Looking at Hector, both of them able to hear Emilio cursing, Alex put his head in his hands, "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."


	17. Shots & Marriage

_Phillip Island - Sunday 7pm_

"Hey, mind if I?"

Marc shrugged, "Go for it. Shit company though."

"We've all binned it at a stupid time at one point or another," Casey smiled.

Sighing hard Marc shook his head, "Doesn't make it easier when it happens though."

"True," Casey agreed, "Never seen you close to decking a journo before though?"

Shaking his head, aware Emilio was likely to kill him for his growled reply to the reporter who felt the need to ask him if his mind was focussed on Amy rather than the race, Marc cursed, "If only I could..."

"Bike trouble or girl trouble?" Casey smiled, none of the accidentally patronising tone it seemed that everyone else had developed recently.

Marc sighed, "That obvious?"

"The only time I've ever really wanted to punch someone was because of something they said abut Adriana..." Casey shrugged.

Chuckling for a moment Marc almost growled at the sight of Hector walking toward him, "Casey, is there a bar somewhere?"

"Lots of them mate," Casey nodded, "Somewhere quiet?"

"Yeah," Marc bit his lip, taking  a deep breath, trying to pull the bubble of emotion in his stomach back under control, "I'd really appreciate it. Hector..."

"What were you thinking?" The older man practically growled, "There's..."

Marc stood up, voice deliberately polite, clear to Hector, and Casey, that is was forced and fake, "I'm going out for a bit with Casey."

"Well..." Hector stuttered.

"Yep, showing the boy some sights," Casey stood up, best PR smile on his face, "You can have the night off Hector."

"Oh... Right..." Hector watched the two backs walking away from him, "Bye then...."

*

"So, Amy Raven eh?" Casey waggled his eyebrows, cheeky smile on his face, "Didn't have you down as the pop star girlfriend type."

Marc blushed slightly, five beers and a rant about the press having chilled him out a bit, "I didn't have me down as the pop star girlfriend type."

"Serious?"

Marc nodded, then sighed, "I don't know. She keeps changing her mind. one minute she's talking to me, next minute she's not talking to me... I don't know where I am with her."

"You're serious though?" Casey took a swig of beer, then smiled, "Don't even know why I'm asking, it's pretty obvious from where I'm sitting."

"I love her," Marc shrugged, counting to five in his head, hoping that would take away the sting of tears, "It was going so well, but this accident... She's in so much pain...."

"So she's lashing out?"

"I think so," Marc shook his head, "I think she's worried about her voice. If she can't sing again.... Well I don't know what she'll do. She loves it. She's so different, off stage she's quiet, nervous, but once she's up there... You should see her..."

"I have," Casey grinned, "She was the support act at that gig some of us went on for Rhys' stag. She's good."

 "She is," Marc smiled, proud.

"Pretty too," Casey winked, laughing when Marc blushed again, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Marc shrugged, "I really don't know."

"What do you want to do?"

"Fly back to Spain, persuade her to marry me and for Emilio to be so excited for me he forgets to kill me for missing Malaysia...." Marc shrugged, sadness clouding his face, "But that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"Because she currently hates me, Emilio would lynch me and...." Marc faltered, sighing hard and taking a drink, "And I'm scared if I push her too hard right now I'll ruin things forever..."

"You seemed happy in Japan, before the title I mean, what was different?"

"She was alright, in fact she was wishing me luck. She apologised for not speaking to me before I left and everything."

"What changed?"

"I don't know," Marc shrugged, "She started ignoring me. Then when she did reply it was rude and harsh. Especially about the karaoke."

"You and Dani drunk warbling again?" Casey laughed.

"Yeah," Marc giggled, remembering the moment they nearly fell off the stage.

"They mentioned that on the TV," Signalling the barman Casey ordered two more drinks, "Gavin mentioned it and Nick Harris said about how drunk you both were and how much fun you were having...."

Marc groaned, dropping his forehead to the sticky, damp, bar, "Great. So no she thinks that while she was in agony, which she thinks is my fault, I was having a party in Japan."

"You were having a party in Japan," Casey shrugged, blunt as ever, "A party you were fully justified in having. If it had been the other way around and she'd got a number one or a gold disc would you want her not to celebrate because of you?"

Marc shook his head, "No."

"Exactly," Handing the barman some cash for the delivered beers and shots Casey smiled kindly, "And if she loves you then when the pain fog lifts she'll realise that. Down in one..."

*

"Sshhes 'mazing..." Stumbling against the door Marc wagged his finger in Casey's direction, "Imma marry her... Even if she not schpeaking me..."

Casey, quite a bit more used to the alcohol than Marc and therefore much steadier on his feet, laughed, "You need her to say her vows if you want to marry her matey."

"Will... Maybes not for five or twenty years, but..." Frowning slightly, hand lifted towards his mouth, Marc tugged on the door handle, "Imma marry her.... Casey?"

"What?"

"I feel sick..."

Grabbing the keycard from Marc's hand and shoving him through the door Casey grimaced as Marc just made it to the bathroom in time, "I told you the kebab was a bad idea!"

*

Wiping a tear from her cheek Amy tried to turn in her bed, the inability to do so making her scream in frustration and pain, everything overwhelming her, leaving her desperate to escape, but still unable to use crutches because of her wrist. Looking at Marc's, clearly drunk, message she cursed out loud, the conflicting emotions over him too much, letting the iPad crash to the floor, landing face up, screen lit, the words "I love you. It be belter one day. Umma marry you Amy Raven. Me and you. Forever and anyways" taunting her from the floor.

*

Putting a bucket by the bed, Marc groaning, Casey sighed, "Make this a one off... I got ten tonnes of shit over Adri, but I knew she was the one for me. So if you know then fight for her. Other people might not like it, but it's worth it. Call me anytime."

"Thanks Casey."

Heading for the door Casey smiled, "No worries. Don't tell Emilio I paid for the shots."

"Won't..." Pulling the blanket up, still clad in jeans and t-shirt, one sock on and one lost somewhere between bed and bathroom, Marc sighed hard, frustrated, sad and dizzy from the room spinning, "Gonna fight."


	18. Giving Up

_Sepang - Saturday_

Strolling into the garage, Pole secured, interviews done, Marc smirked at Emilio, "Focussed enough for you?"

"Let's see if you keep it on track tomorrow before we celebrate," Shaking Marc's hand Emilio had that tone that only a parent, or stand in parent, would use when a child had done well.

*

_Barcelona - Saturday_

"It's just not possible I'm afraid Miss Raven... Your arm is not yet strong enough to propel yourself in the wheelchair..."

Hovering in the doorway, Amy having pretended to be asleep every visit for the past week, Roser smiled, "I could push her Doctor?"

"I'm not sure..."

Smiling, her tone motherly and firm, Roser nodded towards Amy, "She's managed in an out of the chair for x-rays and physio. The poor girl just wants to see something other than these walls... What harm can one hour do?"

"It's very cold...."

Winking at Amy, the young Brit trying to seem uninterested, but the Spanish woman's endless kindness bringing tears to her eyes, Roser shrugged, "Half an hour then?"

"Half an hour. No leaving the hospital grounds and Miss Raven **must** be wrapped in several blankets..." Feeling a little conned the doctor shook his head at Roser, "You are a strong negotiator."

"You've met my sons Doctor," Roser smiled, "I need to be..."

*

_Sepang - Saturday_

"Did she reply?" Chewing on his dinner, him, Marc and Alex sat on Marc's bed cross-legged, Tito frowned, more able than Alex not to laugh at Marc's drunk messages sent to Amy.

Marc shook his head, "Nope. Mama said she's barely spoken to anyone all week... I just want to get back to her."

"Marc..." Tito's voice was cautious, "What if..."

"Nope," Marc interrupted, "Not thinking about that. I've always managed to talk her round before. I will think time. I'm not giving up on this."

"You didn't talk her round before we left..."

"Fuck off Alex," Marc pouted, " _Almost_ every time... I'm not letting her go without the biggest fight of my life..."

"He _loooooooves_ her..." Ducking the arm flung in his direction Alex chuckled.

Tito giggled, "No _backseat loving_ for Miss Raven eh?"

"OH. MY. GOD!!!" Alex clutched his stomach laughing, Tito burying his head in a pillow, as Marc's face turned bright red, "You are **BOTH** millionaires ffs!!"

"She was on her lunch break," Marc stuttered, cursing and flicking his middle finger when his weak voice just made the other two laugh more, "Fuck off..."

*

_Barcelona - Saturday_

Her feet tucked into the slippers Roser had brought her and two blankets wrapped around her Amy reached to wipe away a tear from her cheek, the simple feeling of wind on her face and fresh air filling her lungs overwhelming her, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Sitting on the bench next to Amy, her motherly instinct letting her see through the abrasive exterior Amy constantly put up, Roser smiled, "It's pretty here. They've done a good job with the little garden."

"They have," Amy sniffed, counting her breathing, trying to get things under control, "I just wanted to be out of that room so badly..."

"Well," Roser smiled softly, "I'll make you a deal... You don't pretend to be asleep when I arrive and I'll bring you out each day that you are up for it. Deal?"

Blushing bright red, genuinely mortified at taking her annoyance at Marc out on his mother, Amy nodded, "Deal... Roser?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you do it? Why have you not told me to do one before now?"

"Do one," Roser chuckled, "I'm going to remember that phrase when Alex is trying to get out of the washing up..."

Amy laughed, biting her lip as she looked at Roser, "I'm sorry I've been rude."

"I haven't told you to do one," Roser smiled, reaching for Amy's hand, "Because every other weekend my baby risks being hospitalised in cities across the world. I couldn't bear the idea of him being there alone, no-one keeping an eye on him. So, whilst you are here, I will be looking in on you. Partly because it's the decent thing to do and partly, mostly, because my son loves you..."

Taking a wobbly breath Amy shrugged her shoulders, cursing at the pain, "I don't know how to deal with that... People leave me or give up on me... I can deal with people giving up on me..."

"I've never seen Marc give up on anything in his entire life..." Roser shrugged, reaching to tuck Amy's blanket in tighter.

*

_Sepang - Sunday_

"Is **that** focussed enough for you?"

Chucking his arms around Marc in Parc Ferme Emilio rolled his eyes, "Cheeky fucker..."

*

_Barcelona - Sunday_

Propped up in bed Amy's finger hovered over the send button, the simple "well done" message ready to go. Ignoring the stabbing feeling in her gut, reminding herself that everyone leaves eventually, she closed the app, putting the iPad back on the table, message unsent, words unsaid, tears rolling down her cheeks.

*

_Kuala Lumpur - Sunday_

"I'm a champion..." Marc put his hands on his hips, grin smug, alcohol obviously consumed.

Tito put his hands in the air, even more alcohol obviously consumed, "I am a champion!!!!"

"You need to go for the pizza," Marc pointed at Alex, "Because you are not the champion..."

Tito punched the air, stupidly excited about not having to leave the cocoon of duvet he had made, "YES!! Alex get the pizza!!"

"Pfft," Alex rolled his eyes, peeling himself off the chair to move the three feet open the door and accept the pizza from the delivery boy, before turning back to Marc, confidence on his face, "What you gonna do when **I'm** a champion too?"

"Youngest gets it," Marc winked, high-fiving Tito as Alex swore at them both.


	19. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shortie chapter to get us onto the next part :D

_Barcelona - Tuesday_

"Thank you," Amy smiled as she shuffled from the wheelchair into the bed, "For everything."

Roser frowned, "That sounds like a very final thank you, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No," Amy shook her head, "Your boys will be home tomorrow. You have plenty to do."

"Amy," Roser perched on the edge of the bed, soft sigh escaping her, "You know this will be the first place that Marc will come when he gets off the flight."

"Well..." Amy faltered, not wanting to upset Roser, knowing that snubbing the never ending kindness was possibly a mistake, "He can if he wishes, but I won't be here."

"What?" Eyes wide, showing where Alex's wide eyes came from, Roser looked stunned, "What do you mean?"

"We all need to move on..."

"But you are not fit, you've so much healing to do..."

"I know," Amy nodded, "I'm not signing myself out of hospital care. I'm just leaving here. I'll be back to see Dr Ruiz twice a week."

"Amy..."

"I've made my mind up," Firm, but polite Amy smiled softly, tears already glistening in her eyes, "I need to do this, to get better."

"If you don't want Marc to visit then that's..." Roser faltered, not wanting to use the word 'fine', "But don't cut out everyone..."

"I have to do this. I work better alone, I always have, I've always had too..."

Roser sighed hard, realising she'd get nowhere arguing, "At least tell me what days you'll be coming here, let me meet you for lunch or something to see how you are getting on...."

"I'll give you my new number, but only you," Amy shrugged, unrepentant, "If you pass it on I'll change it."

*

_Cervera - Wednesday_

"But _where_ is she going?"

Letting the sharpness of Marc's tone wash over her, aware it wasn't aimed at her, Roser shrugged softly, "She wouldn't say. One of the nurses told me it was a private care facility, but that they'd been warned by Amy's legal team not to disclose which one."

"She must really hate me..." Marc's tone was anguished as he slumped into his seat, "I should never have got drunk with Dani."

Shaking her head Roser got down on her knees in front of Marc, her hands reaching to cup his face, "No. **None** of this is your fault. None..."

"I've lost her Mama..." Marc put his head on his mother's shoulder, "How can I get her back if I don't even know where she is?"

*

_Cervera - Thursday_

Marc                         Hey. I don't really know what to say. I just feel I should say something...

Marc                         I guess "I'm here" is all I can think of. Day or night. If you need anything. Just call x

*

_Castelldefels - Friday_

"How are you?"

Amy smiled, "Fine thank you Doctor."

"No extra pains from the moving?"

"A few, but nothing unbearable."

"Good good. Dr Ruiz asked me to speak to you. He's a little concerned that you have banned visitors, are you ok for us to have a little chat about that?"

Amy shrugged, "If you like. I won't change my mind though, I don't want anyone knowing where I am."

*

_Cervera - Saturday_

"Oh look, a parcel for Marc..." Alex chucked his brother the parcel, the amount of mail Marc had been receiving since clinching the title having become a standing joke.

Marc frowned, shaking his head at Alex's smart comments, the writing on the outside somehow recognisable, but not instantly so, "Wait til you win brother, the doorbell will be constantly ringing..."

"I doubt that," Alex chuckled, "What is it?"

"Marc?" Julia lifted his head from his newspaper.

Holding up the iPad Marc sighed, "My iPad.... I guess she really, really doesn't want to speak to me..."


	20. Stepping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New format for taking this one forward. Hope it goes down ok :D  
> The large italic paragraphs are Amy's writing in her journal.

Monday 1st - Castelldefels

Sitting at the small desk Amy twiddled the pen between her fingers; the fresh, clean journal waiting for her to add her thoughts a suggestion by the doctor.

_01/12/14_

_Finally have no cast on my wrist so I can write at last. Got a weird support thing on that is quite possibly the ugliest strapping I've ever seen. It's supposed to be 'skin tone' but I don't think there's a person on the planet whose skin is this colour._

_Got a new room here and have a view of the sea. It's quite pretty, I imagine in the summer it's absolutely stunning when the colours are blue rather than grey._

_Got a check up in Barcelona on Wednesday and I'm meeting Roser for lunch. She doesn't know that I'm able to walk with the crutch now thanks to the new cast so I'm looking forward to that._

*

Tuesday 2nd - Cervera

Sat at the table, his fists clenched Marc took a few deep breaths, looking up at Alex with sad eyes, "She's in Castelldefels..."

"Castelldefels?" Sliding into the seat next to Marc, Alex frowned at the screen, "Why is she in Castelldefels?"

Glancing back at the article Marc bit his lip, "A private clinic. I didn't even know there was a private clinic in Castelldefels!"

"Me neither," Wincing as a photo of Amy, wrapped up in the arms of her ex, appeared as Marc scrolled down the article, Alex sighed, "What are you going to do?"

Feeling like he wanted to cry at the mention of Amy's decision to move to a Spanish clinic being attributed to her _"budding romance with MotoGP ace Marc Marquez"_ Marc shrugged, voice soft, "Nothing, there's nothing I can do."

*

Wednesday 3rd - Barcelona

"Hi..."

Roser stood up, tears in her eyes, "Amy...."

"Hello..." Letting herself be wrapped in one of Roser's amazing hugs Amy smiled, "Surprise!"

Stepping back, wiping her eyes with a tissue, Roser sighed; a warm, happy sigh, "Well it is a lovely surprise..."

"Thanks," Sitting opposite Roser, propping her crutches against an empty chair, Amy smiled, "Sorry that I've not been in touch so often..."

Shaking her head, still biting back a tear, Roser patted Amy's hand, "You've obviously been working very hard with the physio. I don't mind silence if it's productive silence."

"Chloe was telling me that Alex and Marc's victory party was some night?" Amy smiled, the mention of Marc's name feeling like a kick to the stomach, but feeling she owed it to Roser to at least mention the success of her sons.

Roser laughed, "Oh Amy... You should have seen them. Drunk as skunks the lot of them. I got up the next morning to twelve of them, _twelve_ , asleep dotted around my house. The smell... Beer, kebabs, different aftershaves, wind from said beer and kebabs.... My house stunk for days!"

Having heard similar from Chloe, who woke up in Alex's bed with a random mechanic snoring on the floor next to them, Amy chuckled, "Sounds like some night!"

"It was," Roser wiped her eyes again, "So tell me how you've been..."

*

Thursday 4th - Castelldefels

@amyraven              _Img.001_ According to the Daily Trash I'm dead! No-one told me! Could have escaped the brutality of today's physio if I'd known I was dead ;)

@chloedavies           Pfft wouldn't even trust that rag to get the date right!! I'm off next weekend so you up for a visitor??

@amyraven              Lol me neither. Yeah deffo!! Hopefully getting the leg cast off next week so will have to be a steady weekend...

@chloedavies           Oooh exciting!! Food, chilling and catching up suits me babe x

@amyraven              Sounds good to me x

@alexmarquez73     Good to know you are not dead Amy!! #nevertrustwhatyouread

@amyraven              Ha thanks! Well done on the title btw! I hear your party was mega :)

@alexmarquez73     Thanks :) It was! I don't remember *too* much of it ;)

@amyraven              Lol I bet you don't!

*

Friday 5th - Cervera

Letting himself into Marc's room, jumping on the bed, making his brother squawk in fright, Alex sighed, "Bizarre thing happened today...."

"Fuck's sake..." Pulling out his headphones, his music so loud Alex had taken him completely by surprise, Marc clapped his hand to his chest.

Laughing hard Alex ducked out of the way of a slap aimed at his head, "Bizarre thing... I logged onto Instagram this morning..."

"Did you?" Picking up a magazine Marc avoided his brother's eye, "Have you seen this? They are talking about building a new dirt track in.... Hey!"

Chucking the magazine aside Alex fixed his brother with a glare, "Do you _really_ think that's a good idea?"

"What?" Marc shrugged.

"Chatting to Amy pretending to be someone else...." Alex shook his head, voice softening, "Marc I..."

"I had to speak to her..." Shrugging, biting his lip hard, Marc looked at Alex, a picture of sadness, "I just wanted to speak to her and for her to reply.... I know it's stupid..."

Lifting his arm, Marc huddling into his side, Alex sighed softly, "Just warn me next time, yeah? Chloe text me and I didn't have a clue what she was talking about..."

"I just wanted to talk to her..." Marc sniffed, "I miss her..."

*

Saturday 6th - Castelldefels

_06/12/14_

_Weather is shit today. Just incessant rain hammering against the window. I started writing a new song, but there seems little point. I don't even sound the same when I speak, I dare not even try singing again._

_Marc posted a photo online. I was so close to commenting. I miss him. I need to stay strong though, I can't be reliant on him, on anyone. As soon as you rely on people they let you down. I just need to focus and get better. Then who knows._

_Hoping Roser is available for lunch on Wednesday. It's so boring here._

*

Sunday 7th - Cervera & Northampton

Alex                         Hey. Will you have any time for me at the weekend? ;)

Chloe                        I'm sure I can spare you five minutes or so.... ;)

Alex                         If you keep sending me pictures like last night five minutes will be all I last ;)

Chloe                        Pfft if I'm only getting five minutes then I'll not make time for you ;)

Alex                         Ha! Thanks, pile on the pressure...

Chloe                        From what I remember you do just fine under pressure ;)

Alex                         I'd much rather be under you ;)

Chloe                        And to think you used to go bright red and stutter at the slightest innuendo.....

Alex                         You corrupted me ;) Are you going to stay here at any point?

Chloe                        Yeah right... Nope. I've booked an apartment, Amy is hoping to get out for a few hours. Plus in an apartment I can make as much noise as I want ;)

Alex                         Is she up to that? I can help with the noise part ;)

Chloe                        She's hoping so. She's going stir crazy in that place. I'm counting on it ;)

Alex                         I wish she'd let us visit. I know she doesn't want to speak to Marc, but I'd go or Mama would go.... Fuck we need to separate these conversations. I can't talk to you about Amy with a hard cock - it's not right!

Chloe                        Mucky pup ;) Call me x

*

Monday 8th - Castelldefels

_8/12/14_

_Physiotherapists are a special kind of evil._

_Two hour session with Juan today and I can now hardly walk. I feel like my hips have been dislocated. He claims I'll feel the benefit of it next week, but the only thing that would benefit me right now would be punching him in the face._

*

Tuesday 9th - Castelldefels

_9/12/14_

_If I could move I'd kill Juan. In so much pain I had to ask for painkillers. If one more person tells me to persevere I'm going to taste Spanish prison life._

_Think I might have to cancel lunch with Roser tomorrow. Properly pissed off._

*

Wednesday 10th - Castelldefels & Cervera

Amy                         Hi. I'm really sorry for the short notice, but I'm in a lot of pain from physio so I'm not going to be going to Barcelona :( Sorry x

Roser                        Oh that's not good, are you ok? x

Amy                         I'm having a rubbish day. They say it'll help, but it just hurts. I was looking forward to lunch as well :( x

Roser                        Oh you poor thing. I'm sure they know what they are doing. I was looking forward to catching up too. I could come to you? x

Amy                         I wouldn't want to put you to too much trouble x

Roser                        It wouldn't be any trouble. It makes little difference to me where we eat. You know you can trust me x

Amy                         That would be really nice if you don't mind, I was really looking forward to it x

Roser                        That's sorted then. I'll come to you. 12 o'clock still ok? x

Amy                         Yeah. 12 o'clock would be great. Thank you Roser x

Roser                        Not a problem sweetheart. Send me the address and I'll see you soon x

*

Thursday 11th - Castelldefels

_11/12/14_

_Pain is less today thank fuck. Saw Juan in the breakfast room, hope he felt the full effect of my dirty look._

_Had a nice lunch with Roser yesterday. She brought an amazing picnic! We sat in the conservatory hiding from the rain. The food was so much better than the food here! Her homemade coleslaw is simply amazing._

_She's so proud of Marc and Alex. It was so funny when she was talking about the girl screaming at her when she saw her. Poor Roser thought she had something on her face!! Her necklace is beautiful - she's got grateful and considerate sons. She deserves something nice after all those heart attacks._

_Can't believe she invited me for Christmas. She understood when I said no, but how sweet is she to not want me to be alone?! It's weird. Having someone care like that is weird. Chloe does, but she's different. Nick did, but he's too busy trying to save money to be bothered much just now. Roser is like a kind Aunty, it's really nice, but very weird._

_Chloe arrives Saturday morning. Doctor Ruiz says I can go out for a few hours. No idea where we're going to go, but it'll be nice to get out. Nervous though. Don't why._

*

Friday 12th - Cervera

Pursing his lips Marc took a deep breath, counting to ten, trying to force himself to remember that the paper he was flicking through was well known for printing utter bollocks.

He still couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the story, the idea of Amy's ex being allowed to visit making his veins bubble with rage. Picking up his phone he cursed his own neediness.

Marc                         Hey. Random question. Would Amy let Luke Draven visit her?

Chloe                        Lol fuck no! Stop reading the Daily Trash!

Marc                         Thanks. Had to ask.

Chloe                        Marc, they said she was DEAD last week... That's how reliable they are!

Marc                         I know. Sorry. I just... I don't even know what I just...

Chloe                        Give her time. She doesn't freak at the mention of your name now and she's let your Mama go visit her. If you think she's worth it then give her the time x

Marc                         She's worth it x

*

Saturday 13th - Castelldefels

"Ready?" Smiling kindly, excited hugs already exchanged, Chloe paused at the door, Amy's face clearly showing her nerves about their trip out.

Taking a deep breath, gripping her crutches a bit tighter, Amy nodded, the lump in her throat too big to swallow, "Ready..."


	21. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter takes place on Saturday 13th December, near Castelldefels.

"I didn't know what else to do...." Eyes wide with panic Chloe let Alex press his lips to her forehead, "She's freaking out. Completely freaking out..."

Firm hands on Chloe's shoulder Alex smiled, Marc hovering behind him awkwardly, "Where is she?"

"In there..."

Looking at the door of the ladies toilet Alex sighed softly, "Of course she is... Is anyone else in there?"

"No. Just her. She's locked in the last cubicle.... Next to the window.... The owner said he's going to phone the police if she doesn't get out...." Wiping a tear with her hand Chloe sounded bereft of ideas.

"Ok," Nudging Marc out of his trance with his foot Alex put his hands on Chloe's shoulders, "Stay here, don't let anyone come in... Come on you..."

*

Sitting sideways on the closed toilet lid, forehead against the cold Formica wall, crutches on the floor, half under the door, Amy tried to count to ten, her panicked breathing too fast, her head giddy from hyper-ventilation and panic.

"Amy..." Trainer toes poking through the bottom of the door Alex kept his voice soft, "It's Alex, are you ok?"

Opening her mouth to speak Amy clasped her hand to her chest, panic erupting again in loud gaspy breaths.

"Amy," Trying to channel his mother's best authoritative tone Alex spoke again, "Amy, you need to calm the breathing down a bit."

"Ca... Ca..." Tears streaming down her face, able to vision the front page story of her death in a Spanish toilet, Amy tried to swallow the lump in her throat that was preventing her from speaking.

"She's panicking," Looking at his brother, ideas rapidly running out, Alex shrugged, "I'll go phone Mama..."

"Alex..." Wide-eyed and on the verge of panicking himself Marc's jaw dropped as Alex left the room, leaving him alone with Amy, separated by a dull grey plasticky door. Pausing for a few moments, the silence only peppered by Amy's gaspy breathing, Marc frowned as Amy's respiratory rate got quicker still, "Amy... It's me... Marc... You need to breathe slower..."

"Ca... brea..."

"Babe... You need to slow down your breathing," Dropping to his knees to look under the door, cursing almost silently as the tiny gap offered him no view, Marc went into the next cubicle and clambered onto the closed lid, then pulling himself up onto the partition, strong arms letting his head appear over the top, "Amy... Amy look at me..."

Looking up, breathing getting more and more difficult, Amy's eyes told the whole terrifying story to Marc in a second, making him swallow hard and have to fight to keep his voice firm, "You **have** to slow your breathing down... Breathe with me... Breathe in... And out... Breathe in... And out... Slowly, Amy, slowly... And out... That's it, in... And out... Now a bit slower still in....... And out....... And in....... Well done, out......."

"Too many people..." Still slightly gaspy, eyes locked on Marc, the strictness in his voice keeping her steady, Amy shook her head, "Too many."

"It's ok," Grimacing as his arms started to ache, the edges of the partition starting to cut into his skin, Marc soothed, "Don't worry about that for now..."

"Can't stay here..." Starting to breath quicker again Amy put her head back on the wall, "Can't.... Toomuchtoomany...."

"Fuck..." Taking a second to evaluate the situation Marc hauled himself up, praying that the cubicle walls were firmly secured to the wall and floor, pulling his leg over the top and balancing precariously onto the cistern, before lowering himself into the space between the toilet and the door, almost breaking his ankle when Amy's crutch moved under his foot, "Fuck..."

Kneeling down, firmly pulling Amy round to face him, Marc smiled, voice firm, "Slow it down again..."

"Can't..."

"You can..." Hands on Amy's knees, his eyes drilling into her, "You can... Breathe in... And out... And in... And out... And in... Now slow it down, out....... And in....... And out....... And in, slowly....... And out, that's it....... And in....... Good girl......... Well done....... Now listen to me, keep breathing. Alex has his car.... Steady.... We'll bring it to the fire door, you don't have to deal with any of the people...."

"I can't play concerts if I'm scared of people," Dissolving into tears, everything smothering her, Amy shook her head, "Why are you even here? I'm a fucking bitch to you."

"I'm here because you needed me to be," Marc shrugged simply, "Shall I get Alex to bring his car round?"

Amy nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, I'm going to unlock this door to speak to him, ok?" Marc smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Amy's forehead, "We'll get you back to your clinic. I promise you that."

*

Grimacing, pain shooting through her body, as she bundled into the back of Alex's car, brought to the back door as promised, Amy dissolved into tears, letting the strong arms pull her into a tight hug, everything she'd worked for, everything that was her life drifting away from her.

*

"Hey..." Opening the door tentatively, the doctors having taken over getting Amy back into the clinic when they arrived, Chloe smiled softly, "You ok?"

Fighting back more tears, head slightly fuzzy with painkillers, Amy nodded, "Thank you."

"Is it ok if the boys come in?"

Amy nodded, words not able to push by the lump forming in her throat again as Alex and Marc shuffled in, the three of them taking a seat next to her bed, an awkward silence descending over them before Alex smiled, "Nice view from here."

"Yeah," Amy smiled softly, "It is."

"The doctors and nurses seem nice," Alex smiled, "Friendly."

"They are. Must be a Spanish thing... Thank you..."

"Ach, you'd have done it for us," Alex shrugged, sharing a look with Chloe, Amy and Marc fixated on each other, "Should I go for some drinks?" Nudging his head at Chloe, Amy and Marc oblivious to them, Alex got up, "Won't be long."

Finally alone, something they'd both wanted and dreaded in equal measure, Amy and Marc looked at each other, silent tension crackling around the room until Marc smiled softly, "You feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "They have good drugs here..."

Marc laughed softly, "Good.... It's good to see you walking. With the crutches. You are doing well."

"Yeah right," Amy laughed sadly, "I've just had a meltdown in a cafe...."

Reaching for her hand, then stopping himself, sensibility over-ruling instinct, Marc kept his voice soft and gentle, "It'll take a while, give yourself time, you've been through a lot."

"Everything is ruined...." Shaking her head, momentarily freezing as Marc moved to sit on the bed, the arms that made her feel safe on the car journey wrapping around her again, "I can't sing, I'm in agony, I don't know what I am going to do or want to do about anything and now I can't even go to a fucking cafe without freaking out."

"Time heals everything..." Shifting round until he was half laid on the bed, Amy wrapped up in his arms, as she sobbed, "In 2011 I thought everything was fucked. I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Alex.... It just takes time...."

"You shouldn't be here.... I'll hurt you.... Then you'll leave, everyone leaves.... It hurts less if you leave sooner...."

Closing his eyes, the fragility in her voice making him want to cry, Marc shook his head, "I'm not leaving. You can push me away as much as you like, but I'm like a boomerang, I keep coming back.... I love you."

"Don't," Amy cried, unable to deal with the tenderness in Marc's voice, stifling a yawn as the painkillers started to really kick in, "Please don't."

"Ssh..." Stroking his fingers through his hair, fighting his instinct again and staying silent Marc pressed a gentle kiss to her head as her breathing changed, the slowness telling him she was going to sleep, "I'm going now... But I will be back, whenever you want me or need me I'll be back. Just call."

"Marc..." Body malleable like toffee through sleepiness Amy looked up at Marc, her half shut eyes drawing him in until he checked himself, untangling himself from her and standing up.

"I love you. Don't forget that because it won't change..." Heading for the door, once glance back to see Amy's eyes flicker shut, Marc bit his lip, barrelling into Alex for a hug in the corridor, praying the breakthrough lasted, knowing he had to take it slow.


	22. Panic

Sunday 14th - Castelldefels

_It's raining. It's dark, grey and raining which pretty much sums up everything._

_Chloe has gone home. She cried and feels guilty. I'm such a shit friend._

_They should all have been enjoying this bike thing Marc and Alex are doing this weekend, but instead they were fretting about me._

_I hate this._

_I hate this life._

Monday 15th - Castelldefels

_Decision made._

_I'm going for a walk._

_I will do this._

_I will._

*

Tuesday 16th - Castelldefels

_Yesterday worked. I managed it._

_Today I'm going again._

_I can do this._

*

Wednesday 17th - Castelldefels

"I'm here to see Amy."

Looking up at Roser the receptionist smiled, "She's in room 26."

"Oh," Roser frowned, "She's moved rooms?"

Biting her lip, desperate to tell the kindly older woman the whole story, the receptionist smiled, "Just temporary."

"Ok..." Roser frowned again, moving to make her way along the corridor, passing outside Amy's usual room, the smell of vomit making her crinkle her nose, before finding room 26 and knocking the door, "Amy?"

"Cksadcin..."

"Are you ok?" Opening the door Roser blanched, Amy looking sickly and pale, worse than she had for a while, "Amy?"

"Upset tummy.... Was sick...."

"Right..." Something not right, unsure what, but something just not sitting right, Roser hovered next to Amy's bed, "You poor thing. Can I get you anything?"

"No.... Want sleep...."

"You sleep then sweetheart," Roser, motherly instinct taking over, pressed a soft kiss to Amy's temple, "I'll call you in a day or two, see how you are doing."

"K..."

Closing the door, wandering along to Amy's usual room, cleaners working furiously on the carpet Roser sighed, something still not quite right.

*

Thursday 18th - Cervera

"Hey, when did you get back?" Coming downstairs, weekly mission of changing all the beds complete, Roser pressed a kiss into Marc's hair.

Sat at the table, paperwork for his new house spread out, Marc smiled softly, "Half an hour ago. I did shout up, but you couldn't hear me over the cat wailing, or since we don't have a cat perhaps it was your own _singing_..."

"Cheeky," Giving him a gentle cuff round the head Roser picked up two cups, "Coffee?"

Nodding, Marc smiled, "Please."

"How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? _'On a scale of one to ten how humiliated are you to have cried in front of the entire world'_ you mean?

"You've nothing to be ashamed of," Firm, defensive in that motherly way that somehow bridged complete softness with the instinct of a lioness, Roser smiled as she got out the milk, "Showing your emotion is no bad thing."

"I blubbed like a baby," Marc sighed, "I'm sure Amy, the singer in the rock band, was super impressed...."

"Hmmm... Well she wasn't very well yesterday," Pouring the coffee into the cups Roser brought them to the table, depositing one in front of Marc before sitting opposite him, thoughtful look on her face, "Tummy upset she said."

"She said?" Blowing on his coffee to cool it Marc frowned, "You sound like you don't believe her."

"I'm not sure I do... I mean, she had been sick, the cleaners were cleaning her room as I passed..."

Marc grimaced, "Nice..."

"You know when there's just something.... You don't know what it is, but just _something..._ "

Marc took a sip of his coffee, watching his mother, her clearly trying to figure something out, "Maybe it's because of the panic thing? She was _really_ scared..."

"Hmm.... Probably," Roser smiled, "House paperwork?"

"Yeah...."

*

Friday 19th - Castelldefels

_In the bad books again._

_Go out they said. Face the demons they said._

_Get fifty-five tonnes of shit if you are ten minutes late...._

_Can't fucking win._

*

Saturday 20th - Cervera

Wandering into the kitchen, phone in hand, Roser frowned, "I need a lift..."

"To where?" Julia looked up, he and both sons sporting the same confused look, Roser previously declaring she was having a quiet day at home.

Strange look on her face, Roser shrugged, "Viladecans."

"Viladecans?" Marc tilted his head, aware of the proximity of Viladecans to Castelldefels, "What's happened?"

"She's been arrested," Putting her phone in her pocket, looking Marc in the eye, Roser smiled, the kind of 'I have no idea what is going on, but we'll make it ok' smile she had given Marc many times in the hospital, "Amy has been arrested...."

-

"Roser..." Jumping out of the hard plastic chair, shut inside a small grey room, Amy threw her arms around Roser, tears streaming down her face, "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call. I'm _so_ sorry."

Patting Amy's back, something striking her again, again her unsure what, Roser smiled gently, "It's ok... You just have to tell me, and the Officer here, what happened."

"I was in the shop. I've been making myself go out each day. Just a short time," Tears and snot running down her face Amy sniffed, "Then it happened again... my chest got all tight and I was panicking and there was too many people and it got too much and and and and and and..."

"Hey, hey..." Hugging her again, guiding her back into the chair, Roser kept her voice calm, "It's ok... Calm down...."

"Please calm," The female officer smiled, having been briefed on the situation with the panic attacks and accident when Marc and Roser arrived, Marc being determined that Amy wasn't a criminal and the fact that a sick person was locked in a room (which he kept repeating despite the fact the officer in charge told him four times that Amy was in a meeting room rather than a cell due to her crutches) was a disgrace, "We can fix."

-

"Oh..." Amy faltered, stepping out of the police station and spotting Marc, leant against his car, biting the nail of his thumb, not sure what to do or say when he looked up and spotted her and Roser, "Hi..."

Opening the car door, the two of them just looking at each other awkwardly as Roser clambered into the back, muttering about him being able to afford a car with more doors, Marc smiled, "Sorted?"

"Yeah..." Amy nodded, "I panicked. Had to get out...."

Marc smiled again, softly, making Amy bite her lip, "I thought it would be something like that...."

"Yeah. Not like I need to steal something that cost less than two Euros..." Amy laughed, the sound weak, forced almost, triggering Roser again, her inability to put her finger on what was bothering her bugging the older woman.

-

"I wish she'd let us go in with her..." Marc's voice was thoughtful as they watched Amy make her way through the front door, Roser having moved into the front.

Roser shrugged, "She's trying to be independent, get her life back..."

"I wanted to hold the door for her," Marc muttered, not sure who he was annoyed at really, "She just doesn't seem to want any help."

Roser laughed kindly, trying to lighten the mood, whilst still wondering what it was that was bugging her, "I'm going to remember all of these statements the next time you get hurt...."


	23. Sorry

Sunday 21st - Cervera & Castelldefels

"What's up with you?" Marc frowned as Alex stomped into the room, flopped onto the sofa and snatched the playstation controller.

Alex huffed, "Nothing."

"Clearly..." Pausing, waiting for Alex to get frustrated with his poor play, chuck down the controller and turn to him, frustration written all over his face, Marc shrugged, "Chloe?"

Alex bit his lip, disappointment and annoyance mingling together to create a pissed off younger Marquez, " _Amy_..."

"Amy?"

"Chloe and Amy were meant to be going away for Christmas..." Alex sighed, lips pursed, "Chloe reserved that apartment near Castelldefels...."

"Right..."

"Amy has decided she still wants to do something for Christmas...." Alex huffed, "So she's booked a villa in _Ibiza_ for 5 days..."

"Right..." Marc sighed, as disappointed as Alex was, and as disappointed for Alex.

"Chloe can only be here for 7 days so I'm hardly going to see her..."

"I'm going to speak to Amy, this is getting ridiculous..."

"Don't..." Groaning as Marc got up, storming out, Alex cursed, result not what he planned.

-

"Amy," Popping her head around the door the nurse smiled, "You have a visitor..."

Amy frowned, not expecting Roser until Wednesday at least, unsure if she'd make it at all with it being Christmas Eve, "Ok..."

"Hi..." Pausing in the doorway, bravery almost all used up, Marc raised his hand, waving, even as his own brain screamed _'don't wave you fuckwit'_ at him, "How are you?"

Nodding, like the dog from the Churchill advert, Amy forced her voice to work, "Yeah. Good. Fine. Better..."

"Good..." Marc smiled, atmosphere beyond awkward, "Can I come in?"

Nodding again, voice gone, Amy gestured to the chair, Marc closing the door over, not shut tight, not sure why, but that seeming the thing to do.

"I wanted to talk to you about Chloe and Alex..."

"Are they ok?" Panic building in her chest quickly Amy jumped when Marc's hand reached out to touch her arm.

"They're fine. Safe..." Marc smiled kindly, "It's just... They didn't tell you they planned to spend some time together over Christmas did they?"

"No," Amy lied. Well, not _lied_ , they hadn't said, but she had known and had just ignored it.

"Thought not," Marc shook his head, "And I realised if you discovered that after you went away you'd feel bad..."

"Yeah..."

"I know you don't want to spend time with me, and that's fine..." Marc shrugged, it clearly not fine, but him accepting it, "But it'd be a shame if they missed out as well..."

"It would," Amy fought back the urge to kick him out, or kiss him.

"So I was wondering if you'd consider not going to Ibiza... Maybe staying somewhere that Alex could come too?"

"Yeah," Amy shrugged, "The where isn't really important..."

"I mean Mama really wants you to come for dinner with us on Christmas Eve, but..."

"I can't..." Amy shook her head, "That's..."

"I know," Marc smiled, gutted that he couldn't have Christmas Eve with her and his family, "I wondered if maybe you'd like my new house..."

"New house?"

"Not to keep, obviously," Marc chuckled, his heart jumping when Amy giggled, "But it's close enough for Alex to visit. It's got easy access for you, and there's lots of good help around if you need it..."

"Erm," Wanting to run away, unsure if she wanted to run without Marc or drag him with her, Amy shrugged, "Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"Excellent," Marc smiled, "I'll order you in food and stuff, anything in particular you want?"

"No, I'm not fussy..."

"Good good," Marc smiled, things feeling slightly awkward again, "Right. Well. I should go..."

"Ok."

"If you need anything..."

"I know. Thank you."

Braving giving her a peck on the cheek Marc nodded, "Thanks. Bye."

*

Monday 22nd - Castelldefels

_More grief._

_Stay in. Go out. Stay in. Go out._

_Make up your mind._

_Stop confusing me._

*

Tuesday 23rd - Cervera

"For the man who saved Christmas you don't look very happy...." Alex sat opposite Marc at the table, stealing a spoonful of his cereal, frowning hard when he didn't get kicked, slapped or sworn at, "What's up?"

Turning the laptop around, the grainy photo making Alex squint, Marc sighed, "Does that look like Amy to you?"

"That could be fucking anyone..." Alex squinted some more, not seeing much more than lots of grainy dots, "Why?"

Turning the laptop back round Marc sighed, "Starting Daze singer Amy Raven celebrated her release from hospital by stunning karaoke goers in a Spanish bar. Still using crutches after the horror car accident which saw her end up in Intensive Care..." Marc paused, the images of Amy covered by bandages and tubes jumping back into his brain, "...the singer wobbled on the stage as she belted out several karaoke classics and celebrated her release with several Pina Colada cocktails..."

"Amy? Went to karaoke? When?" Alex turned the laptop back around, squinting at the photo with renewed vigour.

"Last night apparently," Marc sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before puffing out his cheeks, "I don't know what to think..."

"I think it's bullshit," Alex shook his head, "Listen, _'her boyfriend, MotoGP star Marc Marquez laughed and cheered as she sang before congratulating her with a steamy kiss in a corner booth of the bar'_ you were **here** last night..."

"Exactly..."

"Marc," Alex frowned, "Do you really think that the girl who panicked so much she locked herself in the toilet and got arrested is suddenly well enough to go singing karaoke and pulling other blokes? _Seriously_?"

"It sounds farfetched..."

"It sounds ridiculous..."

"It says she got a taxi back to the clinic and struggled to open the door one handed..."

"So?" Alex frowned.

Marc sighed, "When I dropped her off, after the police station, she struggled with the door."

"They said you were there and you weren't..."

"I know," Putting his head down on the table, eyes closed, Marc sighed, "If this doesn't work out between me and her I'm becoming a monk. This hurts too bad."

"It'll work out."

"Maybe..." Marc sighed, then looked up at Alex, "Stop stealing my fucking cereal."

*

Wednesday 24th - Castelldefels & Andorra

"Have a nice Christmas. Don't forget that we are here anytime, just on the end of the telephone."

Amy smiled at the doctor, "Thank you."

"Ready?" Chloe grinned, delighted at the surprise of no Ibiza and plenty of Alex opportunities.

-

"It's stunning..." Chloe picked up the note on the counter, "Aww, there's a full British traditional Christmas dinner in the fridge, it just needs re-heated tomorrow. He's so thoughtful...."

Amy smiled, looking around the house, all of the fixtures and fittings shiny and new, scaring herself with the way she instantly felt at home there, "Yeah."

-

Picking up the bottle of red wine Amy smiled, "Wine?"

"Are you allowed?" Chloe frowned, "If you're not then I'm not."

Smiling at the gesture of solidarity Amy nodded, "Doc says a couple is ok..."

"Then get pouring..."

*

Thursday 25th - Andorra & Cervera

"Merry Christmas!" Padding into the downstairs room Amy had chosen Chloe grinned as she dumped a bag of presents on the bed, "Hey, you ok?

Nodding, tears streaming down her face, Amy sniffed, "Just... We nearly didn't have this... You now."

"Hey..." Wrapping her arms around her friend, both of them curling up on top of the duvet for a good cry together, all the fears and worries of the past few months bubbling over until they looked at each other and laughed at the red eyes and snottery nose, Chloe shook her head, "Right. This is a celebration. We're here. You made it."

Amy nodded, wiping her nose with a tissue, probably one from Roser, "I made it."

-

"When the snowman brings the snow..."

" _Snowman brings the snow_..."

"Well he just might like to know..."

" _Just might like to know..._ "

" **He puts a great big smile on somebody's _faaace_...** "

"Da de da de de de dah... Da de da de de de dah..."

Bounding round the kitchen singing into the wooden spoon Chloe laughed loud, Amy singing into a spatula, perched on the stool, leg not yet up to bounding... "Here we go!"

" **WELL IIII WISH IT COULD BE CHRISTMAS EVERY DAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!** "

-

"Oops..." Chloe looked up at Amy, Christmas dinner eaten and more wine than the doctor allowed consumed, wide-eyed, "I think we just saved over Alex and Marc's game..."

Amy giggled, "Oh dear... Maybe they won't notice?"

"We're shit..." Chloe chuckled, looking over to Amy from the other sofa, "Like _really_ shit..."

Amy shrugged, "Maybe they are shit too?"

Looking at each other for a second they both laughed, "Nah..."

"I wonder what Alex is doing," Chloe pondered, "This day is almost perfect..."

"Text him," Amy smiled at the surprised look, wine making everything seem good with the world, "Seriously, text him. If he wants to come up it's fine by me."

"I think..." Chloe paused, "Him and Marc... You know with their friends away..."

"It's Marc's house," Amy shrugged, hoping the desire to see Marc wasn't written all over her face, "If he wants to come up..."

-

"How much have you had to drink?" Opening Marc's room door without knocking Alex prayed for a negative answer.

Pausing the film Marc shook his head, "Nothing, why?"

"We've been invited to Andorra..."

"We?" Marc sat up, biting his lip, "You mean you?"

"Nope," Alex grinned, "I double checked with Chloe, and Amy even said so when I could hear. **We**..."

"It's 9pm, we'll not get there until at least 11..."

"Marc," Alex sighed, "It's Christmas Day and the girl you've been pining for for months has just invited you to come over..."

"I'm driving..." Pushing past Alex, grabbing the Christmas present he bought without much hope of being able to give, Marc took the stairs two at a time, "Come on Alex!"

*

Friday 26th - Andorra

"Hey!" Alex grinned, managing not to stumble backwards as a slightly tipsy Chloe practically launched herself at him, "Merry Christmas..."

Shuffling past them, grimacing as he saw _and_ heard his brothers tongue go searching, Marc wandered into the lounge, smiling nervously at Amy, sat on the sofa, glass of wine in hand, "Hey..."

"Hi..." Just as nervous Amy smiled back, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Marc shrugged, pulling a face, "Although thanks to the weather it's not Christmas Day anymore..."

"No-one has been to bed yet, so it's still Christmas Day..."

"I like that idea," Taking a breath Marc walked over to the sofa, hoping the wrapping paper wasn't getting mangled by his sweaty hand, "It's not much... Just..."

Reaching down by the sofa Amy picked up a small parcel, smiling warmly as she held it out to him, "Sit down then, you are making the place look untidy..."

"Sorry..." Laughing, sheer nerves as they each opened their parcels, both small tokens, hers a book on guitar chords, Marc remembering that she mentioned owning a guitar that she couldn't play, his drawing a huge giggle as he held up Jorge Lorenzo's autobiography with a shake of the head, "Cheek..."

"You said you'd never buy it..." Amy smiled, the happiness on her face taking Marc's breath away, "Merry Christmas Marc..."

"Merry Christmas."

-

"Excuse me..." Alex flushed bright red, the long drive and two hours of chatting and joking catching up with him in a wide yawn.

Chloe smiled, "Tired baby?"

"Yeah," Eyes locked on Chloe, not able to hide the fact that if he got her alone he'd find some more energy, Alex blushed at Marc's mock vomiting noises from the other sofa, "Fuck off."

"Fuck off to bed little brother..."

Chloe looked at Amy, still unsure of how her friend truly felt about Marc being around, "You need anything Ams?"

"No," Amy smiled, genuinely chilled and happy, "Go to bed Chlo."

Not waiting to be told twice Alex jumped up, pulling Chloe by the arm, giving his brother the finger as Marc made rude gestures while Chloe hugged Amy goodnight, "Night Amy."

"Goodnight Alex."

Waiting until Alex and Chloe were out of earshot Marc turned to Amy with a smile, both of them with a glass of wine in hand, "It really made his day you know, the invitation..."

"Chloe's too..."

Sitting next to Amy on the sofa, his whole body tense so they didn't touch, Marc smiled softly, taking a sip of wine for courage, "Kind of made my day..."

"Mine too if I'm being honest," Amy stole a glance at Marc, the darkness of his eyes catching her breath.

"Honest is good," Dropping his voice low Marc relaxed his leg, letting their knees touch, screaming internally when Amy did the same, letting her head drop onto his shoulder, "Amy..."

"I don't know..." Looking up at Marc, breathing not as regular as it was before his hand snaked along the back of the sofa, Amy bit her lip, "I don't know what's going on or what I feel or anything... I just know..."

Resting his forehead on hers, closing his eyes in the hope that not being watched would mean she could finish her sentence, "You just know?"

"I just know I'm glad you came... I wanted you to be here... I don't know what that means exactly but..."

Pressing his lips to hers, chaste and soft Marc's stomach flipped when she didn't pull away, the little catch in her breath enough to give him the courage to bring his hand to her cheek, cupping her face as he pulled away, foreheads still pressed together, "I wanted to be here... So much..."

"I'm glad..."

The whispered words were stolen away by Marc pressing their mouths back together, soft and chaste then more as his tongue flicked out, nudging her bottom lip, his heart soaring as her mouth opened, letting him lick his way in, one hand on her face and the other on the back of her neck, her hands finding their way around his waist, resting on his back, burning his skin through the material as their tongues found each other and tangled, languid at first and then more needy, the pain and desperation of the weeks and months catching up with them until they were both tasting salty tears and Amy's hands were gripping his shirt, hanging onto him like she was going to fall over if she didn't.

Pulling away, eyes closed, praying for the answer he wanted, Marc's breath was a gasp, "Are you sure? I don't want to push..."

"I'm sure," Sliding one hand under his shirt, him gasping as skin touched skin, "I want this... I want you..."

-

"I won't break..." Splayed out on the sofa, Marc on top of her, both of them minus their tops, her bra discarded by his clever hands, Amy tugged on his hair, "Marc..."

Eyes black with the combination of lust and fear, Marc nipped her bottom lip, "I don't want to hurt you..."

"My leg is broken, the rest of me is fine..." Pulling him into another kiss, raking her nails down his back until he hissed, Amy kissed a line along his jaw, nipping his earlobe, "I want you... I _want_ you..."

Growling as his mouth crashed onto hers Marc's hands went into overdrive, deft fingers teased and tugged on her nipples, cheeky fingers danced down her sides, smirking into the kiss as her skin goosebumped as he kissed down her neck and jaw, nibbling on her collarbone as her fingers tangled in her hair, grinning against the skin at the loud wail that fell from her as his tongue found her nipple, enjoying the cursing as he kissed down her chest, letting his tongue flick into her belly button before it moved down to her waistband, Marc looking up at her with dark eyes, the flick of her hips enough to have him reaching for her button, tugging it open and pulling on the denim until they were round her ankles, the plaster cast making it difficult to pull them any further, Amy swearing loud enough to make him glad there were no neighbours as his mouth moved lower, his tongue darting out, dancing over her clit, her wail glorious.

-

" _Marc_..."

"I've got you..."

Wincing as Amy's nails dug into his back hard enough to draw blood Marc pressed their foreheads together, both of them closing their eyes as he rocked into her again, her hurtling toward a second orgasm, him reciting the eight times table in his head to hold back his first, "I've got you..."

"Please... _Please_..."

Picking up the pace, the heel of her good leg digging into his back, Marc cursed as she started to shiver, sliding a hand between them, fingers finding her clit as his mouth latched onto her neck, determined to push her over first, feeling her muscles clamp down on him as she swore and sobbed her way over the edge, a few more thrusts into the hot wet heat all he needed to fly over the edge with her, instinctively rolling onto his side, pulling her in, softening cock still inside her, both of them sobbing gentle, clinging on, fearful the other would float away.

" _I'm sorry_."

" **I'm sorry**."


	24. Christmas Rules

Friday 26th - Andorra

Holding his breath as Amy stirred Marc couldn't help, but smile as she snuggled into him tighter and drifted back to sleep. The sobbing session on the sofa had ended with him carrying her to bed, her arms locked around his neck, the trust that he wouldn't let her fall giving him even more hope and then curled together in bed, slow hands caressing skin as they kissed until their jaws ached and Marc's renewed hardness was pressing into her again, slow, gentle and intimately painful as the tears bubbled up again. Now on his side, Amy's head on his arm, his fingers tracing the tiny bird shape, the only glimpse of her tattoo visible from that angle, the words on her back _'Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly'_ striking him more than it ever had before, Marc bit his lip, wondering briefly where so many tears had suddenly came from, keeping his voice a tiny, hushed whisper, "I love you... God I hope you meant it when you said it..."

_"Marc..." Broken voice, body shuddering under him, both of them right on the edge, Amy panted into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his back as she arched, swearing softly, burying her head in the crook of his neck as he swore loud, almost drowning her out as they crashed over the edge together, "I love you."_

As the sun got brighter, trivial things like closing the blinds having been missed off their late night to-do list, Amy stirred more, Marc holding his breath each time, wondering what the reaction would be, occasionally questioning himself if he'd done the right thing, praying she wouldn't be angry, but taking a mental picture of how she looked in case the reaction was negative, her hair splayed out on the pillow, the auburn roots softening the impact of the rest of the jet black locks, her face relaxed, happy even, the marks and bruises from the accident mostly gone, just the scar on her arm, one on her hip and the cast still showing up. Little marks that Marc hadn't had the chance, or taken the time to know, caught his attention; his eye drawn continually to the one on her ribs, a wound inflicted by her own mother, a story that had taken Marc's breath away, standing out, pink against pale cream, like an explanation of every defensive stance and comment Amy ever made. A stark reminder of how different their lives had been.

"Urgh, who turned the light on?"

Marc held his breath as Amy turned into him, her face pressed against his chest, letting out a little chuckle at her groan, taking the chance and pressing a soft kiss into her hair, "Morning sleepyhead..."

"Too early..." Amy grunted, her hand on Marc's chest, trying to keep her breathing calm, to push down the bubble of panic in her chest, "Marc?"

Hearing the tone one of Marc's hands instantly went to her face, cupping it softly, pulling her chin up, locking their eyes, "It's ok... Everything is ok... Promise..."

"I don't know..."

Silencing her with a soft, chaste, kiss Marc smiled, "It's Christmas, no-one needs to know anything or make any decisions at Christmas."

"Really?"

Nodding, the frightened tone in Amy's voice making him want to wrap her up in his arms forever, Marc dropped a kiss on her nose, "Really. That's the Christmas rules..."

"Thank you..."

"No worries," Marc smiled, trying to think of images in his head to stop his cock reacting to Amy's body pressing against him, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I think..." Amy bit her lip, pink blush spreading across her cheeks, by now able to feel Marc's erection pressing against her stomach, "Could we maybe stay here?"

Taking a breath, trying to get his emotions back under control, Marc nodded into a soft kiss, "Uh huh, we can do that..."

" _Marc_..." Breath catching as Marc rolled on top of her, their tongues tangling with renewed morning energy, Amy pushed against him as one of his hands slipped between her legs, two fingers sliding into her as the heel of his hand pressed against her clit, "Please Marc..."

-

"Morning..." Alex looked at his watch with a smirk as Marc and Amy finally appeared in the kitchen.

Cuffing Alex round the back of the head Marc shook his head, "You've been in here for all of five minutes, don't start your shit little brother."

"Be nice to each other you two," Chloe rolled her eyes, "Morning Ams. How's the leg this morning?"

Amy smiled, nodding in answer to the silent questions in Chloe's eyes, _I'm fine, yes we fucked, yes it was good, ok more than good, no I'm not panicking_ , "Not too bad. Be fine once I take my painkillers."

"Christmas bubble and squeak?" Chloe grinned holding up the frying pan.

Amy nodded, forgetting any nerves and leaning against Marc, "Yes!"

"What's bubble and squeak?" Marc asked, he and Alex looking at the girls like they had two heads at the random sounding breakfast suggestion that had them both laughing and excited.

"Tradition! Leftovers basically, pass me the two bowls out of the fridge please Alex?" Amy smiled, "Not really sure it's top class athlete breakfast right enough..."

Opening the fridge Alex frowned, "The bowl with potatoes in it?"

"Yep, potatoes. And the one with the carrots and parsnips please."

"Okay..." Handing Amy the two bowls as Chloe pottered around with a frying pan and a pan of leftover gravy, Alex actually looked nervous, "What exactly are you doing with those, _for breakfast_?"

-

"This is actually really good," Alex grinned, before realising the error of his words and kissing Chloe on the cheek, "Everything you cook is..."

"Nice save," Chloe rolled her eyes, "What do you think Marc?"

"It's..." Tilting his head to the side Marc smiled, "...different, but I think I like it."

"If we hadn't eaten all the stuffing it would have been better," Amy smiled, her painkillers, washed down with a mouthful of leftover wine, doing the job, "Or if we had been less lazy and made bacon."

"Maybe..." Marc faltered, "Maybe we could have some with bacon tomorrow?"

Amy looked at Marc, tiny hint of fear in her belly, reminded herself of his words about no decisions to be made over Christmas, took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah. That'd be nice..."

"Great," Squeezing Amy's knee under the table, avoiding his brother's questioning look trying to remind him that they were supposed to be having dinner with their parents that night, Marc grinned wide, "Great."

-

"Hey..." Blushing at Marc's raised eyebrow, aware that hanging around outside the bathroom like a stalker wasn't the classiest look in the world, Amy bit her lip, "Why is Alex so jumpy?"

Shaking his head Marc grinned, slightly fake, "It's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Marc?" Amy frowned.

Sighing Marc leant on the wall, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, afraid any mention of any of them leaving the house would burst the happy bubble they seemed to be inhabiting, "We're supposed to be having dinner with our parents..."

"You can't miss that," Amy's voice did nothing to hide the disappointment, "You should go..."

Pulling Amy to him, hands on her hips, laughing when one of her crutches crashed to the floor, Marc sighed, "I don't want to go... I want to stay here until Christmas is over..."

"That's not very fair on your parents... Your Mama has done so much for me, I wouldn't like to see her sad at Christmas."

Dropping a kiss onto her forehead Marc sighed, "I know... I just don't want to go..."

"Well," Amy bit her lip, eyes closed as her forehead rested on Marc's chin, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Shaking his head Marc held his breath, wanting, need Amy to be the one to suggest any plans.

"Then," Voice only just audible, nerves clear, Amy went on, "Then maybe you could come back tomorrow..."

"I'd like that..." Marc smiled, tempting Amy into a gentle kiss, "You're sure?"

"I don't have to make any decisions at Christmas time, right?"

"Right," Marc nodded, "Christmas rules."

*

Saturday 27th - Andorra

Lying in bed, it seeming too big alone, Amy sat bolt upright, definite noise from the hallway, "Chloe?"

"It's me..." Opening and closing the door as quietly as possible, so not to disturb Chloe, Marc smiled, "Hey..."

Glancing at the alarm clock Amy chuckled, "It's 3am..."

"Yeah, dinner goes on a bit in my family when Mama gets on the sherry..." Toeing off his shoes and socks Marc walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with a grin, "Did I wake you?"

Shaking her head, unable to stop herself leaning into the touch as Marc stroked his fingers through her hair, "No. I had the bright idea of having one vodka and Red Bull and now I'm wide awake."

"Well," Taking off his watch, putting it next to Amy's on the bedside cabinet, both of them preferring the right side of the bed, Marc pulled his t-shirt over his head with a sigh, "I'm not even going to pretend I'm disappointed that you are awake."

Forgotten wine bubbling together with the vodka, Red Bull and painkillers Amy smiled as she reached for Marc's belt, "You don't have to pretend, you can think what you like at Christmas remember..."

"Remind me," Leaning over Amy, letting her unfasten his belt, groaning as her fingers popped the button and pulled down his zip, fingertips brushing the cotton of his boxers over his cock, Marc grinned, "Remind me to tell you about the January rules..."

Laughing hard as she pushed Marc's trousers and boxers out of the way, Amy nipped Marc's bottom lip between her teeth, "Do you have rules for every month Marquez?"

"If it means I get this every day..." Pulling Amy's sleep shirt over her head, both of them groaning at the feeling of naked skin against naked skin, Marc nodded with a sigh, "...then I'll find rules for every month... Every day... Every single day..."

Tangling her fingers in his hair Amy sighed, "Marc?"

"What baby?"

Pulling him into a sharp kiss Amy hissed, "Shut up..."


	25. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I *really* hope the flashforward idea works!

**Andorra**

Rolling over, still half asleep, Marc stretched out his arm, his hand finding cold, empty sheet instead of the warm body he expected. Cracking open an eye, taking in the empty other side Marc sighed as it flooded back, realising that this was day 28, that the feeling of rolling over, snuggling into Amy were a dream, a memory of a Christmas that felt perfect before it was snatched away.

Sitting up, feet touching the cold floor, his late arrival back home meaning he'd forgotten to turn on the heating, he ran his fingers through his hair and calculated the time he had left, wondering if he had time to make one more trip to Castelldefels before heading to El Prat, wondering how it could be January 30th already when December 30th felt like just yesterday.

-

**Cervera**

"Hello?"

"Kitchen!"

Wandering into the kitchen, car keys chucked in the bowl, instinct forgetting he didn't live there anymore, Marc smiled, giving his mother a polite kiss on the cheek, "Hi."

"Hi," Roser smiled, hiding the grimace about how tired her beloved son looked, "Lunch?"

Shaking his head Marc looked at the fruit bowl, "Not really got time."

"Your flight isn't for hours yet?" Roser frowned, sure Marc didn't need to be at the airport until 3pm.

"I..." Marc sighed, leaning on the counter, toying with an apple, "I thought I'd take a drive to Castelldefels before I went to the airport..."

"No," Roser shook her head, voice firm, taking the apple from Marc, "You've got a long flight and testing to think of. You'll have a proper lunch here and then you'll go to the airport."

"Mama..."

"No Marc," Roser put the apple back in the bowl, "You need to look after yourself."

"She's there somewhere, on her own," Biting his lip Marc sighed, knowing Roser was right. but feeling that walking away would be giving up.

"And she'll still be there this afternoon when I go and look," Roser's voice had _that_ tone in it, the one that made Marc nod sadly, kiss her on the cheek and sit at the table, waiting for the lunch she was preparing for him.

-

**El Prat Airport**

Hugging her son tight Roser blinked away a tear, "You stay safe out there, you hear me?"

"I hear you Mama," Wrapping his Mama in a tight hug Marc sighed, "You'll look for her?"

Roser nodded, embarrassing Marc some more with a kiss to the cheek, "I'll look for her."

"And you'll call me?"

Roser smiled sadly, "We've been here before Marc. I will call you. I promise."

"I know I should let her go, but..." Marc shrugged, seeing Hector walking toward him, not wanting to cry in front of the older man, "Thank you Mama."

"I understand son," Roser kissed him again, laughing at his _'Get off'_ , before smiling at Hector, "Look after him."

-

**45,000 Feet**

Hector snoring by his side Marc looked out of the window, nothing to see except sky and clouds and bit back a tear, that evening coming back to him with such clarity. The sights, smells and sounds and once again he was left wondering if it would ever be fixed or if the words spat at him were the last he'd hear.

*

**January 1st - Andorra**

Choking on a crisp, her New Year's hangover making simple tasks like chewing difficult, Chloe grabbed Amy's glass, choking harder when the liquid burnt her throat, snatching Marc's bottle of water, before laughing as she finally swallowed the offending item, "Fuck... I thought that was water!"

"It is," Marc frowned, picking up the glass, taking a sip and coughing, " _What_ is that?"

Hearing Amy flush the toilet Chloe took the glass from Marc, putting it back on the coffee table with a worried look on her face, "I think it's vodka."

"Anyone else hungry?" Amy hobbled back into the room, standing behind the sofa, ruffling Marc's hair, "I'm going to make some toast."

"No thanks babe," Marc smiled up at Amy, checking for any signs of drunkenness, but spotting none, before waiting for her to go into the kitchen and turning to Chloe, "So, have all of the glasses of water today been vodka or what?"

Chloe sighed hard, worry written all over her face, "I've no idea. I didn't even know there was vodka in the house."

"I didn't either," Marc swallowed hard, a sudden feeling of dread creeping up on him, Roser's constant comments of _something_ not being right playing over and over in his head.

-

"What **the fuck** is this?" Amy looked at Marc, fury in her eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders, lip bitten hard, Marc looked at her with tears in his eyes, "You tell me babe."

"Have you been through my stuff?" Looking at her handbag and holdall on the bed, totally ignoring the various bottles next to them, Amy glared at him, her voice dangerously low, "You went through my bag?"

"Why do you have so much alcohol hidden Amy?" Marc tried to keep his voice even, but the crack was there, "What's going on babe?"

"How dare you go through my things!" Amy hissed, "How fucking dare you?!"

"We're worried about you," Stepping into the room Chloe tilted her head, her hands stuffed in her pockets, her eyes rimmed red, "Talk to us, please?"

"You _knew_ he was going to do this and you didn't tell me?"

"I choked on a crisp," Chloe shrugged, sad, but ultimately unapologetic, "I took a mouthful of your _water_....."

"That's what this is about?" Amy laughed, bordering on hysterical, "I have **one** drink and that gives you permission to rake through my stuff?"

"If it's _one drink_ why is there vodka and Malibu in your handbag and vodka, Malibu and whatever that green stuff is in your holdall?" Marc stepped toward Amy, closing his eyes in sadness when she shuffled away from him, clearly fuming, "We're worried about you..."

"How dare you," Amy hissed, throwing the few things she had scattered on the dressing table into her handbag, "How dare either of you! I'm a fucking adult, if I want to have a drink I can."

"So why hide it?!" Snapping slightly, through fear and desperation rather than anger, Marc shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek, "Baby please... We can fix this... We can help..."

"You?" Amy shook her head, anger coursing through her veins, betrayal bubbling in her stomach making her want to lash out, tone bitter and nasty as she barged past Chloe, "I don't need anything from **you**. Creeping through my things. Fuck you. I wish I'd never fucking met you. My life was **good** before I met **you**."

"Amy..." Chloe moved and found herself fixed with a glare.

"I thought _you_ were my friend... Fuck both of you. I don't need this bullshit." Storming out of the door as best she could with the crutches Amy slammed it behind her, Marc and Chloe jumping at the noise of it slamming shut.

"What do we do now?" Looking at Chloe, both of them panicking, both of them crying, Marc shrugged, "Should I go after her or let her calm down?"

"Let her calm, she'll come back, she wouldn't be so angry if we were wrong."

"Yeah," Marc nodded, his eyes on the door, "She'll come back."

-

"And how long will you be staying for Miss Raven?" The red-lipped, blond haired receptionist grinned widely.

Amy shrugged, "Just the night. Maybe tomorrow, I'm not sure yet."

"No problem at all," She smiled, "Here's your room key. You are in 207 which is on the second floor, turn left out of the lift and it's just along the corridor."

"Thank you," Amy smiled, "Do you have room service available or a minibar?"

"Both. There is a room service menu in your room and the minibar is fully stocked."

"Great."

-

"She's not coming back..." Standing in the kitchen Marc turned to Chloe, tears in his eyes, "Is she?"

Chloe shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye, "It doesn't look like it."

"I thought she was doing better... Since Christmas she's been..."

"I know," Chloe sniffed, "How did I miss this?"

"Hey," Wrapping Chloe in a tight hug Marc sighed, "We both missed it. We'll find her. We'll find her and we'll fix her."

"I don't know... She looked so mad..."

"We will," Marc sniffed, voice determined, "Promise."


	26. Missing

**January 31st - Viladecans (Day 29)**

"We're not actually open ye... Oh hello... I still haven't seen her. Sorry."

Roser smiled and nodded, "Thank you. You still have my number?"

"I do," The bar manager smiled kindly, "I have a daughter around her age... If I see her I'll call you."

"Thank you," Wandering along the street Roser opened the door to another bar, "Hello... I was wondering if you have seen this girl?"

*

**February 1st - Bali (Day 30)**

"Hey..." Dani sat down next to Marc, stretching his neck, long flights ultimately always uncomfortable no matter the class you paid for, "How's you?"

Marc smiled, knowing his teammate would see straight through it, but too tired to care, "Fine thanks. You?"

"I'm alright thanks. Worried about the arm, but..." Dani shrugged, fixing Marc with a kindly stare, "Any news?"

"You'll be alright, you're Dani Pedrosa," Smiling softly Marc shook his head, "No. Nothing. It's like she's vanished."

"The police said she was safe," Dani smiled kindly, "That's something?"

Marc nodded, "Yeah. I suppose..."

*

**January 17th - Castelldefels (Day 15)**

"She's safe?" Marc looked at Roser before turning back to the police officer, incredulous and gutted, "She's _safe_? **_That's it_**?"

Shrugging slightly, commiseration on his face, the officer sighed, "I'm very sorry Mr Marquez. Miss Raven is an adult. All I can tell you is that we have spoken to her and she is safe."

"She's **missing** , do you understand that? Nobody has seen her for two weeks. She has a plaster cast on her leg that was supposed to be removed last week. How can you say she's **_safe_**?" Marc put his head down on the table, sniffing back tears, before looking back up at the officer, begging, "Please, _please_ , tell me where she is?"

Taking a deep breath, his heart going out to the younger man, the officer shrugged again, "I'm sorry. I can't do that. I really am very sorry."

"What do I do now? What if she's not safe tomorrow or next week or the week after?" Looking and sounding about 12 Marc wiped his eyes with his sleeve, utterly lost, "What do I do?"

"If you have any further concerns," The officer went on, not bending the rules because Marc was Marc Marquez, but because he was obviously desperately concerned, and because Amy was obviously a mess from his short conversation with her, "Then please let us know and we can do a further welfare check. I'm really very sorry there isn't more I can do for you."

*

**February 2nd - Cervera (Day 31)**

"So, where is our search area today?" Julia pressed a kiss into Roser's hair as he sat at the table.

Roser smiled sadly, "Not sure yet. I haven't been online yet today. I just needed a coffee first."

"Then have your coffee love," Julia paused, "Roser, you know that there is going to come a time..."

Roser interrupted with a nod, "I know. Marc isn't ready to let her go yet."

"And neither are you?"

"No, no I'm not..." Roser shook her head, sighing hard, "I spoke to Nick, her manager, last night."

"And?"

"The things she went through," Roser sniffed hard, "That poor child..."

"You can't save them all love," Reaching for the coffee pot Julia poured her another coffee, patting her hand as she wiped the tears she was trying to hide with a hankie.

"Just saving this one would be fine by me."

*

**February 4th - Tarragona (Day 33)**

Rolling over in bed, forgetting it was a single and nearly falling out, Amy cursed, her head thumping and her mouth dry. Picking up her phone she grunted, wondering if Roser would ever give up, her having received the exact same message each Wednesday in January.

Roser                        Wednesday again. I'll be in the cafe from 12. Just me. No Marc. No questions. I just want to know that you are ok. I'll leave at 1pm so that you can attend your appointment without seeing me if you wish. Please, please, please attend your appointment. You really need that cast off. x

Fumbling for the glass by the bed, the liquid burning her throat, but at least moistening her mouth she pulled the sheet up over her head, still too angry at the world to reply.

*

**February 5th - Sepang (Day 34)**

"Hey..." Hector hovered around the door, "So there's a story on the internet..."

Marc looked up, glugging down water, the stifling heat getting to them all, "What kind of story?"

"An Amy story..." Hector winced at the hope springing into Marc's eyes, "Basically someone leaked that you reported her missing..."

Marc sagged, disappointed, "Nothing else?"

"No. Sorry..." Pausing, Marc already on his phone, frantically tapping at the screen, Hector sighed softly and walked out, as worried as anyone in Marc's life about the toll the worry was taking on him.

_" **EXCLUSIVE -** Starting Daze singer Amy Raven has been reported **missing** by her boyfriend Marc Marquez a source has revealed today. After spending Christmas and New Year together in his controversial Andorran home the British star walked out after a row on January 1st. Since then Marquez, currently in Malaysia for pre-season testing, has trawled the streets of Barcelona hunting for the singer, who **did not** return to her private medical clinic as planned. Our source exclusively revealed that the rider is "frantically concerned" with the singer still believed to be in a fragile state after the horror car smash which saw her hospitalised for weeks. Police in Barcelona, cryptically, said that she had not been reported missing 'directly to them'. Police in Marquez's home town, Cervera, refused to comment. **Have you seen Amy Raven? Do you know the story behind her disappearance? If so email newsdesk@dailynews.co.uk Or Tweet us @dailynewsuk using #missingamy** "_

"Vultures," Marc put his phone down, disgust on his face, before picking it back up, opening Twitter and searching the hashtag, "Just in case..."

*

**February 7th - Tarragona (Day 36)**

"Excuse me," Roser smiled, "Have you seen this girl?"

The barman looked at Roser with a frown, "Are you the police?"

"No," Roser shook her head, the sad look on her face entirely natural, "We're very concerned about her."

"Family?"

"Yes," Roser bit her lip, feeling that it wasn't entirely a lie.

"She was here a couple of nights ago."

"Was she ok?"

"She's got something wrong with her leg, but other than that she seemed fine. Can handle her drink!"

"Plaster cast," Roser sighed at the nod, taking a card from her pocket and putting it on the bar she pleaded with the man, "If you see her please call me. We really are very worried. She should have had that cast off by now..."

Looking at the card, but not picking it up the barman shrugged, "I don't want to get involved with anyone else's rows Mrs..."

"I understand," Taking fifty Euros from her purse and putting it on the bar Roser shrugged sadly, "Please..."

*

**February 8th - Cervera (Day 37)**

"Morning," Dumping his backpack on the table Marc grinned, the kind of grin that made Julia and Roser groan in unison, knowing they weren't going to like what he had to say, "I won't be back until late."

"Where are you going Marc?" Julia closed his newspaper.

Holding up a list Marc shrugged, "I'm going to start in Tarragona and work my way along the coast back."

"Marc..."

Marc sighed, "Papa, I know you don't like it. I know you think I should move on, but I can't. I love her and she's in trouble. I need to try...."

"I know son," Julia smiled gently, "What I was going to say was that you'll cover more ground with help..."

-

**Tarragona**

"Excuse me have you seen this girl?"

"Sorry, no."

"Can I leave this leaflet with my number? She's not very well you see...."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

-

**Torredembarra**

"Excuse me, you haven't seen this girl have you?"

"I don't think so, sorry."

"Her hair is lighter now, more brown than black."

"No, sorry.... Are you Marc Marquez's Dad?"

"Yes, I am... We're very worried about her, can I leave this with my number in case you see her?"

"Sure. I hope you find her. And good luck to Marc and Alex!"

"Thank you."

-

**Calafell**

"Sorry to bother you, have you seen this girl?"

"I haven't sorry, but I only work two days a week."

"Could I leave this here for you to show your colleagues? I'm really very worried..."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"I hope you find your daughter..."

-

**Sitges**

"Hi. Erm, have you seen this girl at all? She's about this tall..."

"Are you Marc Marquez?"

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Holy shit! Marc Marquez in my bar! Could you sign this?"

"Of course... Have you seen her, the girl, Amy?"

"Is this the girl from the crash? The singer?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"I haven't, but my mate saw her last night. He sent me a photo, look..."

"That's her! Where was that?"

"At a party in Garraf. She shared his taxi back to Castelldefels. She puked on his shoes..."

"Oh... Tell your friend sorry."

"Yeah I will. Hope you find her man. She doesn't look good in that photo..."

-

**Castelldefels**

@marcmarquez93       _Img.001_ Castelldefels. I keep hoping I'll find what I'm looking for here. No matter where I have to go, how far I have to travel, what I have to do, I will keep going until I know xx

-

"Mr Marquez," The officer looked up from the desk with a resigned smile, "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to report a missing person please...."


	27. Home

**February 11th - Castelldefels (Day 40)**

"You know this is harassment, right?" Amy shook her head at the policeman, rage bubbling in her veins, wishing Marc was here so she could smack him in the face, steadfastly ignoring the gnawing feeling in her stomach as the officer told her exactly how upset Marc had become in the police station.

Smiling politely the officer shrugged, "I'm just doing my job Miss Raven. I've had three reports of concern about you this week, I'm duty bound to follow up on those."

"Three?" Amy frowned, "Marc and?"

Opening his notebook the officer flicked through the pages, "One from a Nick Mitchell, I believe he's your agent?"

Amy nodded.

"And also from a Dr Ruiz. He and Dr Garcia at the clinic are concerned because you should have had your plaster cast removed several weeks ago now..."

Amy sighed, opening her mouth to speak, pausing as her phone beeped, a tear trickling down her face as she opened the message;

Roser                        Hello love. I'll be in the cafe for 12. I'll leave at 1. Marc is in Andorra, Julia and Alex are in Jerez. Chloe is coming to Spain this weekend. Just a word to know you are ok Amy, that's all we ask. Please get the plaster cast off, you could be doing untold damage to your leg. Please do not let a row have an impact on your future like that. X

"Are you alright Miss Raven?" Handing Amy a tissue the officer looked concerned, "People care about you. I have a body in a mortuary fridge that was fished from the ocean ten months ago. Not a single person has claimed them. No-one cares, you have many people who care."

Amy shook her head, sniffing into the tissue, resisting the urge to throw up, "They shouldn't. I'm bad."

"Your cough is awful. Your plaster cast needs to come off..." Putting his hand on Amy's shoulder, desperately hoping his own daughter never ended up with so many troubles, the officer kept his voice soft, "Please let me take you to the hospital, to see the doctor..."

"Then they'll know, they'll come and there's too many..." Amy broke down into sobs, "I can't face them. I can't."

"Ok," He soothed, "What about a different hospital? You can get the help you need, but they won't know. Or I could take you to the clinic, then they can take you to a different clinic and I won't be able to tell them because I won't know..."

"I..." Amy sighed, wiping her nose again, green gunk making her wince, "Ok..."

*

**February 16th - Andorra (Day 45)**

"Haaaaapppppyyyyy birthday tooooooo yoooooooouuuuuuu!"

Marc laughed softly, "Don't give up the day job little brother!"

"Hey," Alex pouted, mock offended, "I don't know, you get a nice cake, good presents and he just gives you shit... Ow!!"

"Language," Roser mock glared at Alex, glad that the atmosphere was lighter, the police confirming that they had seen Amy and were _'sure she was in a better place'_ giving Marc some sort of renewed hope.

"It's Chloe!" Alex laughed, accepting the Facetime call, "You just missed us singing Happy Birthday."

"Eek! Are there still windows?"

"Cheek!" Alex shook his head as Chloe, Marc and his parents all laughed hard.

*

**February 19th - Cervera (Day 48)**

"Hey..." Padding up the stairs, suitcase abandoned in the hall, Marc rested on the doorframe, looking at Roser on the sofa, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Putting down her magazine, Roser smiled, "Like you have to ask..."

"I know. It's just..." Shrugging, tears in his eyes, Marc wandered over to the sofa, flopping down next to his mother, snuggling into the arm that wrapped around his back, closing his eyes at the kiss being pressed into his hair, everything too much, "I don't think she's coming back Mama. Not ever..."

"Ssshhh...." Hugging Marc tighter, Roser closed her own eyes, fighting back the tears, "It's ok baby, it's ok...."

*

**February 21st - Cervera (Day 50)**

Sitting at the table, Marc on his way to Sepang, Julia and Alex going to a promotional event after Jerez, Roser sipped on her coffee, her brain whirring around, knowing in her heart Marc couldn't keep up hope for much longer. Watching a little black bird flying around outside the window she suddenly put down her coffee, something clicking in her brain;

_"I'm sorry I cannot tell you more," The officer smiled, looking at Marc intently, "I'm sure she is in a **better place** than the last time I saw her..."_

-

**Castelldefels**

"Hello," Roser smiled, ignoring the butterflies in her belly, "I'd like to see Amy please?"

"I... Can you wait please?" The receptionist scuttled away, leaving Roser standing, waiting.

Opening the door the suited man, clearly a manager, smiled, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to see Amy please, Amy Raven..."

"Miss Raven is not here."

"When will she be back?" As good at PR smiles as either of her boys Roser locked her eyes on him, the man clearly uncomfortable.

"Like I said, Miss Raven is not here..."

"Is she no longer a patient here?" Roser held up a bag, "I have some things for her."

Floundering, his body language answering the question Roser really wanted answered, the man stuttered, "Miss Raven is not here."

"Right," Roser smiled politely, "Thank you," Turning to the receptionist Roser smiled warmly, "Thank you..."

-

**Castelldefels**

"Excuse me..." Getting out of her car Roser took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to bother you..."

The receptionist looked around, clearly recognising Roser, "I can't help you."

"I just want to know that she's getting care. Not details, just care..."

Clearly uncomfortable the receptionist shrugged, "I really can't help you."

"Do you have children?" Roser wiped a tear from her cheek, "I can't make Amy speak to me or come home. I know that. I just want to know that she's being looked after, because she's lost and broken and the idea of her being out there alone..."

"I could lose my job..."

Handing the young woman an envelope, feeling like a criminal, Roser smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I just want to know she's being looked after..."

"She's being looked after..." Scurrying into her car, the envelope thrown onto the passenger seat, she as stunned that she'd been bribed as Roser was to have bribed her, the receptionist drove away, leaving Roser to get into her car, crying, head against the steering wheel, for a few minutes before picking up her phone.

Mama                       She's safe. She's at the clinic x

Marc                         Thank fuck (sorry!). How did you find out? x

Mama                       You can have that one. You really don't want to know x

Marc                         Oh Mama. I'm sorry you've been dragged into all of this x

Mama                       It's ok son. She's safe now, that's the main thing. x

Marc                         I'm so pleased. Thank you. For everything. You really are the best x

Mama                       The best deserves the best baby x

*

**February 25th - Castelldefels (Day 54)**

_I hate physio. It fucking hurts._

_I don't understand why they don't understand._

_They pull and maul at my body and then act all surprised when I want a drink!_

_Wednesday again. Another text from Roser no doubt. I don't understand her. She should hate me. Dr Garcia thinks I should go and see her. I just don't know._

_I don't know anything anymore_

*

**March 4th - Barcelona (Day 61)**

Sitting in the cafe, sipping on her coffee, Roser shook her head at the magazine, wondering what shit journalists got out of printing stories that were blatantly inaccurate. How were Amy and Marc possibly in a bar in Almeria when Marc was in Sepang and Amy was in Castelldefels (hopefully)? What did they get out of it?

Wandering over, nerves charging around her stomach, more like rhinos than butterflies, Amy stopped behind Roser's chair, "Roser?"

Jumping up, sending her chair, bag and cup flying, Roser spun around, tears instantly in her eyes, voice soft, "Amy..."

"Hi..." Holding her hand up in a tiny wave, feeling stupid, for waving, for coming and for not coming sooner, Amy wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Scooping Amy into a hug, both of them not caring about the stares of people around them as they clung to each other, Roser shedding tears as Amy sobbed loud and hard, Roser stroked the young woman's back, "It's ok. It's all going to be ok."

-

**Cervera**

Sitting at the table, glass of wine in hand, Roser smiled softly as Marc came in, "Hey... How was the event?"

"The usual," Sitting opposite Roser, after planting a kiss on her cheek, Marc smiled, "How was your day?"

Sighing softly, Roser reached out for his hand, "It was good... In fact it was very good..."

"Did you...." Marc dropped his head onto the table, breathing suddenly difficult, tears of relief pouring down his face, "Is she ok?"

"She's got a long way to go," Roser smiled before nodding, "But I think she will be... We'll need to be patient..."

"As long as it takes," Marc nodded, wiping a tear with his hoodie sleeve, "Is she ok? She's got the plaster off?"

"She's got the plaster off. She's having physio... She's lost some weight," Roser patted Marc's hand, sharing his concern, "She's very confused. She says she knows she's got a problem, but it doesn't feel like she _needs_ a drink. She's having counselling... It'll be a long path."

"She's getting help though?" Marc burst into tears at Roser's nod, "Thank fuck. 61 days... 61 days, Mama..."

"I know baby. I know."

-

@marcmarquez93    _Img.002_ Cervera. Home. Home isn't a place. Home is people. People who love you. People who will love you no matter what. This is home. Home always waits, no matter how long you are away for.


	28. Waiting

**March 7th - Andorra (Day 64)**

"SHE LIKED IT!!!!" Bounding down the stairs, Alex stood in the kitchen stirring the pan of rice, Marc beamed like he'd won a title, "She **fucking** liked it!!!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Since you are obviously desperate to share I'll play... Who liked what?"

"Amy," Marc grinned, "She liked my picture."

Alex put his hand over his mouth, teasing his brother gently, "Wow, I'd _never_ have guessed you meant Amy."

"Fuck you," Flipping his middle finger at his brother Marc jumped up onto the stool, "She liked it..."

*

**March 9th - Castelldefels (Day 66)**

_Counselling was horrible today. We talked about the crash for over an hour._

_Then we talked about wanting to drink._

_I'm starting to think they might be right. Maybe this feeling in my stomach isn't right._

_I feel like I have no anchor._

*

**March 11th - Barcelona (Day 68)**

"Amy," Standing up, Roser wrapped her arms around Amy, smiling into the hug she got back from the younger woman, "How are you?"

Sitting down at the table Amy smiled, "I'm ok. Getting there."

"Good. I'm glad," Signalling the girl behind the counter to bring over their regular order; milky coffee for Roser, hot chocolate with marshmallows for Amy, Roser frowned, "Are you eating enough?"

Amy laughed softly, "I've had a tummy upset. It's not like I couldn't afford to lose a few pounds."

"Another one?" Roser smiled at the waitress, "Thank you... That's been a few you've had. Are you sure you are ok?"

Amy nodded, Roser's clear affection making her feel warm, the older woman celebrating her tiny milestones like they actually mattered, "I'm fine... What have you been up too?"

*

**March 16th - Barcelona (Day 73)**

_It's weird how someone can make you look at your whole life differently._

_I wouldn't have thought I was a needy person, but what Dr Garcia said makes so much sense._

_When I was little it was George. I couldn't sleep without that bear._

_Then it was my pillow._

_Then Chloe._

_Then music._

_Now booze._

_Classy journey...._

_Now I just need to try and find the strength to get off this fucking roundabout._

*

**March 18th - Barcelona (Day 75)**

"I should be getting back..." Amy stood up, taking the warm hug from Roser, their hour together flying by quickly, then putting on her coat, laughing as her sleeves got tangled and Roser's motherly instinct couldn't resist helping her, "I don't have an appointment here next week... I was wondering, maybe, if you're not too busy, you could come to Castelldefels? Maybe have a longer lunch?"

Roser smiled, proud of the progress Amy was making, still concerned about the paleness of her cheeks, "That would be lovely."

"Also..." Taking an envelope from her bag Amy took a deep breath, "Could you give this to Marc, please?"

Taking the ivory envelope, smiling at the neat, cursive handwriting, her used to a houseful of boys with scruffy writing, Roser nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks."

*

**March 19th - Castelldefels (Day 76)**

_Urgh. Another day of being sick._

_Starting to get worried now. Keep Googling and reading about the damage booze can do._

_I haven't drank *that* much._

_But probably too much._

_And the junk food._

_I think, maybe, I need to speak to Dr Ruiz. Tell him I keep being sick._

_Admit that I'm scared._

_Marc's home from Madrid today. I hope that letter makes sense._

-

**A Car Park Somewhere In Cervera**

Turning off the engine Marc flicked on the internal light, momentarily wondering as he picked up the envelope if he should have hidden in his childhood bedroom to read it. His heart had almost jumped out of his chest when Roser had handed it to him; hopes of explanations, maybe apologies, wishes of potential future plans running around his brain, exploding like fireworks. Now, as he peeled open the flap and pulled the carefully folded sheet of paper out, he feared the opposite; recriminations and accusations or even simple disinterest. Closing his eyes as he unfolded it he prayed silently for a second for something, _anything_ , that meant it wasn't all over and he didn't have to try and workout how to lose her from his life permanently.

_Dear Marc,_

_Firstly - I'm shit at writing letters so sorry if I ramble or something (plus my spelling is shit!)._

_In my sessions with Dr Garcia we've talked a lot about you. Not specifically about you and the kind of person you are, but about the way I react to you and the way I treat you._

_One of the first times we spoke Dr Garcia asked me if I was scared of you. I laughed because you are kind and sweet and funny and you are one of the least intimidating people I have ever met. So he told me to think about it. So I did and for a while I laughed each time. I mean, I know you are aggressive and strong on track, but you are not scary._

_Then I realised what he meant. And he's right. I AM scared of you. Not of who you are, but of what you represent. And I realised that I've treated you badly because of that and I'm sorry for that._

_You see Dr Garcia has made me understand that I've spent a lot of time, several relationships, many friendships and umpteen foster placements, avoiding certain things. Avoiding having to trust someone. Avoiding having to love someone and mostly trying to avoid letting someone mean so much to me that them leaving would hurt me._

_Then you came along._

_You didn't DO anything really. Well, you were/are a persistent little shit, but you didn't buy me presents or put on an act or even really try to impress me. You were just you. And somehow that was enough. To get under my skin. To make me care. To make me shit scared._

_When I walked out of your house it wasn't just about you going through my bag. I know what I said to you when we were together that night. I know what I felt and it terrified me. I didn't realise it at the time, but the reaction to you (and Chloe) was as much about escaping from those words escaping from me as it was anything else. For that I'm truly sorry/_

_I don't know if I can conquer this fear or not. And perhaps this letter should be me telling you to move on, to not wait for me or whatever. Last week I wanted to beat this fear for you._

_This week I want to beat it for me too. I don't know if that's worth a wait or what. I just wanted you to know where I'm at._

_Enjoy your first race. Please stay safe. Maybe by the time you get back I'll be ready to face a proper conversation._

_Amy xx_

Putting his arms on the steering wheel and his head on his arms Marc let out a long, slow breath, one he hadn't even realised he was holding in, before looking up, taking in the twinkling lights of Cervera below him, "That's worth the wait. That's _so_ worth the wait."

-

@marcmarquez93       _Img.003_ Cervera by night. Pretty by day, prettier by night. Some things are just worth the wait.


	29. Steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning - Mentions of abortion and alcoholism (and issues stemming from alcohol) will feature from now on.**

**March 23rd - Castelldefels (Day 80)**

_How?_

_Why?_

_Everytime I take two steps forward..._

*

**March 24th - Castelldefels (Day 81)**

"Amy, would you like some breakfast?"

"No."

"You need to..."

"Leave me alone!"

*

**March 25th - Castelldefels (Day 82)**

"Amy, would you like some breakfast?"

"No."

"You must eat something..."

"Please just leave me alone..."

-

"Amy..."

"What part of fuck off do you people not..." Stopping mid rant, spotted a stunned Roser next to the staff member Amy dropped to her knees, curling up in a ball, everything too much and wailed.

-

Sitting on her bed, back against the wall, body still occasionally shaking with sobs, Amy closed her eyes as Roser sat next to her, taking her hand into hers, kindly smile audible in her voice, "So, are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I can't..." Taking some shaky breaths Amy shook her head, looking up warily as Dr Garcia came into the room, professionally concerned smile on his face.

"Amy, are you ok?"

"I am now," Amy bit her lip, "Can you stay?"

Dr Garcia nodded, taking the seat opposite the bed, "Of course."

"Roser..." Amy closed her eyes, feeling awful, "I need you to go. And you need to stop visiting me."

"Why?" Not letting go of Amy's hand, noting that Dr Garcia clearly didn't agree, even if he couldn't say, Roser kept her voice soft, "Why do you want me to go?"

"I just... I need you to go. You need to go and you need to tell Marc to get on with his life."

"Amy..."

" _Please_..." Tears streaming down her face again, shoulders shaking, Amy's voice was verging on pitiful, "Please. You have too...."

"Have I given up on you yet?" Wiping tears from the young woman's face, biting back tears in her own eyes, Roser shook her head, "So I'm not going to give up on you now... I don't know what you wrote in that letter, but I know it gave my Marc hope. He loves you and you love him and together you can deal with _anything_."

Breaking down again Amy didn't resist Roser's attempts to pull her into a hug, letting the older woman soothe her in the way that an experienced mother can. Just waiting for the sobs and wails to calm into soft sobs.

*

**March 26th - Castelldefels (Day 83)**

_What do I do now?_

_How can they be right?_

_How can this work?_

_I can't do this._

_I can't._

*

**March 28th - Cervera (Day 85)**

"Erm..." Hector paused, "There's a story... Normally I wouldn't bring it to you tonight, but..."

Looking up Marc sighed, knowing it would be big for Hector to mention it between qualifying and the race, "What is it?"

"Let me know if you want me to do anything," Handing Marc the iPad Hector hovered around the door, watching the young man's face change through a myriad of emotions.

_" **EXCLUSIVE -** Starting Daze singer Amy Raven, recently reported **missing** by her boyfriend, MotoGP ace Marc Marquez, has been spotted outside a **maternity** hospital. The troubled singer, seriously injured after being hit by a car in Barcelona, was seen in tears outside the private hospital in the Spanish city. A member of staff from the facility, which seems to specialise in legal abortions, helped the upset 23-year-old to a taxi less than ten minutes after she arrived. It's not known if Miss Raven is still considered as missing by the Spanish police. **Do you have a story about Amy Raven, Marc Marquez or any celebrity? If so email newsdesk@dailynews.co.uk Or Tweet us @dailynewsuk"**_

*

**March 30th - El Prat (Day 87)**

"Can you go with Dad and then take my car from Cervera so that I can take yours?"

Alex sighed, "Marc. You've been travelling all night. You need to sleep."

"I need to see her..."

"Without sleep?"

"I **need** to see her..."

*

**Castelldefels**

"You have a visitor Amy..."

Looking up, expecting to see Roser, even though it wasn't their day, Amy smiled, then felt her stomach lurch as Marc walked in, "I think we need to talk..."

"I can't..." Panic making her chest tighten Amy shook her head, "I can't..."

Moving next to her, calmness in his voice, Marc kissed her forehead, "I know... There was a photo online and I spoke to Mama..."

"I'm sorry... Please, you have to go..."

"No," Sitting next to her, taking her hand, keeping a hold even when she tried to pull away, Marc swallowed down a lump in his throat, "We need to talk."

"Please Marc..."

"I just need to know that you won't make any decisions without speaking to me," Marc bit his lip, voice verging on desperate, "Please..."

"Ok, I promise, but you have to go. I can't... I'm not ready..."

Standing up, pressing his lips to Amy's forehead Marc closed his eyes, "You can do this. We can do this... If you just let me in... We could. You could."

" _Marc_..."

"I love you. Don't forget that."

*

**March 31st - Castelldefels (Day 88)**

_Why does he have so much faith?_

_How can he possibly think I can do this?_

_How can he possibly want this?_

_With me?_

_It couldn't work. It couldn't._

_I'm too broken._

-

@marcmarquez93       _Img.004_ My first ever racing trophy. They said I was too young, too small, not strong enough  & I'd never win. The people around me, the ones who loved me, had faith. That faith got me through. That faith can get you through anything.

*

**April 1st - Castelldefels (Day 89)**

"I'm not feeling very sociable today," Lying on her bed, duvet pulled up to her chin, Amy sniffed.

Roser dropped a kiss onto her head with a friendly smile, "That's ok. I brought some magazines."

"Thanks..."

Sitting down on the chair, comfortable silence in the room, Roser opened a magazine, Amy doing the same, still in her pyjamas, head still mangled.

*

**April 2nd - Castelldefels (Day 90)**

_Why do they ALL think I can do this?_

_Can they not see the mess I have made of my life?_

_Why can they not see what I see?_

*

**April 3rd - Cervera (Day 91)**

"Breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"Marc..."

"Not hungry..."

Plonking herself on the edge of Marc's bed, Roser ran her hand over his cheek, "Baby you need to eat."

"How can I eat?" Pulling himself up, arms wrapping around his knees, Marc sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek, "What if..."

Shaking her head Roser wrapped him up in a hug, "Come on. We can't live on what ifs.... We just have to deal with what we've got."

"What if I lose it? What if I lose it all?"

*

**April 4th - Castelldefels (Day 92)**

"Amy," Dr Garcia paused, wanting to word things right, "Did your mother have a career?"

"No, she didn't work."

"Did she have drive or determination?"

"No."

"Did she travel the world?"

"I don't think she ever left the county let alone the country."

"Could she cook?"

"Nope."

"Was she funny?"

"No."

"So, if you didn't inherit her work ethic and your determination, wanderlust, cooking ability and sense of humour didn't come from her, what makes you think you'd inherit her parental instincts?"

*

**April 5th - Castelldefels (Day 93)**

_Amy,_

_I think this is only the second letter I've ever written. The first was to Pascal, a French pen pal when I was 8._

_I know you need time, and I'm fully respecting of that. I just wanted to let you know how I feel so that you can make any decisions you want to make with all of the facts._

_The day we met I didn't want to come for food with Alex. He had to promise to do my washing for a month, wash my car three times and generally be my dogsbody for at least a month. I knew from all of that he was really keen on Chloe. When the two of you walked in I was relieved. Not because you are pretty (which you are!), but because you looked like you wanted to be there as little as I did. I thought we'd eat, they'd go off on their own and I could go back to the motorhome and play my playstation._

_Instead I met the most interesting, intriguing and amazing people I have ever met._

_I don't know if you know that I came to see your band or not. Hector looked at me like I had three heads when I said I wanted to go to the campsite. Alex, Hector, Santi, everyone - they all thought I was mad, but I put on unlabelled stuff and Hector and I came. I was already intrigued by you, but then you came out on that stage... Bright, bubbly, confident and as sexy as hell, not because of what you were wearing, but because you were just so happy._

_I've asked myself so many times why I love you and the honest answer is that I don't know. It's not one single thing. It's a never-ending stream of little things that just add altogether to make me crazy._

_When Alex told me we were invited for Christmas I nearly broke my neck on the stairs and then broke at least three speed limits on the way. I just wanted to be with you. I didn't expect us to end up in bed or even to be able to hug you, but just to be there with you, to see you and hear you and spend time with you - it meant more than any other thing did._

_The idea of us having a baby is terrifying. Not because you have trouble or because we are young, but because becoming a parent is scary. I know people of 30 and 40 who find it scary. I think we could do it, no matter what challenges we would face. We make a good team and we have so much support around us. I know you are worried about potential problems, but you know we can afford the best of care. Our child would be loved and doted on by so many people. My parents would help without taking over, Chloe would spoil them rotten and steal them for the weekend and Alex.... well Alex would probably feed them sugary stuff, make them hyper before bringing them back and making us want to kill him!_

_I don't want to pressure you talking about what I want so I'm going to keep it very simple when I say that I want us to have our baby, but I will support you no matter what you choose to do._

_If you truly don't want to have a baby then I won't put pressure on you in any way. I promise you I won't. I'll swear on Alex's life that I won't._

_You are not a failure. You are not a fuck up. You are not your mother. She does not deserve to be the one making this decision._

_You can do this._

_We can do this together. Step-by-step._

_Please, please, let me in._

_I love you._

_Marc x_

Curling up on her bed, paper in her hand, Amy wept again, Marc's words touching, helping and breaking her heart all at the same time.


	30. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. my shoulder hurts so I can't type any more.

**April 6th - Castelldefels & Cervera (Day 94)**

Unknown                 Hi. It's Amy. Are you busy today? I know you have America soon. I have a session with Dr Garcia this afternoon. He suggested, maybe, if you wanted to join us then it might, maybe, help? I know it's a long drive. I just think I might be able to explain things better in that setting. No promises, but I've been awake all night thinking about your letter. So... Let me know xx

Marc                         Hey. I have no plans today. I'm in Cervera so it's not far. If you want me there I'm there. What time? x

Unknown                 Original time was 12, but I thought we would need to change that to give you time from Andorra so Dr Garcia is free any time until 5pm x

Marc                         12 is fine. I'll be there x

Amy                         Thank you x

Marc                         Thank you for thinking about it x

-

Roser                        How are you today sweetheart? x

Amy                         I'm ok. Did Marc tell you about the session? x

Roser                        He did. I think it sounds like a great idea. x

Amy                         Thanks. I'm sorry for what I said to you x

Roser                        That's ok x

Amy                         It's not, but thank you x

Roser                        Fear makes us lash out. I understand that. I'm just glad you understood my position x

Amy                         I did. I didn't right away because you are my friend, but I get it now. Marc and Alex are luckily. You helped me with everything, but ultimately Marc is your son. That's nice x

Roser                        If you need anything, you know where we are x

Amy                         I do. Thank you x

-

"Hi..." Hanging around the doorframe Marc smiled, clearly feeling a little awkward, the darkness under his eyes showing how much sleep he hadn't been having.

Pushing herself off the bed; no makeup, leggings, vest top and baggy jumper suddenly making her feel a bit self conscious, knowing she looked worse than him, Amy smiled, "Hey..."

"How are you?" Cursing silently for the stupidity of the question Marc sighed, "Sorry... I don't know what to say..."

Amy shrugged, hands hiding inside her sleeve, tears in her eyes, "Me neither."

"Am I allowed to hug you?" Marc smiled gently, smile getting wider when Amy nodded, letting him wrap his arms around her, her arms going around his waist, tears dampening his top, him not minding, the height difference just enough to see his mouth next to her ear, "We'll work it out together. No matter what ** _it_** is, we'll work it out."

-

Sitting on the sofa, feet tucked under herself, Marc next to her, Dr Garcia opposite, Amy bit her lip and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, "I wrote some things... I hope that's ok.."

"That's fine Amy," Dr Garcia smiled, his usual professional, kind, smile, "Whatever helps you."

Nodding, too nervous to look at Marc, wishing he was still hugging her, Amy unfolded the paper, "I've been thinking about her. My mother. You both made points about her, about how she isn't me, how I'm not her, but you missed some points where I **am** like her..."

-

Sniffing into her tissue, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Amy shrugged, "So you see I'd be a terrible mother because I am like her."

"Come here," Lifting his arm, his mind racing about the things Amy had said, unable to imagine Roser being as cruel or nasty as Amy's mother clearly had been, Marc pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "You forgot the most important thing though..."

"What?"

"You want the baby..." Carding one hand through Amy's hair, other hand on her leg, Marc bit back a tear, "She threw things at you because she didn't want you, she didn't feed you because she didn't want you and ultimately she chucked you out because she didn't want you. You might be moody or fiery or disorganised, but you _want_ them and that will, would, make the world of difference. Right Doctor?"

Dr Garcia nodded, not wanting to distract Amy from Marc, the few words the younger man said clearly getting through to Amy given the amount of tears streaming down her face.

Sobbing onto Marc's shoulder, Amy sniffed, "What if I fuck up?"

"You will fuck up," Marc rested his head onto hers, "And I will. And we'll row because I'll annoy you and we'll row because you annoy me. We'll have days where we wonder why we did it and we'll have days wondering why we ever doubted it... But we will do all of those things together. That's how we'll get through it. And we'll have lots of support to help us do that."

"You think?"

"I know..." Wrapping his arms tighter around Amy, tears escaping his own eyes, Marc nodded at Dr Garcia as the older man got up, leaving them to it, letting Marc be the one to comfort her.

-

"Yeah it's me," Answering his mother's call of 'is that you Marc?' in English Marc squeezed Amy's hand, soft smile on his face, "It'll be ok."

Opening the door to the lounge Marc smiled, pulling Amy alongside him, "Space for two strays for the night?"

"Of course," Sharing a quick glance with Julia, Roser smiled, and stood to greet them both, laughing at Marc's frown at her kiss before hugging Amy warmly, "How are you?"

"I'm ok," Amy smiled, "Are you sure this is ok? Dr Garcia thought it might do me some good to get out for a bit, and with Marc going to America tomorrow..."

"You are more than welcome," Roser smiled, "Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner alright with you two?"

"Yes!..." Laughing at their echoed replies Marc and Amy sat on the sofa together, Amy curling into his side, Julia and Roser left standing in the kitchen together wondering if a decision had been made, and if so were they going to be Grandparents?


	31. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short n sweet one.

**April 6th - Cervera (Day 94)**

"What are you thinking?" Curled up together in Marc's childhood room, having made their excuses early and left Julia and Roser still wondering, Amy smiled, a contented, relaxed smile, as her finger traced Marc's forehead, "You get a line when you are thinking.... And your brain makes a squeaky noise..."

Shaking his head Marc pounced, pinning Amy's wrists to the mattress next to her head, cheeky grin in place, eyebrow raised, "Squeaky?... I'll show you _squeaky_..."

"Marc..." Amy giggled before taking a sharp breath as Marc's mouth latched onto her neck, sucking gently over her pulse point, "Noooo your parents..."

Lifting his head, smirking dirty, Marc shrugged, "Best be quiet then squeaky..."

*

**April 7th - Cervera (Day 95)**

"It's creepy to watch someone sleep..."

"You're not sleeping..."

"I was..."

"You weren't... You get a line here..."

Amy giggled as Marc's finger traced along her forehead, the memories of the night before fresh, the sad tears of abandonment and confusion being swapped for the intense safety and love of Marc's hold, physical and metaphorical, allowing her drained body to drift off into a deep and restful sleep, feeling positive, albeit still a little overwhelmed, for the first morning in many, "Goon."

"I'm  not a goon. Jack Miller is a goon."

"Who is Jack Miller? Is that the dude that Alex pushed off?"

"Alex had the line... Hey!" Attacking Amy's sides with ticklish fingers, only stopping because his parents wouldn't appreciate being woken up at 6am by laughter anymore than any other wake up method, Marc shook his head, before pressing their mouths together for a soft, chaste, lingering kiss, "Morning..."

Amy smiled, not caring if she looked like a goon with a cheesy grin and messy hair, "Good morning..."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Pressing another soft kiss to his lips, smiling at the fluttering eyelids, Amy bit her lip, voice nervous, "Marc..."

"What baby?" Rolling onto his side, protective arm going around her, Marc tried to keep his stomach from flipping, the tone suggestion she was about to say _something_.

Hand resting on Marc's chest, the rhythmic feeling of his chest rising and falling like a soothing security blanket, Amy sighed, "You really think we can do this? Me and you, we can work long term and we can do a good job with a baby?"

"I do..." Marc smiled, trying to temper the bubbling hope inside him, already visioning what their baby could look and sound like, "I really do."

"And you know I'll wobble," Amy smiled, tears springing into her eyes, "Because it's scary..."

"I'll catch you..." Pressing a kiss to her forehead Marc grinned, "I love you, and I'll love him or her, and I'll look after you both. Always..."

Amy nodded, "I know you will...  I'm doubtful that I'll be as good as you think I will, but I know you'll be amazing so..."

"So?" Holding her tighter, like a vulnerable, precious, gift that he didn't want to drop, Marc held his breath.

Letting out a deep breath, "So if all my drinking and shit hasn't...."

"Ssh.... Dr Garcia told me that the other doctor explained to you how the level you were at could be ok. It was a couple of weeks and you weren't drinking every day..."

"It still..."

"We can deal with anything... So?"

"So..." Amy snuggled in tighter, voice a tiny whisper, "So I think we should keep our baby..."

"I love you," Eyes closed, a tear rolling down his cheek, the frantic, horrible fear of losing them both finally extinguished, Marc nodded and let out a breath, "Both of you."

-

"So this is the perk of being a moderately famous singer with a world famous biker boyfriend is it?" Perched on the edge of the soft leather chair, the waiting room painted beautifully, but still obviously a waiting room, Amy looked a Marc with a smile, "Early morning, short notice, hospital appointments?"

Grinning, loving the re-emergence of Amy's fun side, the fragility still there, but tempered, Marc tilted his head, voice mock-cocky, "I can offer you it **all** baby...."

"Goon..."

"Like I said..."

"Marc?"

"What?"

"I don't know who Jack Miller even is..." Amy laughed, "Am I going to have to learn all of this stuff now? You do realise you are no longer allowed to fall off, right?"

Marc laughed, a loud bellow that probably echoed down all of the corridors, "You do realise that falling off is never part of the plan..."

"So it's your execution that needs work is it?" Cheeky grin on her face Amy was saved by the arrival of the sonographer, not batting an eyelid at either of them even though she more than likely recognised Marc at least.

"Would you like to follow me please?"

-

Wandering into the kitchen, Roser, Julia and Alex at the table, Marc pulled out a chair for Amy, Roser smiling at the relaxed happiness between them as Marc sat down, "So... We have a couple of favours we need to ask..."

"Oh," Julia put down his spoon, "What may they be?"

"Well, the first one is for Mama really..." Marc took Amy's hand on top of the table, "We've spoken to Dr Garcia and we wondered if Amy could stay here with you while I'm in America?"

"I'd be visiting the clinic every other day, by taxi obviously, I don't expect you to be my chauffeur," Amy ran the words like a train, nerves taking over, "It's just that it feels so safe and homely here, but obviously I know it's a lot to ask so if it's too much is fine. Absolutely fine. I mean it's cheeky really given all of the hassle I've given you, but..."

Taking Amy's free hand over the table Roser shushed her, "You are more than welcome to stay and keep me company."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you so much, for everything."

"You're welcome," Roser smiled before looking at Marc, "You said favours, multiple?"

"Yes," Marc looked at Amy, happy smile shared, before turning to his parents, "It's a sort of multi-part favour..."

"Multiple multi-part favours at 10am?"

"Yeah," Marc giggled, "Sorry... Well the first one is for you again Mama. We need to borrow you for the time I'm in Silverstone and Misano..."

"Borrow me?"

"Yeah," Taking the folded line of photos from his pocket and laying them on the table, his mother's hand going straight to her mouth, both of them and Alex, obviously happy, "The other bit is we would like you to babysit sometimes if that's cool?"

Roser nodded, a happy tear escaping her eye, her baby having a baby, "That would be very _cool_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Marquez.... Boy or girl? Names? Here, Tumblr, anon, not anon, whatever - hit me with the suggestions please people!


	32. Winning

**April 11th - Cervera (Day 99)**

"OMG Alex!!!" Hiding behind the cushion Amy let out a sigh of relief as Alex dashed to safety, his slide across the track making her heart race faster than getting on stage at her biggest concert ever. Shaking her head she looked at Roser, "How do you _do_ it?"

Shrugging lightly Roser smiled, "You'll see when the little one asks to do something dangerous.... You want to stop them, but you know you can't."

"Fuck... Sorry!" Amy held up an apologetic hand, her cheeks going slightly red, she closed her eyes, sudden realisation hitting her "How old will this child be when it gets on a bike for the first time?"

Roser chuckled, "Probably about four years old, depending on how much you threaten Marc before then."

"Oh god," Amy pressed her face into the cushion, another near miss on the track making her want to ban the unborn child from bikes forever.

*

**April 12th - Austin (Day 100)**

Standing up Marc grinned, beer in hand, private celebration in the booked out restaurant firmly underway, "I just want to say thank you. For the bike, for the hard work, for everything you guys do to help me win...... Today is a very good day. We won."

Laughing at the loud cheer from the guys Marc bit his lip, "Today is also day 100, which is something I cannot explain. However I have some news. This is news that is not to be shared, but I know I can trust you all. Today we celebrate not only the win, we celebrate that I am going to be a father!"

Taking a sip of his beer, sat back down after receiving numerous congratulations, one of the mechanics putting Amy's CD on (them having used it in the garage to tease Marc when the relationship was first revealed), Marc sighed, turning to Julia with a wide grin, "I won."

"You did," Julia nodded, him on beer four.

"I won the race," Marc took a deep breath, emotions of the past 99 days catching up with him, "And I won her."

"You did," Julia held up his beer, "To winning..."

Clinking the beers together Marc nodded, "Winning."

*

**April 13th - Austin (Day 101)**

"Alex?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm famous?"

"What?"

"Famous, do you think I'm famous?"

"I dunno," The younger brother sighed, "Have you ever had to move house due to people knocking on your door constantly?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah, you're famous...."

"But here?"

"Here in this room or here in this country?"

"In this country."

"Not so much. Why?"

"Do you think if I went shopping it'd get in the press?"

"Depends on what you buy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you buy 55 guns, a tonne of ammunition and a tiger cub then yes, it'll hit the press. If you go to the store around the corner for a packet of chewing gum then not so much."

"What about an engagement ring?"

" _Engagement ring_?"

"Yeah. For Amy."

"I guessed for Amy. You are going to propose?"

"Thinking about it. Do you think I could do it and no-one notice?"

"Not right at this moment no."

"Ah," Marc sighed, "Because of the race?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because it's fucking 4am. Shut up and let me sleep."

*

**April 17th - Argentina & Cervera (Day 105)**

"Hey..."

Waving at the screen Marc grinned as Amy frowned, trying to set the iPad up at a decent angle, "Put it on the cabinet."

"Sorted," Amy smiled, "Hey..."

Marc bit his lip, bubbling with happiness at how energised she looked, "How are you?"

"Well, I have spectacular heartburn every day, but apart from that I'm good. You?"

"I'm good," Marc couldn't help grinning at the sight of Amy, in his childhood bedroom, stolen 93 hoodie swamping her top half, "Everything go well at the clinic yesterday?"

"Yeah good," Amy nodded, playing with the string of the hoodie between her fingers, nails freshly painted after she and Roser went for a manicure, "Your Mum and I went for lunch after and then we got our nails done."

"Pfft while I was here working hard...."

"Alex text your Mum the photograph of the hotel pool so don't even try it Mr!"

Marc laughed, loud and hearty, "Worth a try! Plans for the weekend?"

"Try to get through the sessions without having an actual heart attack!"

"Good plan!"

"We have another scan appointment when you are back. Also apparently we have to think about the birth already; like which hospital, Spain or Andorra, and stuff like that."

Marc frowned, "Another scan? Already?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, pulling the hoodie sleeves over her hands, "They want to keep a really close eye on him or her. With everything..."

"Hey," Marc smiled, voice soft, "It'll be ok."

"I hope so," Amy smiled, "So Wednesday, is that ok? There's nothing in your diary thing that Hector linked me too."

"Wednesday is good. Maybe we could go shopping after, buy some things for the house?"

"What do you need?" Crossing her legs, laughing as she knocked the iPad over and had to pick it back up, Amy shrugged, "Oops."

"We need iPad insurance..." Marc chuckled, "We don't need anything. I just thought you might like a few things, make the place feel like home?"

"It already felt like home," Amy blushed slightly, biting her lip at Marc's wondrous look.

"Good. I'm glad."

*

**April 21st - Cervera (Day 108)**

Tiptoeing around the room, piling his clothes on a chair, Marc tried to slip into bed next to Amy as quietly as possible, having not arrived back until after 2am, holding his breath as she stirred, pressing against him, her back against his chest, head tucked under his chin, one hand under his head and the other carefully wrapping around her, fingers resting on her belly, eyes closing as he bit back a combination of nerves and excitement, looking forward to some time at home, time with her, time just to be them. Together.

-

**Barcelona**

"Would you like a print of the photo?"

"Yes please," Blushing slightly, knowing he sounded desperately eager, Marc squeezed Amy's hand, "I mean, if that's ok?"

"It's fine," The sonographer smiled kindly, "Does two weeks today suit for the next appointment?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll sort that and the print, I'll leave it at the desk for you. There are some tissues in the bathroom to clean off the gel."

Alone in the room Amy winced at the gunk on her belly, "Grab me some tissues please."

"Sure," Grabbing a handful Marc chuckled as he wiped up the gooey liquid, "It looks like I have a shit aim...."

Shaking her head, Amy giggled, "Behave!"

"What? You thought it, I saw the look..."

"That was because of you! I knew what you were thinking!" Fastening her jeans, pulling a face at the extra effort already needed, Amy shook her head, "You are terrible."

"But you love me anyway," Marc grinned, helping Amy down from the bed.

"Hmmm I suppose..."

"You suppose?" Marc shook his head, loving the spark back in her, the words 'looking and measuring perfect so far' really helping Amy's mood, letting out a mock serious sigh, "You wound me!"

"I will if you don't get me some food soon," Laughing again as her stomach rumbled on cue Amy fixed her top and pulled on her hoodie, "Lunch?"

"Lunch."

-

**Cervera**

Padding into the kitchen for a glass of milk Roser jumped as she flicked on the light, hand going to her chest, "Sheesh Marc! What are you doing sitting in the dark?!"

"Sorry Mama. Didn't want to disturb anyone."

Pouring milk into a glass Roser took a seat at the table, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Roser scoffed, "Sitting in the dark at 4am for nothing? Try again..."

"Were you scared? When you were pregnant with me?"

"Terrified," Roser laughed softly, "Absolutely terrified."

"Really?" Marc looked surprised, his mother always calm and confident.

"Of course," Roser smiled, thinking back almost 23 years, the mix of delight, fear and anxiety that barrelled around her body as the tiny glob of cells in her belly made her vomit daily for four months on the dot of 11am, "It's a huge responsibility. A big change, your life isn't solely your own anymore...."

"Do you think it's ok to keep riding?"

"I do," Taking Marc's hand Roser sighed gently, "I think you, Amy and that baby will travel the world. They'll cheer you on and you'll use every day to teach them something about the country you are in. Then when they go to school they'll not travel as much, but they'll still join you at weekends. I think it'll be tough, and you'll need to be organised and sometimes you'll have to go it alone, but you'll manage."

"Is it asking too much of her?"Biting his nails, looking at his Mama, praying she had the answers like she used to when he was a child, Marc shrugged, "Am I being selfish asking her to do this?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Will you love the baby, even when things are tough?"

"Yes."

"Then no," Roser grinned at the instant, unequivocal answers, "You'll be a family. Just like me, you, Papa and Alex have been. You'll have your bad days, but you'll have wonderful, amazing days too. We'll be here to help. I've already told my boss I'll likely be leaving...."

"Why?" Marc frowned.

"You think my grandchild is going to need a Nanny?" Roser shook her head, "And don't worry, I'm not stepping on toes, I already asked Amy. She said I'd be number one childcare..."

"Of course," Marc laughed, "But your job? You love that job."

"I'll not be loving any job as much as that baby!"

"You didn't even give that job up for me and Alex!" Laughing and shaking his head, the huff entirely pretend, Marc pouted, "You are going to love this baby more than you love me!"

"I can give this baby back when it's crying or smelly," Shrugging, Roser poked Marc's petted lip, "And he or she is bound to be cuter than you so.... Yeah. Probably."

"Mama!" Marc laughed, resting his head on Roser's shoulder, "Thank you."

"Anytime, now go to bed."

"Goodnight Mama," Kissing Roser on the forehead Marc wandered up the stairs, reassured, if Roser believed in him then anything was possible.

Picking up the grey strip of photos Roser smiled, excited beyond belief about the new addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - baby Marquez, let me know what you think. Boy or girl? Names?


	33. Yellow

**31st May - Mugello (Day 149)**

"Oh my god," Amy laughed, hand clutched to her chest, shooting Marc and Hector a dirty look, both pissing themselves laughing at her screech at the horn going off just a couple of feet behind her, "This place is insane!"

"It's mental. Wait until the end of the race, they go nuts for Vale," Hand resting on the small of Amy's back, guiding her through the crowd, smiling at the fans, occasionally signing an autograph, but always remembering the Mugello mantra of 'don't stop' due to the chances of being swamped, Marc was on a high after landing pole by the tiniest margin, "

"More nuts than this?" Amy shook her head, laughing as another starstruck fan, aged around 9, stuttered his way through asking Marc for a photo, hand instinctively moving to rest on her stomach as she watch Marc make the child's day, him utterly at ease with young people.

*

**8th June - Andorra (Day 157)**

"Will it be as crazy as Mugello?" Leaning on the counter, Marc stirring the pasta on the hob, Amy frowned, the madness of Mugello leaving her concerned about Barcelona, especially since the photograph of her with her hand on her bump was leaked, Baby Marquez-Raven now huge news in the Spanish media.

Pushing the pan aside, calming Amy more important than food, Marc moved in front of her, arms sliding around her waist, internally smiling at the feel of her belly pressing against him as her hands went around his neck, both of them extremely settled into living together already, Marc shook his head, "Nowhere is as crazy as Mugello...."

"Promise..." Relaxed and happy Amy murmured as Marc leant in to nibble at her neck, right on the spot that made her sigh and sag against him slightly.

Lips against the skin, tongue flicking out, Marc nodded, "Uh huh..." His hands moving under her top, fingers dancing up her spine, smirking at the sigh falling from her as his fingers found her bra strap, thumbs instantly moving to find her nipples the second the material loosened, her fingers moving to tug on his hair, pulling hard until he moved his mouth to hers, both mouths opening instantly, tongues finding each other in a slippy battle as Marc's hand moved down, finding the button on her jeans, one hand pushing inside, fingers sliding into her knickers, both of them groaning at the hot, slippery wetness they found they found.

"Oh my god!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Joder!"

"Fuck!"

After some fumbling and several awkward minutes Amy sighed loud, "You can come back in now Alex..."

"Hey..." Standing in the doorway, hands up in a surrender gesture, Alex bit his lip, cheeks pink in embarrassment, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"We were just..." Marc stopped, cheeks bright red, as he realised he had no idea what he was about to say.

Shaking her head, aiming a kick at Marc's shin, she and Alex grinning at the loud "Ow!", Amy grimaced, "I don't think the _what_ needs explaining... Sorry Alex..."

"Yeah," Marc shrugged, coughing and turning the cooker back on, "Sorry... Pasta?"

"Yeah. Please. I mean the pasta. Not please the other thing," Alex stuttered, "Shall we just never mention this again?"

"Good idea," Amy smiled, cringing internally, both relieved she had no real idea how much of her body Alex had seen and wishing she did know so she knew how mortified she should be.

-

"Should I move out?"

Sat around the glass dining table Alex's sudden question stunned Marc and Amy, her the first to regain some composure, "Why would you move out?"

"Well," Alex shrugged, "You're having a baby. Plus, like, I thought you'd maybe like the place to yourselves. You know. For stuff..."

The three of them sat in embarrassed silence for a few moments before Amy put her fork down, "Ok. How about a house meeting? Make some rules, get rid of the awkwardness and sort out any worries? I don't know about your big brother, but I don't want you to move out. I like our early morning chats when sleepyhead is still asleep and he'd miss your Play Station sessions..."

"I do," Marc nodded, mouth half full of pasta making Amy and Alex sharing a rolling eyes look.

"I just don't want to get in the way," Alex shrugged, putting down his spoon, "I do like it here, but I'd understand if you wanted to be here, just you two and the baby..."

Amy laughed, "Like you'll be able to stay away..."

"True," Alex chuckled, "Then we need to have a 'no fucking in the kitchen' rule..."

Putting her head in the hands, Alex and Marc both laughing, Amy sighed, "Trust me, there will be **no** fucking in the kitchen!"

*

**14th June -** **Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya** **(Day 163)**

"Well Jules, there is not a lot you can say about this lad is there?"

"No Gavin, there really isn't. Another fantastic display from Marc Marquez in his home Grand Prix. The 22-year-old from Cervera... And there's Dad Julia. Mum Roser is around somewhere too."

"Oh little brother Alex getting excited there, a fantastic double for the family today!"

"Indeed Gavin. And the lovely Amy, Marc's girlfriend, and a little hint there of baby Marquez."

"There is Jules, Amy and Marc confirmed that they are expecting a baby on Instagram yesterday."

"Makes me feel very old. Very old indeed!"

-

"So Marc. Another win, although Jorge pushed you close today, some outstanding passes in the race?"

"Yes yes," Marc grinned, high as a kite on victory, "Jorge was just getting closer and closer in the first laps and then he get by me. Then I get back in front and then he get in front again, and then Dani pass me and I was like 'where he come from?!' and every time I try to pass him he close the door and.... It was amazing ace. I'm very, very happy to win. Thanks to my team and my family."

"And we heard this week your family is expanding? Congratulations."

"Thank you," Marc beamed, "I am so very happy to be a father. It is very exciting, some nerves too, but very exciting."

"Two weeks until Assen so will you be going home to rest after that battle?"

"Not rest no. We have some paint for the baby's room so will be doing that and then go to Assen for a rest!"


	34. Uncle Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** WARNING - For the rest of the chapters there will be mention/discussion of potential pregnancy problems, injuries and/or disabilities. Previous warnings stand also.**

**13th July - Andorra (Day 192)**

"Hi!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"Hey... Wow..." Alex stopped in the doorway, Amy a blur of wooden spoons and pots, him not quite sure what to say, "You good?"

"Great," Amy grinned, "Thought I'd get on with some batch cooking for the freezer. So when the baby comes it's just a case of heating it up."

"Cool," Alex smiled, still not sure how to react to the mountain of pasta sauce Amy was brewing, "That sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah," Nodding her head toward the utility area, mostly taken up by muddy boots and motocross kit, Amy winced, "Don't tell Marc, but I had to buy another freezer..."

" _Another_ freezer," Glancing quickly at the huge freezer already in place in the kitchen, Alex nodded, Roser's warning of nesting ringing around his head, Alex smiled nervously, "Good plan..."

-

"Do you fancy a pizza?"

Looking up from the playstation Alex frowned, "I thought you'd want to have pasta given that we have plenty of sauce?"

"Well..." Amy laughed, shrugging, "I really only want it because they'll deliver ice cream...."

Alex laughed, knowing the long week home alone when they were at the Sachsenring would have been boring for her, pausing his game, "You want ice cream?"

"Yeah, well not me personally," Amy patted her belly, "Your niece or nephew does..."

Holding up his car keys Alex grinned, "Well, Uncle Alex happens to know the best ice cream place in the whole of Andorra."

"And that's the reason you are going to be the favourite Uncle!"

*

**16th July - Andorra (Day 195)**

"Why don't you change your flight and fly to Malaga? We can get the train as planned and meet you there?" Leaning over Amy's shoulder, mouth half full of Danet, Alex waved at his pissed off brother, French air traffic controllers spoiling all of their plans, "Save missing any holiday time and spending more money on rebooking train tickets?"

Smiling kindly, knowing it would mean Marc missing the latest scan, Amy shrugged, "It's a good plan babe..."

"I suppose..." Marc mumbled, frustration about slipping off in the German rain clouding everything, "Why can't things be fucking simple?"

"Hey," Amy put her hand on her belly, grinning at the way it made Marc smile instinctively, "I know it's a pain, but this way we don't miss any holiday time and we get to chill out in the lovely villa and just make the most of some time to ourselves. Yes?"

"I know...." Marc smiled, "What about the scan?"

"I'll bring you a picture..."

"I meant about going on your own."

"I'll be fine. I can ask Alex or your Mum to come with me if I decide I don't want to go in alone."

*

**17th July - Andorra (Day 196)**

"Alex!"

Shoving the last few things in his bag, trying to decide if he should pack the hoodie and take up extra space or wear it despite the heat and put some extra t-shirts in the bag, Alex frowned, yelling in the general direction of his bedroom door, "Do you think I should take the hoodie or wear it?"

" ** _Alex_!** "

Catching the panicked tone Alex dropped the garments onto his bed and ran along the hallway, Amy standing in the middle of the bedroom she shared with Marc, hands trembling as the cradled her bump, "What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding...." Feeling her chest tighten, sheer terror making her feel sick, Amy looked up at him, no idea what to do.

"Right," Alex nodded, his brain taking a few seconds to kick into action, before he marched over to her, arm around her shoulder, guiding her down the stairs, even remembering to pick up the little bag that had been on the hall table since the nesting instinct kicked in, "It'll be alright...."

-

Cursing the blue light Alex pulled into the side, promising Amy he wouldn't be a minute, before sprinting to the frowning policeman getting out of the car behind, praying for once in his life he'd be recognised and helped because of who he was, not giving a shit about the morality of that hope.

-

"Stay..." Grabbing Alex's hand Amy bit her lip, "Please..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alex smiled gently, his heart racing at 300mph, the blue light assistance from the police getting Amy to hospital at a speed Roser could never find out about giving him a hit of adrenaline that was starting to wear off now they were in the pretty, but scary room, the scanner machine beside the bed that Amy, looking frail in a hospital gown, was in, hoping Julia and Roser, who he'd text from the waiting room, would arrive sooner rather than later.

"Miss Raven?" Bustling into the room the sonographer smiled, introduced herself before getting on with the scan, Amy's grip on Alex's hand getting tighter as the cold gel was spread across her belly.

*

**18th July - Milan (Day 197)**

Taking a deep breath Hector slipped the keycard into the door, the room still dark, the closed curtains blocking the majority of the early morning light, putting a hand on Marc's shoulder Hector shook him, "Hey. Marc. It's time to get up."

"Hmmm?" Opening one eye Marc looked confused, probably due to the early hour and Hector waking him not being part of the plan, "What?"

"You need to get up," Moving around the room, throwing wearable clothes onto the bed, stuffing the rest into Marc's bag Hector's stomach flipped as the inevitable question came as Marc woke, and sat, up, realising something unusual was going on.

"What's going on?"

Turning to Marc, nervous smile on his face, Hector put a hoodie on the bed, "You've not to panic, the doctors say that as far as they can see everything is ok... Amy is in hospital, there was a scare with the baby."

"What?" Jumping out of bed, pulling yesterday's jeans on over yesterday's boxers, stuffing his feet into his shoes, socks unimportant, Marc stopped as he remembered, "The strike..."

"Finished in thirty minutes. There's a private jet waiting for you. You'll be in Barcelona in no time...."


	35. 18th July - Andorra (Day 197)

**Marc**

"What does that mean?" Amy's small hand gripped between both of his Marc implored the doctor to make things sound simpler, the medical terms terrifying them both.

Nodding sympathetically the doctor smiled, "It means we don't know. These bleeds can be tricky. They can be something and they can be nothing. We just need to wait and see. We will monitor Amy and the baby closely and hopefully in this case it will be nothing."

"Right," Marc sighed, brain still spinning from dashing out of the hotel, arriving at the hospital in yesterday's clothes, owing Jorge Lorenzo god knows what for the loan of the jet, weird words all adding together to tell them absolutely nothing, "So we just wait? Again? That's it? That's the best medical advice we can get? Wait?"

The doctor nodded again, "Yes. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that is what we have to do."

"Ok... I want her moved. To Barcelona...."

"Marc," Amy interjected, the care she'd been receiving exemplary.

"No," Marc shook his head, cutting her off, tears filling his eyes at the thought of Amy here, all night, panicking and scared, him not there to look after her, to look after them, "That hospital in Barcelona is the best. Everyone says so. I want the best care..."

Putting his pen his pocket the doctor nodded, "Mr Marquez, I understand that you are concerned. Obviously a second opinion, or moving, is entirely your right, however I would not recommend Miss Raven moves for at least the next 24 hours. Bed rest could be very important."

"Bed rest is important when it is nothing?" Marc put his head on the bed, exasperated, "I want to speak to them at least... They've been dealing with everything."

"Of course," The doctor picked up Amy's file, "I'll speak to them and inform them you would like an opinion."

"Don't look at me like that," Getting on the bed, arm going around Amy's shoulders, firm, but gentle, Marc kissed her forehead, "I won't apologise for wanting the best for you both."

*

**Roser**

Sitting in the small private waiting room Roser let out a sigh, turning to Julia next to them, Alex sleeping uncomfortably on the tiny sofa, "This is becoming a habit..."

"Oh cariña this has been a habit since that day Marc managed to climb on the table trying to reach the cookies and split his head open," Pulling his wife in for a hug Julia smiled, "If doctors paid us for every appointment we would be richer than Marc, Rossi and Lorenzo all added together..."

Laughing softly, trying not to disturb Alex after his long night sitting with Amy, Roser nodded, "True. Or the time he tried to give Alex a piggy back and they both ended up with stitches."

"It is no surprise that a child of our son would be worrisome," Lapsing into silence, the idea of their baby becoming a father still something that amazed them Julia sighed gently, pulling Roser closer to him, both of them with images in their brain of their grandchild; Julia imagining a little boy with dark hair and big eyes, probably with at least five bruises and constantly giving Amy and Roser heart attacks with his climbing and running and Julia imaging a little girl with hazel eyes and pigtails that didn't quite match due to Roser's inexperience with the soft hair with gentle curls.

Sniffing hard Roser dabbed her eyes with a tissue, the worries of every accident her boys had ever had feeling no less terrifying that those for the little child she hadn't yet met.

*

**Amy**

Closing her eyes, hand in Marc's hair, his head on her bump, talking to the baby in soothing Spanish that she didn't fully understand, Amy tried to fight the wave of panic enveloping her for the second time in 24 hours, Alex having somehow managed to talk her through the last one long enough to get her to stay still long enough to be scanned, "Marc..."

"What baby?"

"I'm sorry..." Tears leaking from her eyes, still screwed shut, Amy sniffed, "If this goes wrong because of me, because of the things I did, then please just know that I'm..."

"Ssh," Silencing Amy's worries by pressing their mouths together, the kiss soft and gentle, fragile almost, like them, Marc rested his forehead on hers, "Nothing is anyone's fault...."

"I keep thinking about the baby... What they'll look like? If it'll be a boy or a girl. Will they have brown eyes like you or light eyes like me?" Lip trembling Amy sniffed, "What if we don't find out?"

"We will... You heard the doctor. It's probably just nothing...." Pressing a kiss into Amy's hair Marc smiled, hiding his own fear of exactly the same thing for her sake, "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a girl," Amy smiled, "Just to keep you on your toes."

"She'll be banned from the paddock when she's bigger," Mock-stern Marc shook his head, ignoring Amy's giggle, "Too many bad boys there."

"Bad boys like you..." Prodding Marc's side Amy chuckled.

"Yep," Marc nodded, proud, "Indeed... What if it's a boy?"

"No bikes til ten years old."

Marc laughed, loud and hearty, "Three years old is more realistic."

"Marc Marquez you are not putting our three year old on a bike!"

"Baby Marquez Raven will get on a bike when they ask. How's that for a deal?"

"Baby **Marquez** and I think that's a good deal."

"Amy..." Marc sighed, the debate about the baby's name having raged between them for weeks.

"It's not a real name Marc," Amy shrugged, "I chose it for stage purposes because I didn't have a family name I was attached too. It's meaningless. It's a piece of paper registered for fifteen quid to say 'hey Amy Louise Smith doesn't exist anymore. Now she's Amy Raven' - it's nothing."

Tilting Amy's chin up Marc sighed, "It's not **nothing**. It's you... I'm Marquez Alenta because that's me. That's my mother and my father. My family. You are Raven because that's **you**. You chose it and you made it you. To me, to Alex, to our friends, to the world, you are Amy Raven. You made it your own. So our baby will be Marquez Raven because that's **us**."

"Sometimes I hate you," Amy sighed, smiling gently, "How do I even argue with that?"

"You don't," Marc smiled, kissing the tip of her nose, "You just accept that, for once, I'm right. We are the Marquez Raven's."

*

**Marquez**

Sitting up, Marc closing the door behind him waking him, Alex sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Any news?"

"Yeah. A bit," Sitting on the edge of the table, dark circles around his eyes, Marc sighed, "There's some more blood. Dark blood which means it's old apparently. Which is better than fresh blood."

"What does this mean son?" Taking Marc's hand, his child still his child regardless of the twenty at the start of his age now, Julia probed gently.

"It still might mean nothing," Marc bit his lip, "But we're moving Amy to Barcelona. She'll be moved by helicopter in a couple of hours. The facilities there..." Closing his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to keep the terrifying worries gurgling around his stomach hidden, knowing if he let go he'd struggle to pull it back, "The facilities there are better if the baby comes...."

"If the baby comes? Now? At 29 weeks?" Roser's heart sank, the little life she'd imagined for her grandchild not containing this potential early start.

"It's a possibility. Amy needs to be on complete bed rest for at least a week. If it stops then good, but if it doesn't then it likely means something is going on. That something could mean the baby is likely to come early... They've given an injection already when she arrived to help the lungs. The internet says babies born at 29 weeks have an 80% chance of survival..." Looking at Roser, eyes glistening with tears, Marc smiled, "That's quite good, right?"

"Yes," Roser nodded, taking Marc's other hand, "That's quite good."

"At that age the baby would likely have trouble feeding, so they'd need help and would be in hospital for quite a while, at least until the original due date, possibly longer," Marc took another breath, trying to remember the things the doctor had told them, "For every week that the baby stays put then the less assistance they are likely to need. The bleeding could mean they will be unlikely to let Amy deliver naturally, in case the bleeding sparks off again, if she's already in surgery it could be easier to control...."

"How is she?" Roser smiled, her and Amy having spent more time together while the boys were away, chatting and talking about the baby, making plans for the future.

"Terrified," Marc admitted, "But she's agreed to Marquez Raven as a surname. And we think we might have picked a name.... We're keeping that to ourselves for now though."

"A name?" Julia smiled, "You know what you are having?"

Marc nodded, smile widening, nerves still there, "Yeah. We found out this morning.... It's a girl. We're having a girl."


	36. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last proper chapter. Epilogue to follow. 
> 
> Thank you so much for putting up with delays, procrastinations and mind blanks on this one. I've actually really enjoyed it when I've been on a roll so thank you!

**25th July - Barcelona (Day 204)**

Arriving in the room nice and early, smile wide and bunch of flowers big, Marc laughed at Amy's frown, "Good morning Miss Happy."

"Fuck off..." Taking the kiss on the cheek, looking younger than her age draped in one of Marc's hoodies that was too big at the top and on the sleeves and stretched to bursting point over her belly and leggings, hair ruffled and messy, skin pale, Amy sniffed the flowers, "They're beautiful."

Marc winked, kissing her head, "Just like you babe."

"Pfft," Amy scoffed, "There is a mirror in that bathroom you know..."

Hopping up on the bed beside her Marc smiled, "I know something that will cheer you up..."

"Dr Dragon is letting me go home?"

Marc laughed, loving the moniker Amy had given the stern doctor who had been looking after her since her helicopter arrival, basically confining her to bed for an indeterminate amount of time, frightening them both with statistics on premature births and a tour of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, "No.... But do you remember what you said on Wednesday when Alex and Tito were here?"

"Get your muddy feet away from my bed?" Amy frowned.

Laughing again, Amy's grumpiness always amusing him, Marc shook his head, "No, about her room."

"About it not being ready?"

Marc nodded, taking out his phone, "Yep... Well... It seems like a certain pair remembered it...."

"What have they... Oh... Wow..." Taking the phone Amy's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the photo, the soft lemon walls now covered with a stunning mural of Beatrix Potter characters, the white furniture that had been ordered had been collected and built, the little girl's room ready and waiting for its new owner, "They did this? For us? For her?"

Wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulder, his own reaction earlier in the day similar to hers, Marc nodded, his voice catching, "Yep, they did this for her. I mean I don't think they actually drew the characters on the wall, but..."

"It's amazing... I can't believe he remembered..." Amy wiped her eyes, "When we went for ice cream, before all this... He was telling me about the first time he was allowed to ride your bike. How it was your prized possession and he was so proud to be allowed a turn... I told him about my books. My Grandparents bought me a set of Beatrix Potter books when I was tiny. Even when we moved all the time or had nothing I had my books.... By the time I was in care I only had one left, The Tale of Jemima Puddle-Duck, my Grandmother had written a message in it... It was so special... He remembered..."

Looking at the picture, the choice of a character that wasn't Peter Rabbit as the main focus suddenly making sense, Marc smiled, holding her a bit tighter, "Have you still got the book?"

"Sort of," Amy shook her head, handing Marc his phone back, "It got ruined in the home. A boy ripped the cover off. The pages are all there, but they are all loose. It's in a box as I'm scared to lose any bits of it. It's the only thing I've got. That and one photograph... Your brother is pretty amazing you know..."

"I know," Marc smiled, "I taught him everything he knows.... Hey! That's not something to laugh at Raven!"

*

**1st August - Cervera (Day 211)**

"I don't want to go..." Sat at the table, between Alex and their mother, opposite their father and Emilio, Marc pulled his sleeves over his hands, tears in his eyes, "I don't want to leave her again..."

Alex patted his back, "She told me last night to make sure you go..."

"What?" Marc shook his head, "I just... I don't know... Something is just making me want to stay."

"That's just love and worry son," Roser took his hand, smiling gently, "She's doing fine, they are even talking about letting her home as long as she promises to stay here and rest... There's been no more bleeding and the baby is nice and active..."

"I know," Marc nodded, knowing in his heart Roser would take good care of her, "Maybe I'm just tired. I'm going to get an early night. The scan is early tomorrow..."

"Marc," Emilio stopped him as he got up from his chair, "If you don't want to go then we'll support you, Honda will support you, but if you miss this one, and then have to miss any more, the title...."

"I know, Lorenzo and Rossi will close in and one of them could win," Marc shrugged, "I know... Goodnight."

*

**5th August - Cervera (Day 215)**

"I'm not going..." Putting his passport back in his pocket Marc shook his head, something in his brain snapping as he approached the check-in desk at El Prat, "I'm staying here..."

"I thought you decided?" Emilio frowned, stepping them to the side, hoping no-one was overhearing the conversation, "You had a two hour chat with Amy yesterday and you were set on going so what's changed?"

"I... That conversation," Biting his lip, emotion threatening to overwhelm him, Marc looked to the floor, "We talked about what she should do if the baby came too early and couldn't survive... We talked about what she should do if our baby, our daughter, _died_ and I wasn't there with her... I... I can't do this Emilio, I can't leave them."

"Ok," Emilio nodded, "We could go down the private plane route, I mean it's expensive, but..."

"No," Marc shook his head, wiped his eyes with his sleeve and firmed his voice, "No, I'm not going. I'd still be hours and hours away. I'm not risking this. I want to be here more than I want to be there. Tell Honda I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about Honda, Hiro is around as back up for Dani so he's ready to step in for you as well," Emilio looked back at the desk, the check-in staff hovering, ready to close, "Are you sure about this? If Lorenzo or Rossi win, or get a one-two, then the title is back wide open."  
"  
If I have to miss another race it's theirs to lose... I know that, but I need to be here. I don't know what it is, I was awake all night last night, I just need to be here."

*

**7th August - Barcelona (Day 217)**

Adjusting the screen, Amy asleep next to him, Marc pouted at the sight of someone else on his bike, torn between hoping he wouldn't top the time sheets and feeling guilty for being mean, popping his headphones on and settling down, pretending he wasn't the slightest bit bothered to be missing out.

"It's a lovely day for practise here in Indianapolis, home of the Motor Speedway, the yard of bricks, and all of the history that goes with that. Bit of major breaking news this morning regarding our world champion Marc Marquez, Gavin fill us in please..."

"Yes Nick some not entirely unexpected news about Marc Marquez, Honda revealing that Marc **won't** compete here in Indianapolis this weekend. There have been rumours since Wednesday that Marc had decided not to travel, but Honda stayed tight lipped, making us wonder if he would  fly in at the very last minute, however it was confirmed late last night that Hiroshi Aoyama, who deputised for Dani Pedrosa early in the season, will step in this weekend."

"Big news then. No Marc Marquez this weekend. That must have raised a smile in the Yamaha garage."

"You know Nick I don't think it has really. I think the circumstances, Marc's girlfriend is in hospital with pregnancy complications which I'm lead to believe are really quite serious, mean that everyone is just hoping and praying that she, and the baby, are going to be ok. I don't think either Jorge or Valentino would want to win because Marc missed a race."

"Of course of course. It's been a troubling season for Marc Marquez, and Repsol Honda, with the repercussions of that horrible car crash last year in the early season, not to mention Dani Pedrosa missing two races, and all of us at BT Sport hope to see Marc back in action soon."

*

**8th August - Barcelona (Day 218)**

"Yes!!" Jumping off the bed Marc whooped and cheered, Amy laughing at him, delighted for Alex, "Fucking fourth! Get in there!"

"He did good!"

"He did! That was a fucking top lap! Go show them how shit a rookie you are bro! Fucking yes!"

-

"Is it weird?"

"What?"

"Seeing that guy on your bike?"

"A bit."

"Is that why you are all frowny?"

"I'm not _frowny_..."

"Of course not. You always have lines like that on your forehead and a pouty mouth..."

"I do not have a pouty mouth."

"No, you don't. Sorry huffy... **Fuck**..."

"What?" Jumping up, Amy's face deathly white and her hands pressed to her stomach, Marc's heart lurched, "Amy?"

"Hurts..."

"Practise contraction or..." Stopping mid-sentence as Amy let out a string of expletives, blood starting to seep through the pristine white sheets Marc hit the orange button on the wall, setting off the alarm, before taking Amy's hand, both of them unable to speak, fear for their daughter taking over their bodies.

*

**9th August - Barcelona (Day 219)**

**Indianapolis**

"Alex... Your first Moto2 podium, how does it feel?"

"It feel so good. I am very happy, the bike felt very good. My start was not so good, but I stayed calm and work my way through."

"You were chasing down Alex Rins there, did you think you could maybe get second place?"

"Ah maybe!" Alex laughed, "Tito and Alex got a good start so I'm just very, very happy with the podium and for the team the one and three is very good."

"And I hear congratulations are in order for the Marquez family?"

"Yes, we are very happy today because after the qualifying yesterday Marc become a father so this is brilliant and we are very excited to get home and meet the baby."

"Brilliant. Well congratulations on the win and becoming an Uncle. Enjoy the celebrations!"

"We will, we will," Blowing a kiss at the camera Alex laughed, "Uncle Alex is coming home!"

-

"Hey..." Standing up Roser let Marc fall into her arms, tears soaking her top, knowing it was needed, "Come on now... Sssh..."

Taking a huge breath, holding it for a moment, Marc wiped his eyes, "I've never been so scared in my whole life..."

"You'll get through it, you're a strong boy, my strong boy, you can do it..."

Marc nodded, wiping another tear away, "Come on, Amy's waiting..."

"How is she?"

"Sore, scared..." Reaching the back of Amy's wheelchair Marc pressed a kiss to her head, smiling as Roser leant in to give her a warm, but gentle, hug, "Here she is..."

"Oh...." Overwhelmed Roser clasped her hand to her mouth, "She's beautiful..."

"You can put your hand through..." Lifting the opening Amy smiled as Roser gently touched her granddaughter's hand, "Hey Lexi, look who has come to visit..."

"Lexi?" Roser grinned, "After Alex?"

Marc nodded, "Yeah. Amy's idea."

"After everything he's done for us," Amy smiled, taking Marc's hand, emotional tears in her eyes, "If it wasn't for him persuading you to come for that pizza..."

Kissing Amy's forehead Marc smiled, "Best pizza ever... Do you like it Mama?"

"Lexi Marquez Raven," Roser smiled, "Yes I like it.."

"Lexi _Rose_ Marquez Raven..." Amy smiled,

"Oh..." Wiping a tear from her eye Roser sighed softly, "Right Lexi Rose Marquez Raven, you need to get your fighting boots on, learn to master feeding, put on some weight because 3lbs 11 is too little for all the fun stuff in the world and get home with us, you hear me?"

Marc laughed, the noise catching in his throat, "You should listen to her Bubs, she's the second bossiest person you'll meet, and the bossiest is sat here nodding along with her..."

"Hey..." Amy nudged Marc, smiling as he knelt next to her chair, kissing her softly, one hand each squeezing through the small space, entwined fingers touching their daughter's foot, Roser smiling, knowing it had all been worth it.

*

**12th August - Barcelona (Day 222)**

@amyraven              _Img.1_ Safe to say not many babies in the NICU have a helmet and leathers next to their incubator... I have the feeling that gifts from Uncle @alexmarquez73  & Uncle @titorabat are always going to get a raised eyebrow from me!!!

*

**20th August - Barcelona (Day 230)**

@marcmarquez93    _Img.2_ Here she is, my gorgeous baby girl, Lexi Rose Marquez Raven. She's doing me  & @amyraven so proud with her fighting spirit. #happy #family #proudestpapa

@amyraven              _Img.3_ Lexi & Marc. My family. My life. My world. #happiness #family #timetoresetthecounter


End file.
